Back to the Future
by SuperRaley
Summary: Five teens arrive at the institute out of nowhere with a big secret.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

X-Men Evolution: Back to the Future

Prologue: Year 2027

Mutants, a rare thing in the future and they were all running for their lives.

" We can't keep running," said the man in the front of the group. He was tired, dirty, and his white hairs showed his age.

"Sure we can. Would you rather die?" the girl behind him asked. She was just as dirty as he was, but way younger, only a teenager.

"No, we need to stop this now, at the source of the problem," said the man firmly.

"But that's in the past, I thought,… that's too much of a risk," said the girl.

"But we can take it, can you do it?" he asked to a girl in the shadows.

"If I concentrate but that'll only give us one shot, if we fail, I can't do a redo, I won't be able to survive it," she replied. Her skin was as blue as night and she had navy hair to match.

"One chance is all that we need. Let's do it," the man concluded.

The blue girl got ready. She took a couple of deep breaths and said, "Ready."

The man turned towards the group, "You all know the plan. The five of you will go to the past, while I stay here with the others and we fight here and now like there's no tomorrow because there might not be if anyone fails," he turned towards the group of five that would go, "you only change what you need to. If you change too much you could change your whole existence. And stay together and get the job done no matter what."

"I don't think she should go," said the girl who didn't even want to go as she pointed to the youngest of the group, "she's too young and vulnerable. She's going to get hurt. Why don't you see that?"

"I can handle myself," said the youngest of the group of mutants. She was short and the others, mostly teens, towered over her.

"She goes and there's no, no about it. There is a reason that I chose you five to go to the past,"

"You mean because if _we_ mess up, it'll be like _our_ _own_ faults," said the boy to the side of him.

The man looked at the group and firmly said, " You go because you need to and there is nothing you can do that will change my mind. You are all X-men and know the dangers of being one. You look over your own shoulders, but also look over your team's. Now, go and remember what I told you. Don't forget, be careful what you change. I'll miss you, but I know you X-men can do it. Teens or not, you are apparently the future's _best_."

The blue girl held out her hands and the five got in a circle and joined hands. "Stand back everyone," she said. Then, she said a single concentrated low, but powerful word, "Past." And with that they disappeared into a blue light and were gone.

The man stood there for a second and said, "I have faith in you that you will save us." He turned towards the group of the rest of the mutants, "We have work to do, come on."

The group marched on down the unpaved road following the man towards uncertainty.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review my story. Thanks.

Year 2010

"We need to keep quiet, if we get caught, we could be in serious trouble," the leader of the group said with authority. The whole group was crouching on the ground beside the mansion.

"Now, what trouble would that be?" said the snarly voice sneaking up behind the group of teens, "Trespassing, vandalizing, loitering? Take your pick."

"_Wolverine," _thought the leader. "Um, there's a good reason why we're here, you know it's um, a very good reason, so you don't have to hurt us," she said nervously smiling.

"Grrr, what reason would that be?" Wolverine snarled.

"I'll tell you, but first can you stand down. Trust me we're not gonna attack you," she replied.

Wolverine took a step backwards and looked at the group of trespassers.

"Thank you, um, so we'll be going…" she said.

"Not so fast, I did my part, now you do yours," Wolverine insisted.

"The reason? Oh, it's that we're…we're…" she started.

"We're mutants, see," said a girl who had been lurking in the shadows. She was blue as night and covered in fur. She had navy blue hair hanging down her back.

"Yeah, we're mutants as she said and we want to… join your school," the leader finished quickly.

"All of you are mutants?" he asked the group suspiciously as they shook their heads, "Come on, then, I'll take you to Chuck."

"Close enough for you?" whispered the blue mutant.

"Shh," hissed the leader as she gave the blue mutant a shove. Standing up, she followed Wolverine.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don' t own the X-men

A.N.: Please review. Thank you.

"Chuck? Found the intruders. They 'hopped' the fence and were sneaking around," Wolverine said to Professor X who was on the porch, "They say they're mutants, not sure how well the story checks out. Sounds just like an excuse not to get in trouble if you ask me. Except for the blue one, she's definitely a mutant."

"Hey," said the blue mutant spitefully at Wolverine.

"Now, Logan, they may think that they are and might well be mutants. Just let me… huh, I can't read your minds?" Professor X said questioningly.

"Um, yeah, forgot about that," said the leader as she thought, "_Thank goodness_."

"Why do you think you are mutants?" questioned Professor X. He looked suspiciously at the group, "I haven't seen any specific new mutant emergences on Cerebro."

"I'm blue and fury, if that's not a mutant power than what is?" said the blue mutant sarcastically.

"Grr, smart mouth, we were talking about your friends," Logan growled.

"I knew that," she said fearlessly replying as she took a step towards him.

"Cool it, Kieran," said the leader.

"Kieran? What kind of name is Kieran?" asked Logan provoking the teen.

"I don't know, I didn't name myself," Kieran said glaring towards the mansion.

"Logan, that's enough. Why don't you kids come inside and we'll talk," said Professor X leading the teens into the mansion.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

"This isn't going like I imagined it would," whispered Kieran to the leader of the group. She was getting impatient and swung her legs back and forth against the chair.

"Maybe, next time you not pick a fight with the guy with the claws," the leader replied.

Kieran rolled her eyes.

The group was sitting in chairs in front of the professor's desk, while the professor, Logan, and Storm were talking by the window. They had called the X-men to come up in 10 minutes and they seemed to be dragging after Logan's overworking of them in the danger room that day.

"So, you all want to join us here at this school?" questioned Professor X who was met with the shaking of the leader's head 'yes', "I would need parental permission to allow you to stay here, you know?"

"We don't have parents, " said the leader quickly and whispered under her breath, "not yet at least."

"If you don't have parents, then, I'll have to see what I can do, but If I may ask what your names are exactly?" Professor X asked questionably.

The room remained quiet until Logan interrupted, "You come here sneaking around and say you want in the institute but now you've gone quiet and won't even answer a simple question like your names, more or less who the heck are you. You sound like you're hiding something. Tell me again what you were doing here tonight?"

"_Only first names,"_ telepathically warned the leader before she continued out loud, "Virginia."

"Well, that's a start," said Logan sarcastically, "and we all know what miss sarcastic over here's name is, ain't that right, Kieran?"

"Huh," snorted Kieran angrily as she rolled her eyes.

"You know I've just about had it with you, kid," snapped Logan putting fighting words out there.

"Logan that's enough," said the Professor, "It's late, you all can stay here tonight but tomorrow, I expect answers, okay?"

The door opened and the older two X-men, Scott and Jean, came in. They looked at the group for a moment, but turned back towards the Professor quickly.

"You called, Professor," said Jean politely.

"Yes, Jean, but I believe that talk may wait till tomorrow," Professor X answered, "Why don't you and Scott show this group to their rooms."

"Okay?" said Scott questionably, "Come along."

Jean and Scott escorted the group of teens out of the Professor's office, leaving only the adults there to talk.

"Chuck, something about those kids, don't smell right," Logan said abruptly.

"That may be, but we have no business declining their stay here, you know that we accept anyone who needs it," Professor X said, "and you need to learn to keep your temper, especially with that girl."

"She's the one with the temper," said Logan. He took a deep breath, "I'll be back later." And he left.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

"Virginia, that's a nice name," said Jean as she walked the girls to the girls' side of the dormitory.

"Huh, yeah," replied Virginia trying to keep calm as she kept giving angry stairs toward Jean whenever she turned around, "My mother thought so, too."

_"Kieran, what the heck was with you yelling…at him. Conspicuous much?" _telepathically communicated Virginia.

"_Past or present, future problems will develop and we still won't agree,"_ communicated back Kieran.

Everyone stopped in front of a door and Jean said, "You will sleep in here. It might be a tight fit, but we're kind of crowded at the moment. I hope you can still be comfortable, though."

_"Come on,"_ Virginia telepathed to the group as they walked in the room, "We can take it from here, so you can leave now," she said trying to say it as polite as she could manage herself to.

"You know if you have any problems at all, I'll be down the hall and you can just ask," Jean said smiling as she walked down the hall.

When Jean was down the stairs, Virginia started giving orders to the girls, "We'll sleep tonight, plain and simple, but tomorrow, we'll need to improvise. Things are going to be a bit different than planned. Watch what you say, who you're with, and what you do. Now get some sleep because we have a big day ahead of us. No one can know the real reason that we're here."

"There's only two beds," said the youngest girl, " how do we fit if there's three of us?"

"I ain't sharing," said Kieran one mindedly.

"LoAna," said Virginia calmly addressing the youngest of the group, "we'll just have to bunk. The beds are big enough, so you can share one with me."

"Okay," LoAna replied, nodding.

At the same time, across the mansion the guys were being shown where they would sleep by Scott. The guys were quiet as they walked and until Scott stopped in front of a door, they hadn't even acknowledged each other.

"Here it is," said Scott as he opened the bedroom door and the guys walked in, "I hope you enjoy it,"

"This'll work, I guess,_ better than we're used to_," said one of the boys as he flopped on the bed.

"Well enjoy," said Scott as he turned to walk out the room. As he did, he caught a glimpse of the boy on the bed. He stopped for a moment and then shook his head in question and walked fully out the room.

"Dis place ba way too quiet," said the boy standing.

"You'd like say that, Julien," said the boy on the bed.

"Come on, we doin dese people a favor an what de we get, a quiet stare like we ba aliens, come on, dese people treat us worse dan back home," said Julien.

"They don't like recognize us, that's like a good thing, right?" said the boy on the bed as he stretched trying to get comfortable.

Julian shrugged," 'ey, Nick, did ya see when Scott was leavin? 'e looked right at ya an dat face 'e made? Priceless. "

"Yeah, well, I could guess why," said Nick with a laugh.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

"Wake up," said Kitty walking through the door into the girls' room, "Professor X said that you'd be like joining us for breakfast, so you know it's breakfast and he like told me to come get you." She walked back out through the door.

Virginia jumped out of her and LoAna's shared bed. The other two girls stayed asleep.

"Come on, get up," said Virginia to the other two girls.

"What time is it?" asked LoAna stretching.

"Too early," said Kieran snuggling up to her covers, "We haven't slept decently in how long? Can't we have one nice night?"

"Up. Now," said Virginia severely.

Kieran and LoAna got out of their beds and met Virginia by the door.

"Come on, we have a lot to do today," said Virginia,_ "don't forget to watch what you say."_

They walked out their room to breakfast.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thank you.

The boys were already at the breakfast table when the girls entered. The X-men were also there.

"Can you like pass the milk," asked Kitty as she looked up and saw the girls, "hi, you finally found your way down. Breakfast is almost over, so you better hurry up."

"Don't worry," said professor x who sat at the end of the table, "there's still plenty of time to eat. Sit."

"Not if ya'll guys keep eating like tis," Rogue half whispered speaking about the boys, "Ya'll eat like ya'll haven't had food in forever."

_"Slow down,"_ Virigina hissed to the guys telepathically.

Nick and Julien looked at their hands holding a handful of food and put it down back into their plates.

The girls took a seat. Kieran looked around the table. She smiled because Logan was nowhere in sight. Virginia took a deep breath forcing herself to sit across from Jean.

"So exactly who are ya?" said Rogue bluntly.

"Rogue!" said Ororo astonished that Rogue had just asked that.

"What ya'll know ya'll had to be thinking it too," Rogue said as bluntly as before.

"It's okay," said Virginia thinking on her feet to try to distract the awkward conversation to come, "I mean we have names, normal ones unlike Rogue, what kind of name is that exactly?"

"Yours a state, how normal?" said Rogue back sarcastically.

_"Anna Marie,"_ Virginia thought to Rogue using her telepathy.

"You," said Rogue getting up to go after the telepath, "If ya ev'a go into mah head again, ah swear ah'll drain ya of every last thought ya got."

"I think we should stop this now before it goes any further," said Ororo now standing and trying to block to the girls from fighting.

"Why don't I tell everyone your little dark secrets," suggested Virginia not even having to ever use her telepathy once, "let's start with a name and …"

"I think breakfast is over," said professor X and people began to clear the room, "Virginia, may I talk to you, alone. Your friends may go on with the other students and do the morning training session before school."

"Professor?" Virginia said calmly regretting what she just did.

"I think I see the problem with you and your friends," professor X started, "it's you. You seem to have quite a bit of control over your powers, correct?" Virginia shook her head yes, " I'm not sure but maybe if you and the one with the problem with Logan can get a hold of your anger…"

"No offense, but I don't think I will be messing with Rogue again," said Virginia truthfully knowing that it was another she'd actually have a problem with, "I don't really have a problem with her."

"How about Kieran, does she just get moody like you?" asked professor X.

"Um, ah, you know…, some people just don't get along with some people and who knows why. I can't promise for my group, but I think we can do well here at your school," said Virginia hopingly, "May I leave?"

"Yes, you're dismissed," said professor X and Virginia walked out the dining room.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please Review. Thank you.

The X-men came in the danger room dressed in their uniforms. The group had been sitting waiting for them to get ready.

"You know it's your fault that Virginia's in trouble," said Nick, "If you hadn't held grudges this wouldn't be such a big problem."

"Oh, shut up, Dominic, will you?" said Kieran, "They're coming."

"Everyone, program number 007 level 5," Cyclops said. He looked over at the group, "You joining us?"

"Um…" said LoAna looking over at the older ones in the group, "I guess."

The group got up and walked into the training exercise with the X-men.

"Don't forget what Virginia said," warned Nick to the others in the group.

The group stopped in the center of the danger room.

"Everyone normal teams," Cyclops said and looked at the group oddly, "um, you, the short one, you and the one trying to pull off the tough guy act, you can be on Jean's team."

Nick and Julien looked at each other. Cyclops pointed to Nick.

"Trying?" Nick asked.

"The other two, you're with me," said Cyclops, "Okay, let's start."

"Okay, like we always do it," said Jean. She looked at her two newest teammates, "Um, you can...what exactly do you do, um, I'm not sure of your name so…."

"So, do you like have a name or like something to call you besides like you know something other than little short kid?" asked Shadowcat cutting in.

"I resent that," said LoAna fiercely then whispered, "um, Lo…Ana…."

"Vat?" asked Nightcrawler joining Shadowcat.

LoAna looked at Nick who stared at her unsure of what to do and repeated herself, "…LoAna... I um can um do things…." She took a step back.

"Okay, what about you?" asked Jean to Nick not wanting to get into anything with the girl.

"Um," said Nick clearing his throat, "Nick…I ah...," he sighed and shrugged and shook his head at the second question.

"Fine, okay, we're starting come on," said Jean.

Across the danger room, Cyclops's team was preparing as well. Cyclops had been giving out orders, while an uninterested Kieran fidgeted around.

"Kieran?" said Cyclops, "Are you participating with the team?"

"Hmm?" said Kieran as bored as before.

"Sh'es not mu'ch a team playa," said Julien.

"At least she's got a name?" said Rogue spitefully.

"Julien," said Julian like a gentleman holding out his hand, "Julien ba ma name."

"Ugh," said Rogue to Julien's response.

Julien looked confused but realized what Rogue was thinking, "Na, Na way. Ah thwas jus bein pa'lite," he shook off that image by shaking his head 'no way'.

"Okay, now that we all know each other, can we get a plan together or not?" Cyclops asked calling everybody in to finish the game plan and to complete the exercise.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

After the session, the X-men had went to get ready for school, while the group waited for an appointment with Professor X to finish their discussion from last night. Virginia had joined up with them after the session.

"You know what I like realized," said Nick, "Rogue's like totally hot."

"Tat's wrong," said Julien as he jokingly pushed Nick back, "bad enough she tinks Julien's into her, night'mares much."

"Dude, like that's messed up, but at least she ain't like falling for you, that would be weird," said Nick, "besides, I was only saying what's like true." Julien pushed him again.

"Seriously guys," said Virginia annoyed, "we are under a time limit, remember?"

"Something like just seems wrong, where's the threat we're here for, huh? It's like not here," said Nick and he looked over to Kieran, "Are you sure this is the right time?"

"Shut up," said Kieran, "the dates are right, that was the problem, no one saw it coming, or at least paid attention to it."

"We need to start paying attention. We're in the mansion, step one complete. Now, we have to stop what's about to happen. And we have no time to play around anymore, yes, we're on a schedule but if they find out who we are, we won't get born," monologued Virginia as the others started to straighten up and pay attention, "yeah, maybe some of you will be born, but I know as a matter of fact that some won't." She looked towards LoAna, " Besides, if they find out, then we can't stop…."

Professor X wheeled into his office, "So, are we going to have a conversation?"

"_Please say he didn't hear that,"_ thought Virginia to the others, "We'll cooperate."

Professor X squinted his eyes straining.

"That won't work," said Virginia, " I thought we established that last night?"

"You're quite a strong telepath, you know," started professor X, "I haven't met someone who could completely block me out in a while. So, the X-men and New Mutants are at school, so maybe you will feel more comfortable talking now. Jean said something about your names but I felt that I should hear them from you."

Virginia looked at the group and mumbled trying to find the words, "I…we're…um, this is.. you know what forget this… Virginia," she pointed from herself to each of the members of the group, " Lo, Nick, Kieran, and Julien."

"_Smoo'th,"_ thought Julien.

"We want to join because we are…mutants…disowned by our families, um, and well, now you know us and we know you. To be on fair grounds, it is an honor to, ah, meet you," Virginia went on, "We just want to change our lives from the way they are now."

"Fair enough, you may go get ready for school," said professor X, "I enrolled you this morning to start first thing after third period."

"Oh...great. Thank you," said Virginia as the group walked out the door to their rooms.

"_When was the last time we went to school?" _smugly thought Kieran.

"_Let's keep that to ourselves_," thought Virginia back.

Logan walked in the room when they were gone. He turned towards the professor.

"Something still smells off. Literary," said Logan.

"I know, that's the problem, according to Cerebro and records, they do not exist, at all," said Professor X.

"You mean they're not real, or is it…" Logan started, "Power wise…?"

Professor cut in, "Not exactly, it's like they were never born and up to last night they never existed. I'm not sure exactly but ever since they got here, something's been wrong. There's just something off and I don't think they're telling us the truth about, well… anything."

"Great," said Logan, "You want me to follow them, see if they are something bad? Could magneto be behind this, or could Apocalypse be back?" Logan said. He thought for a second then said, "I thought you saw the future, Chuck."

"I did with Apocalypse, that's the thing, what I saw was… hard to believe, but I saw the students and they weren't there. I saw things I wish I hadn't, but nothing about them," Professor X concluded, "Yeah, Logan follow them but remember they are still teenagers and if this isn't what I'm thinking then well, stay out of sight."

"Don't I always," said Logan smugly grinning.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

The group got out of the car in front of Bayville High where Ororo had driven them. They had already dropped LoAna off after a bit of fussing on her part at the elementary school.

"Do you need me to come in with you?" Ororo asked politely.

"No thank you," replied Virginia with the same politeness, "I believe we can handle walking into school by ourselves."

"Okay then, are you riding home with the others from school, or…" said Ororo.

"I think we'll just walk. Can never have enough exercise," said Kieran smart mouthy.

"Well, have a good day, bye," Ororo said as she closed the passenger side's door and drove off back to the institute.

"We ain't ser'ously goin to school, are we?" questioned Julien already knowing the answer.

"Course not, come on," Virginia said calling them out of the school grounds and into town.

Meanwhile behind the bushes, without their knowing, Logan was hiding watching them.

"Ditching school on the first day?" said Logan, "What do these kids think they're doing?" Logan stepped out of the bushes as they walked down the highway.

"Where do they think they're going?" Logan wondered as he got on his motorcycle and followed closely, but stealthily behind them.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thank you.

The group minus LoAna were at the park sitting in an enclosed area surrounded by trees when a familiar face ran up to them barely breaking a sweat.

"Never do that again," said LoAna running towards them, "I don't care how much you have to improvise, next time, you get to be forced to introduce yourself to a bunch of rowdy fifth graders who you have nothing in common with except the fact that it's possible that you know their children, sneak out the bathroom window at lunch, and be forced to run almost five miles."

"Trust me, genetically, I don't think running five miles will kill you," Kieran said, "You'll live."

"If Ororo had just let us walk, we wouldn't have had this problem," said Virginia, "Sit."

"So, what are you guys talking about?" asked LoAna sitting on the grassy ground.

"Well, you missed another one of Virginia's hour long speeches on how we need to hurry up, and what not," said Kieran mimicking Virginia.

"It wasn't an hour long speech," Viriginia said giving Kieran a look.

"Don't forget like all the trash talk that Kieran said like you know about Logan," said Nick, "She has a very colorful vocabulary."

"It was true," Kieran added in.

"Personally I'm glad that you weren't here to hear that rant," Virginia said.

"Na, we got ya caught up, hap'y?" said Julien sarcastically, "on a ser'ous note, wha are we doin aught here?"

"We need to discuss a problem," said Virginia, "I think Professor X is suspicious and we need to do something about that."

"Why can't you just erase his suspicions?" asked LoAna, "You've done it before."

"He's really powerful, and he'd know something was wrong," said Virginia, "besides, I can't change the fact that he can't read our minds."

"So what? We take down the mental block and he finds out why we're here," said Kieran more concerned than usual, "that'll go over real well. 'No, what we're all thinking's not true. How could it be? No, please, don't lock us up. We're not crazy.' Yeah right."

"He's a problem, but not the main concern. If we don't stop her, then we might as well, forget about us being born," said Virginia, "You've got a while LoAna, but I've got the least amount of time, and I've got the biggest problem. If we don't get her out of the way then Jean will end up being my mother. No way!" Virigina had raised her voice on the last part.

The leaves rumbled from a nearby tree and Logan fell out of it in shock.

"What the heck!" Logan said surprised.

"There goes our cover, Virginia," Kieran remarked.

"Dido," said Nick.

"Who are you people?" asked Logan in the confusion.

LoAna couldn't help herself. She knew she shouldn't but since the cat was already out of the bag, she whispered, "Daddy?"

"What did you say?" asked Logan growling bewilderingly. He stared at LoAna.

LoAna held her hands over her mouth and spoke shyly, "...Daddy."

"I, I got that…who, who are you all?" Logan asked to the whole group.

"We're um," said Virginia as she coughed to clear her thought and give her more time, "we're not from here…this time. We're from seventeen years into the future."

"Wait, why are you here? How?" said Logan grasping on to reality.

"We're, um, sort of trying to stop something from happening," said Virginia awkwardly.

"And Jean?" asked Logan remembering part of the reason that he had blown his cover.

"Di'to," said Julien smiling, his red on black eyes glowing in the sun.

Logan stared at the group in awe and confusion. The group was quiet, afraid of what to say next.

Virginia thought to the group, _"We're in big trouble."_

"Are…" said Logan trying to break the silence, "are all of you…."

"Yeah," said Virginia reading the thoughts of what the rest of what Logan was saying, "but, you aren't supposed to know."

"We have to tell Charles," said Logan.

"No," said Kieran whiningly.

"Shut up," said Logan aggravated at her whines.

"You can't it'll change… too much. The future will change with unexpected consequences alright," said Virginia, "besides, you weren't even supposed to know about us, it was a secret mission, and especially, not know about somebody." Virginia looked at LoAna crossly.

"If something will happen to Jean…" Logan began, "The Professor should have a heads up."

"I hate to tell you Logan, but…" Virginia started, "I'm pretty sure he already knows."

"What?" said Logan confused as to why the professor hadn't told him.

"Apocalypse," said Virginia subtly, "Yeah."

"Well, I'm going to have a talk with Chuck," said Logan starting to walk down the road.

He stopped and turned around, "Don't you think you should come too, cause you know school's been out for at least ten minutes."

"Come on," said Virginia, "Logan, I swear if you tell anyone about us, you think the professor and Jean are powerful telepaths? I'll permanently send your brain back to the state of that of an infant's. I bet that'll save you from having to worry about your little memory problem."

"Ha," laughed Kieran not wasting an insult.

"Be quiet," said Logan, "Will you, kid? Just once."

"Ya learn ta liv wit 'er," said Julien.

"Or she like drives you to your death bed," said Nick.

"So," said Logan. He looked at LoAna, "any chance of telling me who the lucky lady of mine is in the future?"

"Nope," smiled LoAna.

"It was worth a shot," said Logan, "can't help to wonder who she is."

_"Us too,"_ thought Virginia.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or Disney.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

The X-men and new mutants were in their rooms doing homework, so the group sat in the tv room to get out of the way. Virginia was sitting by herself thinking with a pencil and a paper, while the others sat on the couch watching television and Julien was playing solitaire next to them.

"Seen it, seen it, never wanted to see it," said Kieran hogging the remote, "seen it, seen it, seen… nope here we'll watch this."

"You've like got to be kidding," said Nick, "it's a chick flick."

"We've seen everything else," said Kieran, "so yeah, we're watching this."

"Ya should ba grate'ful, Nick, chick flicks have some 'perks'," Julien said looking up from his game in an strangely optimistic tone.

"Hey," said LoAna looking at the tv, "what are they doing?"

Virginia turned around registering what Julien had meant and what LoAna was asking about now, "Turn it. Now."

"Fine," grunted Kieran as she turned the movie that was too inappropriate for LoAna off.

"Wha? It twas jus gettin go'od," said Julien.

"You were right, Julien, chick flicks like can be interesting," said Nick about Julien's earlier comment.

"What?" asked LoAna confused.

"Nothing," said Virginia who had gone back to doing something with math.

"She fights all kinds of evil, but one scene and it's turn it to Disney," mumbled Kieran trying not to be overheard by Virginia.

"I heard that," said Virginia, "_watch the ratings_."

Kieran was flipping through the channels when Nick said surprised and almost yelling, "Wait, keep it here."

"The news?" asked Kieran puzzled.

"No, well like yeah the news, but looks who's on it," said Nick.

On the news channel was Principal Kelly running for office.

"Him? I thought he died?" asked LoAna.

"A'parently na yet," replied Julien as he went back to his game.

"So?" asked Kieran not seeing the relevance.

"Don't you like see," started Nick, "she went overboard like shortly after he was in office. Well, elections aren't till tonight. I thought we were supposed to be here weeks before this was happening to ensure us like enough time?"

"Virginia?" asked LoAna and Kieran oddly simultaneous.

"We're in big trouble," said Virginia, "and not just because of her." She took a deep breath.

Kieran got up and walked to where Virginia was doing math and looked at the paper.

"What are you doing?" asked Kieran.

_"Nothing," _replied Virginia telepathically, _"my history's not perfect, but we should have a couple of weeks to maybe a month if we're lucky. The problem is that Logan knows. I'm just hoping he'll keep our secret.__ That buys us some time, but we can't just go out and kill her. They'll outnumber us, and we'll be as good as erased from time," _Virginia looked at Kieran,_ "Kieran, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need you to keep on Logan's nerves. When he's aggravated, he won't have time to spill our secret, but don't overdo it," _She looked down at the youngest,_ "LoAna, I'm going to treat you like an adult, okay? I need you to handle yourself without us watching over you, okay?" _the small girl shook her head,_ "Julien, first, stay out of trouble. Second, I need you to split the X-men apart. They need to be vulnerable if this is going to work,"_ Julien nodded,_ "Lastly, Nick, what I told Julien about staying out of trouble, yeah, that's the same for you, but I need you to get to know the X-men real well," _Nick smiled,_ "but not too well. I don't care how weird it may be or how much you oddly enjoy it, just keep trying to make them trust you about what is going on in their personal lives. If everyone does as I said, we may just be able to stop…"_

The door opened and Jean and Scott came in holding hands. Jean was carrying a movie box.

"Jean?" said Virigina, "Scott? I thought you had homework."

"We're not in high school anymore. We don't need someone making sure that we do our work, but just so you know, we are done," said Jean. She flipped her long red hair over her shoulder and brushed it with her hand.

"So, um we were going to watch a movie in here…" said Scott, "You're welcome to join us but you know it may not appeal to you."

Virginia gave Nick a slight head nod and then she spoke up, "I think we better get going, maybe another time."

Everyone in the group besides Nick left the room.

"Well, I…" said Nick taking the DVD case from Jean's hand, "I can like never pass up a good...romance movie. You gotta like love the lovingness and life problems." Nick held back a barf. He couldn't believe what he was saying.

"You do?" asked Scott.

"Sure do," said Nick, "why don't you two just sit down and let me put the movie in."

"Okay," said Jean hesitantly.

Jean and Scott sat on the couch as Nick put the film in. He walked back over to the couch and sat in the cramped space between Scott and Jean.

"Now isn't this great," Nick said putting his arms around the two of them.

"Sure," said Scott looking at Jean in desperation.

Jean looked at the boy practically sitting on her, "Yeah, definitely something."

"Shh," said Nick, "it's starting."


	13. Chapter 12

Disclamer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

The new mutants were in the kitchen eating a snack and playing a game of cards.

"Cardz," said Julien walking into the kitchen, "Rummy?"

"Yeah," said Amara.

"Well, don't min mah. Ah'll jus ba gettin a drink," said Julien. He walked over to the fridge.

"Beat that," said Bobby overconfidently.

Julien smirked, watching the game.

"I just did," smiled Amara.

"This game is junk," said Ray, "don't mind dealing me in, I'm gonna sit this one out and get something to drink."

"Suit yourself," said Jamie who was just getting the hang of the game, "deal me."

"I'm with you, Ray," said Roberto, "besides, I've got a report due tomorrow."

Roberto walked out the room past Ray who walked to the fridge and got a soda.

"So, " said Julien leaning up against the counter, "ya eva notice how 'mara or Bobb'y always wins?"

"Yeah," said Ray casually, "so what, the game's stupid."

"Na if ya cheatin," replied Julien smugly.

Ray looked at the group. Amara was peering over at Jamie's cards, while Bobby was looking at the mirror behind Sam's.

"Them cheaters…" accused Ray as he walked over to the table.

"Ray?" said Sam looking up from his cards, "What's wrong?"

"Amara! Bobby!" said Ray angrily, "You cheaters!"

"I did no such thing," replied Amara innocently.

"You can't prove a thing," said the cocky Bobby.

"You wanna bet," said Ray as he jumped across the table and tackled Bobby.

Cards and the occasional chair went up in the air.

"Well, Ah'll jus ba goin, den," said Julien walking out of the kitchen.

"_Well de naw mutants tak'n care of fa now,"_ thought Julien, "_ain't a bad da's work._"


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thank you.

Kieran sat on Logan's bed and stretched out.

"_This is the life,_" Kieran thought.

The door opened all of a sudden and Logan darted in. His face had an angry expression on it.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Logan huffing and puffing.

"My room was too small," said Kieran plain and simple.

"Get out," Logan grunted pointing to the door.

"I'm good," replied Kieran, "You know it's really comfy here."

"Now," Logan said twice as fierce as the first time, "I mean it."

"You know that's the problem with you. You're always thinking of yourself and you just can't help bossing others around," Kieran started, "You're a hypocrite, among other things, and what is with you and running off. Just let your past be in the past. It'd do you a lot in the years to come. Just think Sabretooth. It's not like you could possibly beat him. You're too weak and you think you're immortal. Big mistake, man. You need to take a chill pill and relax. Maybe, you and your little clone can have a nice talk about how nice you are for saving her or do you think it's only a matter of time before S.H.I.E.L.D. will find her and take her away. You're just like her, you know. Both of you have bad pasts and no futures, only difference is that she remembers hers." Kieran took a deep breath and smiled sinisterly, "You know this bed is not as comfortable as I thought it would be. Man, did you ever notice the claw marks on the back of your door? Xavier would be quite angry if he knew you still had more anger management problems than a group of inner-city kids at juvy," Kieran got off the bed and walked around the furious Logan towards the door, "Well, bye. Oh and for future references, I don't care who you think you are, but you might just want to stop looking for problems because they'll come to you, Weapon X. I mean James. Or is it still just Logan?"

Kieran shut the door behind her and left Logan to pout by himself.

"Kieran!" Logan said angrily.

Logan shook his fist in rage and then unsheathed three claws and dug them through the wall in fury.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

It was after dark and everyone in the mansion was asleep except for Jean. She was in the danger room doing a training program. It was set on easy, but she just couldn't get the hang of it.

"Darn it," Jean frustratingly said, her voice echoing throughout the danger room.

Jean telekinetically tried to stop a robot, but ended up blowing up half of the session equipment instead. Something crept up behind her and she hurled the creeping robot threw the wall. Lasers started to fire from the ground, so she put up a telekinetic shield. But when she did, she cleared the room of everything including the lasers and every single robot that had been programmed to come out and attack her. All of the bits and pieces were scattered around her. She tried to clear a path to get through, but ended up just making it worse.

"Forget it," Jean said in frustration, "End danger room session, Grey comma Jean."

The room cleared up and an angry Jean left leaving in anguish over failing to be able to complete the session.

"_What the heck is going on with my powers_," Jean thought as she left.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or PS3.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

The group had now been at the mansion for two weeks. Julien had tried to tear the X-men apart, while Nick became their best friends. Kieran had managed to almost get cut in half twice from taking the distracting of Logan too far and LoAna was getting really annoyed from being left alone so much.

LoAna was sitting alone by the pool splashing water onto her feet, bored.

"You okay," said Jamie coming up behind her.

"Yeah, well…," shrugged LoAna glumly, "it doesn't matter."

"Sure it does," Jamie said smiling sitting down next to her, "you know before you came around, I was the youngest around here."

"Yeah, so," said LoAna looking up at him.

"Nothing," Jamie started, "it's just living with a bunch of older people who don't exactly treat you your age just because you're younger can be lonely, is all."

LoAna let out a slight smile.

"Hey," said Jamie getting up, "I just got a new PS3 game do you want to play?"

"Well…" said LoAna looking up at Jamie's smiling face.

"You don't have to, but…," said Jamie looking down, "it'd be fun."

LoAna smiled and stood up next to Jamie, "Why not."

"Awesome," said Jamie almost jumping in place, "oh, and I think Ms. Munroe just baked cookies."

"That's sounds delicious," LoAna gleefully said.

Jamie and LoAna walked inside to play the video game and eat cookies.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

Virgina was sitting on the bed in her room. Pieces of paper were sprawled out all over the bed.

"_Shoot_," thought Virginia throwing her pencil on the floor in aggravation, "_W__hy can't there just be more time."_

Virginia got up and grabbed the pencil. She looked at it closely. It had a name nicely engraved into it: Jean Grey.

"_Great_," thought Virginia, "_everything's hers_."

Virginia opened her door and walked down the hall to Jean's room. She knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Jean?" said Virginia opening the door.

Virginia walked in and put the pencil on Jean's dresser.

"_There_," thought Virginia, "_now, how bout you give me back what I want_."

Virginia looked up at the dresser and noticed a picture of Scott and Jean together, smiling. She took it down and held it in her hand. She put her hands on the photograph like she was going to rip it.

"You like this don't you," said Virginia looking at the photograph, "you have no idea what you're about to do, yet you still manage to ruin lives."

Virginia put the photo back where she had found it, unharmed. She turned and walked out the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Virginia?" asked Kurt who had seen her come out of Jean's room, "Vat were vou doing in vere."

"I was looking for Jean," Virginia said quickly, "Have you seen her?"

"Vas a matter of fact, ves," said Kurt suspiciously, "but I think vou may not want to go near her right now."

"Why," Virginia asked.

"Vell," started Kurt, "I'm not sure vhy, but her, Scott, Rogue and Julien were in the living room when…"

"Thanks Kurt," said Virginia interrupting, "you're a big help."

Virginia ran down the hall to the living room.

"_I'm gonna kill Julien_," thought Virginia.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or Monopoly.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

At the same time that Virginia was in Jean's room, Julien had walked into the living room where Jean, Scott, Kurt, and Rogue were sitting playing a board game on the coffee table.

"Is dere 'nough room for Julien?" asked Julien.

"We've already started," said Rogue in an aggravated tone.

"So," said Julien blankly.

"Sit down," Jean said politely.

"So, Mona'poly," said Julien bringing up a conversation as he sat down at the coffee table, "Goo'd game, ya."

Rogue rolled the dice and moved her character four spaces.

"Your turn," Rogue said handing Julien the dice.

Julien rolled the dice and got a five. He moved his piece.

"Ah'm buyin it," Julien announced.

"Good for you," said Jean in a tone that was either bored or tired, "it's my turn."

Julien watched as the group played the game.

"_What ta da, Julien_," thought Julien, "_What ta… ah, tat'll work._"

"So," started Julien, "ah don't know if it's jus a rum'r or wha, ba jus out of cur'osity…" he stopped and smiled looking at Rogue, "do ya still have a ting for Scott over dere, Rogue?"

Rogue stood up growing red from embarrassment, Scott laughed, and Jean got angry.

"Ya mental," Rogue said eyeing him down, "ah'm gonna kill ya."

Rogue started walking to Julien who was across from her.

"Rogue?" said Scott, "Cool it."

"Na, Scott, I'm gonna tear him up," said Rogue taking off a glove.

"Wait, it's true?" said Jean getting furious, "You want my boyfriend!"

"Shut up," replied Rogue.

Julien got up and backed away from Rogue.

"I don't know if I should be laughing at the thought that you think you have a chance or furious at you for trying to steal my boyfriend," Jean said as she stood up and telekinetically threw the board to the wall readying herself to go after Rogue.

"Jean, Rogue," said Kurt, "Vhy don't vou just calm down."

"Not this time," said Rogue, as she looked at Julien, "Wha are ya a telepath too, or did yar dictata read ma min for ya?"

"Well, ta ting is…" started Julien.

"Wha?" said Rogue, "Wha's ta thing?"

"I'll tell you what the thing is, Rogue," said Jean interrupting the conversation between the two.

Jean telekinetically stopped Rogue from moving.

"Ya, let mah go, naw, Jean," said Rogue angrily.

"Why so you can have at it with my boyfriend," Jean said possessively, "Scott's mine."

"Ah really don't care 'bout Scott, ah jus care bout hurtin that boy," said Rogue trying to get free.

"I'm right here you know," Scott said defensively.

Jean stopped and looked at Rogue intensely.

"You do, you like him," said Jean.

"How dare ya read mah thoughts," said Rogue who turned her attention to Julien who was now backed into a corner, "Julien! You're dead meat!"

"Jean, just let Rogue go," said Scott trying to resolve the fight.

"You know, Vi think vat Vi may just go and…go. Bye," said Kurt as he teleported out of the room.

"Jean?" said Scott.

Jean let Rogue go.

"Finally, ah was bout ta have ta start sharin some things ah'd learned that time ah drained ya power ta save ya life, rememba?" said Rogue.

Jean stopped Rogue in her place again.

"What things?" Jean said more angrily than ever.

"Nothin, jus personal stuff, like how ya used ta spy on Taryn and Scott when they were datin, and…" said Rogue smiling.

Jean interrupted, "You should shut up now."

Jean walked towards Rogue, but stopped several feet away from her. She stared at her reading her mind. She shook her head and telekinetically moved Rogue closer to her.

"Don't mess with me or Scott again, you got that, or I'll…" started Jean.

The door opened and Virginia ran in fuming. This distracted Jean and she lost her telekinetic grip on Rogue who was inching towards Julien.

"That's enough," said Virginia.

"Virginia?" said Jean taking a deep breath and looking around as she cooled off

Rogue was now close to Julien. She leapt onto him knocking him to the ground.

"This'll teach ya to shut up," said Rogue.

Rogue lifted her ungloved hand towards Julien's face. She put her bare hand on his face.

"Wha?" said Rogue confused, "Why ain't ah drainin ya?"

"Ah'm jus tat good," said Julien smiling.

Julien pushed the dumbfounded Rogue off of him and got up. He walked towards the door.

Rogue stood up saying, "I can touch ya?"

"Um,… ah..." said Julien not sure how to answer.

Virginia's eyes widened as she read Rogue's thoughts.

"Yeah," said Julien as he edged towards the door, "um, ah'm gonna go."

Jean rubbed her head and looked at the game she had tossed to the wall, Rogue didn't say anything, and Scott was equally mad and amused that this all started over a fight over him.

"_Julien_," thought Virginia calmly, "_I'm gonna kill you_."

"_Thought so_," thought Julien back.

"Rogue, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me," said Jean apologizing.

"_I do_," thought Virginia.

"Maybe, we should all just get to bed," said Scott standing up, "tomorrow you can apologize all you want."

"Yeah, good night," said Jean smiling.

Jean and Scott walked out the room.

"Julien," said Virginia orderly.

"Ya well, um, ah guess tat game's over, nah?" said Julien still smiling.

Rogue gave him an angry yet duh look.

"Well, ah'll be off," said Julien smugly, "ga bye."

Rogue let out an angry sigh as Julien and Virginia left the room.

"So, sha hates ma, right?" Julien asked.

"Among other things I shouldn't repeat," said Virginia, "you're an idiot you know that."

"Ba ah'm ah helpful idiot," said Julien grinning.

"_You saw the way she acted,_" thought Virginia, "_she's already starting and you could have triggered it early._"

"_Ya told me ta do tat_," thought Julien back, "_member_?"

"_Yeah, turn everyone against each other, not Jean against everyone else_," thought Virginia.

"Just go to sleep," Virginia said out loud, "the days to come are gonna be big."


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thank you.

It had been a week since the fight in the living room between Jean, Rogue, and Julien. They had gotten in trouble that night and been grounded and forced to scrub down the X-jet.

LoAna and Jamie were alone in Jamie's room playing a racing game with the lights turned off.

"I'm gonna beat you," said Jamie, a game control in his hand.

"So," LoAna said firmly, a controller in her hand too, "I beat you at that jungle game. I can't help it. I'm just not that good at racing."

Jamie's car on the game passed the finish line, while LoAna's was just a bit behind his.

"Yes!" exclaimed Jamie slamming his hand to the ground creating a dupe.

"Can we play a not racing game now, Jamie," begged LoAna, she looked at the two Jamies and giggled, "or Jamies."

Jamie looked at his dupe and laughed too. Then, he absorbed his dupe and smiled up at LoAna.

"You know what," Jamie said, "I bet you can be good at racing if you let me help you."

LoAna rolled her eyes smiling, "Fine."

Jamie reached to LoAna's control and put his hands over hers.

"You just have to keep you hands on gas and left turn," Jamie said, "if you keep one hand on the brake, you'll keep stopping and lose."

"So, keep my hand away from the stop and turn on left," said LoAna smiling, "I think I got it."

"Good," said Jamie looking into her eyes.

Jamie tilted his head smiling, still looking into her eyes. He leaned over to her and she leaned over to him. They met in the middle, lips touching.

Virginia quietly walked into the dark room.

"LoAna, are you in here?" said Virginia turning on the lights, "...LoAna!"

Jamie and LoAna pulled away from each other's lips and looked up embarrassed.

"...Virginia," said LoAna awkwardly, "what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," said Virginia getting mad.

"We were just playing a video game," said Jamie innocently.

Virginia smiled smugly, "Sure, you were, and that was just your way of winning."

"Um," muttered Jamie looking into LoAna's eyes.

"LoAna," said Virginia firmly, "you're leaving. Now."

"Um," started LoAna not moving, "okay."

"Now," repeated Virginia turning to leave the room.

"Um,..." started Jamie.

"Yeah,.. bye," LoAna said smiling blissfully.

LoAna got up and followed Virginia out the room leaving a love stricken Jamie sitting alone in the room smiling awkwardly .

In the hall, Virginia was talking to LoAna.

"What do you think you're doing?" Virginia asked.

"Staying out the way," said LoAna firmly, "like you said."

"Yeah, I said to stay out the way, not get yourself a boyfriend," said Virginia, "Is this where you've been all week?"

"Well…" LoAna couldn't think of what else to say.

Virginia looked at LoAna furiously.

"Come on," said Virginia and then telepathically added, "_you could have just totally messed with the time stream, good job_."

"_I'm sorry_," thought LoAna.

They walked down the hall to their room.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

Kieran was in the garage by Logan's motorcycle. There was a toolbox next to her and tools were spread out on the ground around her. Kieran reached out and grabbed a wire cutter and put it to the bike. Then, she reached for a screwdriver. She felt around and hit something with her hand. Kieran looked up and saw Logan.

"Well," said Kieran slightly amused as she took her hand off Logan's shoe.

Logan glared at her furiously and said, "No one touches my bike."

"Why?" asked Kieran, "Afraid I'll break it? How do you know you didn't already break it yourself, huh? I may just be your guidance telling you that you really need to get a life. Besides, all you use it for is to resolve problems that as far as I know will not be resolved anytime in the near future. So get on with your life, old man."

Logan grunted and pointed to the door, "Out."

"Good idea. Between your ego and selfishness, there's no room for anyone else, ever in a place as big as this," said Kieran motioning to the size of the room, "you need your time alone, but I'd suggest you take a nap, you look like you need it. I mean after I hung your dog tags off the side of the roof, I thought you were going to pass out from exhaustion trying to get them. Too bad that healing power of yours keeps you from passing out. I'd have had some fun with that. You know what, whenever you take care of issues, you go off on your motorcycle, so I think I may go take care of some issues myself. "

"Girl, I'm gonna …" started Logan.

"No," interrupted Kieran, "I'm not going to listen to what you say, no matter what it is because you'll never listen to what others say. No matter how much you should. Sometimes you should just listen to someone when they tell you they have to do something and not make them do something they'd regret, especially when it'd mean that there life's ruined for the future to come."

"You know, I thought this was problems between you and me, but I'm thinking not. It's something more," started Logan, "Who is it that I really have the problem with?"

"Wish I could," said Kieran getting on Logan's motorcycle, "but I can't."

Kieran drove the motorcycle out of the driveway and into the street.

"You get back here and give me my motorcycle, now!" screamed Logan as he ran after Kieran.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thank you.

Julien was on the back porch playing solitaire. He had been trying to avoid Virginia since he caused the disturbance with Jean last week.

"Where ta put it, where ta…" said Julien thinking out loud. He put the card on another card, "Julien, ya are ta goo'd at tis game."

Julien put another card down and looked up, "Hello?"

Rogue was standing up next to him looking at him curiously.

"Wha are ya doin?" asked Rogue, "shouldn't ya be cleaning something?"

"Already did, Mon Ami," said Julien looking back down at his card game, "an ya?"

"Done," said Rogue calmly, "...This is gonna sound odd, but you seem so familiar."

"Yea?" said Julien not paying much attention to her.

"Yea, and you just remind me of him a lot," Rogue said.

"Ha nice," Julien responded.

"Ya wouldn't know 'em , but ah bet ya'd get along well," said Rogue trying hard to making conversation.

"Yea," said Julien smiling and he thought, "_I could guess why_."

"So, um...seriously, how come mah powers don't work on ya?" Rogue asked getting to her main question.

"Ya knaw, les call it ta mutant's gift," replied Julien.

"A useful one," said Rogue as she walked over towards Julien.

"Well, Ah guess," said Julien.

"If only Ah could actually touch someone, besides ya," said Rogue, "na offense. Ya know wha Ah mean though bout me touchin others, they…"

"Yea," said Julien as he thought to himself, "_Na fa long though_."

"_Tis is great ah guess_, " Julien thought, "_and Virginia said ah might of changed ta future_..."

Rogue leaned over towards Julien. Julien looked at her and pushed her away off of him in disgust.

"Wha ya doin?" asked Julien humiliated.

"Ah thought, ya know since I couldn't actually touch anyone else, Ah'd might as well, ya know…"

"Na, na way," said Julien awkwardly removing the mental picture from his mind, "neva, ya should, um...keep up ta hope. Ya neva knaw, ya just might get control, sa ya should wait."

"Ah, Ah'm sorry, Ah…" started Rogue embarrassed, "it was just...Ah thought Ah could be normal if ah… if we…."

"Got'cha, ba ah…, ah gotta go," said Julien as he walked off, "Tis isn't goo'd."

"Ah'm sorry, Ah really don't know what came ova mah," called Rogue uncomfortably.

As Julien walked inside, he thought, "_Goo'd going, Julien. Look wha mess Ah got into tis time."_

Julien ran into Nick who was coming out the door as Julien was going in.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Ah gotta probl'm." said Julien his face red.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"Mah ma jus tried to kiss me," Julien said mortified and mentally scarred.

Nick looked out the door and saw Rogue standing on the porch, embarrassed. Nick stood back in the mansion and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"You've got no right to like tell me anything, when I hit on an X-men, cause you just like almost hooked up with your own mother," laughed Nick almost peeing his pants.

"Sha up," said Julien as he pushed Nick to the side.

"Where are you, like going," said Nick trying to get himself under control.

"Don't ya dare say anyting bout tis to Virginia or Ah'll hurt ya," threatened Julien who had gone from humiliated to fuming.

"I won't just like don't hook up with my mom, too," joked Nick.

Julien pushed Nick into the wall and walked past him leaving Nick to laugh by himself.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

Julien came from the staircase and walked down the hall towards his room. As he opened his door, Virginia opened hers and looked at him, fuming.

"_Ah wand'er if tere's anyway ta fool a tel'path_?" Julien thought, "_sa's gonna kill ma if not_."

"You're right about me killing you," stated Virginia, "too bad you can't fool a telepath, huh?"

Julien turned into his room, paying her no attention. He was too embarrassed to face her now.

"Julien-Luc," ordered Virginia angrily, "do not ignore me."

"Ga away," Julien said, "Ah don't need a lecture, Ah already knaw wha Ah did coulda jus chang'd da future."

Virginia looked around the hall.

"Just get in my room, now," said Virginia, "and I promise not to slaughter you."

Julien stopped walking and looked up contemplating what to do. He shrugged and walked back out of his room towards Virginia, LoAna, and Kieran's shared room.

"Sit," said Virginia shutting the door hard after he entered, "what is it with you people falling in love here?"

"Wha da ya mean people?" asked Julien as he took a seat on Kieran's bed. He noticed LoAna sitting on the other bed looking innocently with her hands quietly in her lap.

"Lover 1, meet lover 2," said Virginia aggravated as she motioned from Julien to LoAna.

"Ah ain't in love wit 'er, gross," said Julien pretending he was barfing by making gagging noises.

"Yeah, well she doesn't exactly get where you're coming from," said Virginia, "yet, LoAna just seemed to steal someone's first kiss."

"I'm sorry," apologized LoAna for the 5th time.

"It doesn't matter, what is done, is done," stated Virginia as she took a deep breath trying to cool off, "we have a problem and…" Virginia stopped talking and looked around the room.

"Wha?" asked Julien not sure why Virginia stopped talking.

"Have either of you seen, Kieran, today?" Virginia asked.

"Na, Ah saw Nick, ba tat's it," said Julien.

"You don't sense her?" asked LoAna, concerned.

"Actually, I do, but she's not in the mansion, and she seems enraged, more than usual. And with Kieran, that's never a good thing."

"Sha can take care of 'erself," Julien said reassuring.

"I don't know, it's just something about the scattered thoughts I'm getting. They aren't good."

"Logan?" asked Julien.

"Not here either," said Virginia getting up and heading to the door, "we better go check on her."

"Virginia," said Julien, "Wha don't ya jus let 'er deal wit tis alone, it's 'er probl'm, an if Ah knaw Kieran, sha'll want ta deal wit tis 'erself."

"She better not hurt Logan," warned LoAna.

"Ba, it's ya call. Ya're de leader," Julien said finishing what he was saying. He smirked and added, "A very goo'd leader at dat. One dat don't get upset when someone on 'er team makes a stupid mistake, na?"

Virginia rolled her eyes at Julien, "Fine. Where'd you say Nick was?"

"Peeing 'emself," Julien joked.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

Kieran was sitting by Logan's parked motorcycle. She had been sitting there for a while now, just thinking. She knew she shouldn't be there, but old habits are hard to lose.

"_One year, give or take_," Kieran thought with a less than positive attitude, "_it'll happen_."

Kieran stretched her legs out and cracked her blue knuckles.

She had lost Logan after going through Bayville, and she didn't expect him to even think that she'd be here.

She brushed her hands through her hair thinking, "_If only I could change more than one thing_."

She looked over at the house she was at. It was just as ratty and torn up as she remembered it. She felt more at home here than with the X-men. She remembered as a child coming here to visit the occupants.

"_To think that I've known these people for years, but only first met the X-men when I was about LoAna's age,_" she thought, "_if only I could have known them before I had found out what they had done to my family_. _How Wolverine of all people was the reason I had lived like I did growing up_."

"_If I could only get rid of him now, then I would grow up like all the others. My life would be perfect. __I could make sure he never gets a chance to stop them. Never gets a chance to make them quit and…_" "_I hate him, if I could I'd…_"

Logan unsheathed his claws and ran up behind Kieran while she was in thought. She turned to look at him and was met with three claws in her face.

"Thought I lost you?" Logan asked. He looked around at where they were, "What the heck are you doing at the Brotherhood's?"

"Getting away from you," said Kieran as she stood up and backed away from Logan's claws, "I guess it didn't work."

"Don't move kid, or I will hurt you," Logan swore, "give me my bike and I'll let you live."

"No you won't," stated Kieran, "it's not like I have much of a life to live anyway."

"Kid, you…" Logan began.

"No, I'm telling you now go away or I, Kieran, will kill you, James…Logan," said Kieran as serious as can be, "you back away from me now, or else."

"I'm not afraid of you, kid," Logan said.

Kieran's eyes started to glow blue and she closed them tight, hiding them before Logan could see, "You should be."

Kieran stopped herself from allowing the faint light to go around her, "You know what, Logan, you're not worth it, I've got other things to do first, but I swear to you, I'm not letting you get away with what you did."

"What did I do in the future that's so bad, huh?" Logan asked.

"Don't take it personal, it's just involves that fact that I was born," Kieran said as she got on Logan's bike.

"Get off my bike," Logan demanded, "and why would I care if you were born?"

"Not me, you idiot. My parents," said Kieran as she started up the engine.

"Wait, if LoAna's my…," Logan couldn't get himself to say the word daughter, "then you're… Kurt's and…Amanda's." Logan was thinking of Kurt's current girlfriend.

"Who?" asked Kieran as she rode off leaving Logan on the corner of the brotherhood's property.

Logan looked at the house and wondered, "_Why was she here? She couldn't be… No_."

Pietro zoomed out of the house, "What are you doing here?"

"Leaving," Logan mumbled running after Kieran again.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

Nick was in the living room watching TV with Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue. Rogue was still embarrassed from this morning's incident with Julien and wouldn't talk to anyone. Kurt was eating popcorn, while Kitty starred at Nick.

Nick turned and looked at Kitty, "Is there a problem?"

"No," Kitty replied turning her head back towards the television, but as soon as he looked away, she looked back towards him.

"What are you looking at?" asked Nick not even bothering to turn and face her this time.

"Um, I'm like so sorry," said Kitty blushing awkwardly, "um,... never mind, sorry."

Kitty remained staring at Nick who smiled uneasily.

Nick looked back at Kitty, a bit aggravated this time, and asked, "Would you like to take a picture? It would like last longer."

"No,… I," started Kitty embarrassed, "um, like I… I don't know...Never mind."

Kitty looked at the television, but this time she didn't look back at Nick.

"Can you pass the popcorn?" asked Kitty.

"Here," said Kurt handing Kitty the bowl.

As she grabbed the bowl, Kitty saw Rogue's distressed face.

"Rogue," Kitty said, "Are you like okay?"

"Um… Yeah, why wouldn't ah ba?" Rogue answered.

"You've been well more silent than usual and… like you keep looking out the window," Kitty said.

"Ah can stare at something if ah want ta, ya should try it some time." Rogue said a bit harshly.

"She already did," stated Nick, "at me. A couple of seconds ago."

"Sorry," Kitty apologized.

"Don't matter," Nick shrugged, "Rogue, how could you like miss her staring at me? She's been doing that since I sat down. You must have been like really out of it." Suddenly Nick's eyes widened as he realized why Rogue was glancing out the window so sadly and not paying any attention to what was going on around her. He couldn't help himself from laughing.

"What?" Rogue asked, giving him a look.

"N…No…Nothing," Nick managed to get out through his laughter.

"Huh?" asked Kurt as he stared at Nick, confused, "vhat vis so funny, Nick?"

"Nothing," Nick laughed. He tried to stop himself from laughing, but couldn't.

"Ya friends wit 'em. 'e told ya, didn't 'e?" Rogue asked defensively.

"Trust me," replied Nick, "you like don't know the half of it. Just like move on. Forget that it happened because I'll bet he's already trying to like forget it himself."

"What happened?" Kitty asked enthusiastically wanting the gossip.

"Nothing," said Rogue firmly.

"Yeah, just what she said," Nick added, finally having stopped laughing.

"Am Vi missing someving?" Kurt asked, not even sure what the whole conversation was about.

"It's nothing important," Rogue said as she stood up and walked out the room.

"And vhat was vat about…?" Kurt questioned. He looked over at Nick.

Nick shook his head, "Nothing."

"Why can't you just like tell us?" Kitty begged.

"Cause I don't want to end up in a fight like Julien did," said Nick as he thought, "_and end up with a girlfriend_."

"I'm gonna go ask Rogue then," Kitty said getting up and walking off out of the room.

"Tell ve later vat that vas about, Kitty," Kurt called to her.

Kurt and Nick sat in silence for a moment watching the show that Kitty had originally put on.

Nick turned towards Kurt, "So, you wanna like change this to football?"

"Sure," Kurt answered all to quickly. He picked up the remote and changed the channel.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thank you.

Julien was lying on his bed, awake. He couldn't get to sleep. Nothing that day had gone right. He had possibly erased himself from existence. And if that wasn't bad enough, he had been totally humiliated while doing it. He couldn't just go to sleep, not when he had so many things on his mind to think about.

"Hey, Nick," Julien whispered, but no one answered because Nick was out like a rock.

Julien sat up in bed and looked around, thinking, "_Wha if tis is all for nothin? May'be de future jus can't ba fixed, or may'be it's na supposed to ba...Crap. Wha am ah gonna do if ah messed up mah future...if ah don't get born?"_

He laid back down.

Nick began to snore.

Julien looked at his pillow and smirking, threw it at Nick. Nick shot up in bed and looked around.

"Who's attacking?" Nick whispered, barely conscience.

"Na one," Julien replied casually, "ya were snor'in, again."

"You're like an idiot, you know that, Julien," Nick said lying back down in his bed.

"Hey," Julien said having a pessimistic thought, "ya don't tink we really could 'rase someone's existence ba doin tis, do ya?"

"I don't know," Nick said as he messed with his pillow trying to get comfortable again, "Who do you mean?"

"Na one, ah was just..." Julien said, "...mah with mah parents. Ya don't tink mah ma'd forget mah dad because of mah, do ya?"

"If you broke your parents up, I'd think that like right now, you'd be...well, disappeared and we wouldn't remember you. You're here and we remember you, so I guess your safe," Nick said yawning.

"Very en'couragin," said Julien sarcastically, "yo, Nick?"

Julien looked at Nick. He was back sound asleep.

"_Whatev'a_," thought Julien. He was now somewhat more positive than before that he hadn't totally screwed up that much and that whatever would happen in the future would happen like it should happen. He knew his mother loved his father and that this mishap that he had caused wouldn't change that. Nothing would. Smiling at this, he went to sleep.


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

Kieran killed the gas on the motorcycle in the garage. She was a little surprised that Logan wasn't there waiting to kill her. She got off the bike and looked around. The coast was clear, so she walked into the mansion. Curfew was almost two hours ago and if she was caught, she'd get in trouble. And more importantly Virginia would probably kill her. She opened the door quietly to the silent house.

_"They lock up good_," Kieran thought as she typed in the security code, "_just like old times_." She was referring to the code. It was the same exact one that she was familiar with.

Kieran walked down the dark hallway, but stopped in front of the professor's office. There were two people in it and she heard their voices.

"Chuck, I'm serious this kid, is…I don't know, but I'd suggest you think about suspending or even expelling her from the institute," Logan began, "Since she got here, she's been nothing but trouble, and as far as I know her only power is being blue, which seems to work fine for her. No problems with her learning to control her mutants powers. Just give her an image inducer like you did for Kurt and send her on her way. It'll be fine."

"_Like you would know_," thought Kieran sarcastically. She quietly leaned against the wall, her ear against it.

"Logan, you know we don't turn away anyone. Whether her powers are just in appearance or if they are something that can actually be controlled, we cannot just turn her away. Hopefully she will change and become better behaved, but if she does keep this up, I will prohibit her from any activities outside of school and danger room sessions," Professor X said.

"She needs more done. I'm telling you. You have to do something about her," said Logan grimly. "You just don't know it."

"Know what exactly?" asked Professor X skeptically.

"Nothing," Logan replied, "and don't read my mind."

"I wouldn't, not without your permission," Professor X replied, "but you should consider telling me if you know anything. You know, their reason for being here still puzzles me. They haven't told us everything. And, of course, that block of theirs from both telepaths and Cerebro is really impressive and strong, but something about it is odd. Who needs that kind of block and what exactly is it that they're hiding? It makes me wonder."

Logan started to walk towards the door, but stopped and said, "Just think about what I said about the girl, Chuck. That's all I'm asking."

Kieran ducked behind the stairs and hid completely in the shadows, except for her eyes which glowed. She held her breath hoping Logan wouldn't catch her scent, which he didn't. Logan walked the opposite way and paid her no attention.

"_If I get expelled…." _Kieran thought, "_he has no idea the consequences of that. I have to be here for this plan to work, for me to help...I don't care if he didn't tell the professor about our secret, he's gone too far this time._"

Kieran went to go walk up the stairs to go to bed, but stopped. She took a deep breath and turned back around. She walked down the hall towards the kitchen. She had a lot on her mind and she needed time to think. She wasn't really in the mood for one of Virginia's lectures on her needing to be careful about what she did and how far she took it. Maybe, she had gone a bit too far this time, but her reasons for doing it were good. And it wasn't her fault that Logan took it so much to heart. She wanted to punish him and make him mad. After all, that's how she's always felt because of what he had caused. She figured he would just yell and chase her, but she never really thought that he would want to expel her.

"_Tonight's gonna be a long night,_" Kieran thought walking down the hall, "_but not as long as tomorrow when Virginia gets wind of what's happening...I just can't be expelled._"


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review! Thanks.

Virginia walked into the kitchen and saw Kieran sitting on a stool holding a coffee mug.

"Where the heck were you yesterday?" Virginia asked madly.

"Does it matter?" Kieran took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm serious. Where were you?" Virginia was trying her best not to yell.

"You don't want to know, I'm mean it," Kieran looked up at Virginia with a tired look to her.

Virginia looked at Kieran's tired expression, "Did you stay up all night?"

"You're gonna kill me," stated Kieran bluntly.

"Why? What did you do?" Virginia walked up next to Kieran, "Don't tell me you fell in love like the others did?"

Kieran looked at Virginia strangely.

"What the heck are you talking about, who fell in love?" Kieran asked, confused.

"No one…LoAna and Julien, but that's another conversation," Virginia said, "What did you do?"

"I…I might be getting…," began Kieran, but she couldn't finish the sentence.

Virginia stared at Kieran for a moment, then her eyes went wide and she exclaimed, "...Expelled! That's just great. Not only do we have to worry about Julien erasing his existence because he got a little too friendly with his mommy and now she's all head over heels for him, but you're out of the house. Why the heck did you steal Logan's bike? You had to know how'd he react. It was suicide."

"I don't know why I did it. I just wanted to, and…it's really none of your business," Kieran said.

"No, it is. I just found out that Senator Kelly is signing a Mutant Registration Act approval in a couple of days," Virginia said.

"I thought he never gets to sign it, he um…," Kieran said looking around. She changed what she was about to say in case anyone walked in and overheard their conversation, "...you know and our problem occurs."

"Yeah exactly. Now's the test of if we can change what'll happen. Everything we've done comes down to this. Either we've slowed her down, or we have a couple of days till the end of everything as they know it. It's game over. We lost. We're back to square one with our sucky future," Virginia said, "You have to be in the mansion when this goes down."

"If he kicks me out, I'm pretty sure he'll be kind of suspicious if I just come waltzing in one night before the big bang," Kieran said motioning an explosion with her hands, "He'll suspect something."

"You won't get kicked out," Virginia took a deep breath, "He doesn't do that kind of thing."

"I walked past his door this morning, the paper's on his desk," Kieran replied, "I guess Logan finally got his way. Hey, it wouldn't be the first time his way makes my life worse."

"Kieran,...I'm gonna get in so much trouble for this," Virginia turned and walked towards the door.

"What are you gonna do?" Kieran asked. She had no idea how Virginia could pull ever this off. Even with Virginia being such a powerful telepath, Professor X was too. Just thinking about doing what she would have to do would be a risky thing.

"I'm going to erase one of the most powerful telepaths minds, thanks for the job," said Virginia sarcastically walking out the door.

Professor X was sitting in his office doing paperwork. Virginia knelt down against the wall, trying to stay out of his sight. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear. She looked at the Professor and concentrated. He didn't even look up.

"_Professor_," she thought, "_Kieran is just being a kid. You realize that she may have had a rough childhood. She can't help how she acts. It was just how she was raised. And you forgive her for that. Besides, she hasn't done anything worth …worth overreacting_."

"She's hasn't done anything worth overreacting," repeated Professor X as he picked up the expulsion papers and threw them in thrash.

"_Good... now I can continue doing whatever I was doing without even remembering this,_" thought Virginia as she peeled her mind out of the Professor's.

Professor X looked around, but continued to do his work, not remembering what she had done.

Virginia turned around happy with the job she'd done, but ran into something or more specifically someone who just happened to be the worst person possible to run into.

"You're quite the telepath, Virginia. Don't you think?" Jean said from in front of Virginia, "Of course, I am too."

"I…,"Virginia muttered, "I… can explain."

"I sure hope so," Jean smiled.

Virginia looked up at Jean, not sure what to say.

"I'm waiting for an answer," Jean said then looked towards the Professor's door, "or we can always tell the professor what you did."

"I…I...," Virginia was trying to think of what to say, "I was just …" Virginia took a deep breath, "I just…Jean, you know this is kind of a bad time… I didn't do anything….You…you just walked in at the wrong time, that's all." Virginia gave a weak smile.

"Is that all? I think maybe we need to break down a couple of telepathic shields to get an answer," Jean replied grabbing Virginia's wrist, "Professor, we need to talk."

Jean pulled Virginia into Professor X's office.

_"Shoot,_" thought Virginia. "I can walk," Virginia said pulling out of Jean's grasp, "I don't need your help."

"Jean, what is it?" asked the Professor.

"Virginia," Jean said pointing to her.

"_All the people who could have caught me, Jean had to be the one_," thought Virginia, "_Why couldn't it be Logan._"

Jean looked at Virginia.

"Professor, I have reason to believe that Virginia was spying on you and may have used her telepathy on you," Jean said, "I think she may have erased or was trying to erase your memory."

"I don't have any account of that, but Virginia did you use your telepathy on me?" asked Professor X.

"No," said Virginia plain and simple.

"She's lying. I'm not sure what their group is up to, but, Professor, they're doing something," Jean insisted.

"Virginia, I'm not sure if you did anything to me or not, thanks to your well-developed telepathic shield, but considering that and all the other secrets you and your friends have hidden, I can't help but think that your answer may not be a hundred percent true," Professor X said.

Professor X looked at Jean with sorry eyes.

"_He definitely knows about what Jean becomes_," Virginia thought.

Jean looked at Virginia intensely growing madder.

"What do you mean what I become?" asked Jean managing her way past Virginia's telepathic blocks.

"You read my mind!" exclaimed Virginia, astonished as well angry and anxious.

"What does she mean, Professor?" Jean asked again.

"I don't know," said Professor X giving Virginia a warning look.

"What are you hiding, Virginia, and tell me now," Jean said growing angry.

"Jean, maybe she… she's…Virginia just is trying to pick a fight like her friends have already done," Professor X said trying to think of how to word what he was saying. He really didn't want Jean finding out this way.

"I want her to tell me to my face," Jean said.

"I…I can't. I'm sorry this was just a big mix up, so I'll be going," said Virginia as she made her way out of the room.

Virginia turned the corner outside the room trying to keep Jean out of her head.

"_Shoot, the only thing that can penetrate my psi-blocks is… Phoenix, that means…Crap_," thought Virginia as she headed up the steps to find the others. She knew she had to do it quick.


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or Sports Illustrated.

A.N.: Please review! Thank you.

Nick and Julien were in their room watching a football game on TV.

"I am so bored," Nick said. He was lying on his back flipping through a Sports Illustrated magazine.

"Ya're jus lucky dat Bobby lent ya dat mag'zine, or ya'd be doin wha ah'm doin," said Julien, bored.

"Yeah, I'd be hiding from like my mom by staying in my room, like good plan, Julien. She'll never find you in here," laughed Nick sarcastically.

"Shut up," said Julien throwing a pillow off his bed at Nick, "Ah was talkin 'bout mah watchin de TV."

Virginia ran into their room, anxiously.

"We're in trouble," said Virginia.

"Can't tis wait?" asked Julien pointing to the TV, "After an hour, Ah tink it's finally gettin interestin. An Ah wanna knaw who wins."

"No," said Virginia as she looked at the television to see what Julien was pointing at, "why are you watching this? You already know who's gonna win the next seventeen years worth of games."

"Tis got a point," said Julien turning off the TV and looking at Virginia, "wha's wrong?"

"Where's the others?" asked Virginia frantically, "they need to be here for this."

Nick looked up from the magazine and said, "LoAna's avoiding Jamie, she keeps going to his room to talk to him, but chickens out. Typical girl."

"An Kieran…who eva knaws where tat girl ba," added Julien.

"Come on, Virginia, just tell us," begged Nick.

Virginia looked at the two boys and sighed, "Jean broke thru my psi-shields."

"I thought only Phoe…Oh," said Nick understanding what Virginia meant.

"Sa, we out of time, or wha?" Julien asked.

"Almost," answered Virginia.

"Wha ya do ta tick 'er off?" asked Julien.

"Nothing…I just…," Virginia began defensively, "I just saved Kieran's butt is all, but she must have sensed what I was doing because she caught me…in the act."

"What did Kieran do?" asked Nick.

"Almost got expelled, but that's not the problem now," Virginia said.

"Yea, now we gotta go save de day," Julien said.

"How long until Jean realizes what she's actually doing? How powerful she actually is?" Nick asked, worried.

"Not long, but we have to keep an eye on her at all times," instructed Virginia.

"Ain't tat gonna ba kinda hard? Ah tink 'er an some a de other X-men are goin later ta da senator's signing of tat law. De law. They're gonna protest or sometin," Julien said.

"We have to keep her away from that by all means," Virginia said starting to give orders, "Nick, you go get LoAna, I need to speak to her pronto. Julien, you have to find Kieran, she needs to know about this, too."

"Great, ya give ma de hard job," said Julien getting up and towards the door, "an where da ya tink she's at?"

"Wherever Logan is, she shouldn't be too far behind, or in front of," suggested Virginia.

Nick stood up, "What are you going to do?"

"I haven't decided. I guess I might try to go apologize to Jean which I'm really dreading. Then, hopefully I can have time to find a way to stop a fiery bird from escaping. No matter what, I've got only one option. I'm off to Jean's room."

Nick walked towards Julien and the door.

"Ya off ta see da Phoenix," joked Julien closing the door behind him and Nick, "goo'd luck wit dat."

"I need the luck," said Virginia to herself, "cause if I was anywhere near powerful enough, I'd kill her myself."

LoAna was outside of Jamie's door not sure if she should go in or not.

"_If I go in then…what if he doesn't like me that way, or if Virginia used her powers to change his mind…Would she do that?..._" LoAna thought contemplating what to do, "_I could just talk to him, and say hi…Or let him say hi…or he could just ignore me_." LoAna leaned against the wall.

"_This stinks_," she thought, pouting.

LoAna peeked into Jamie's room to see what he was doing. He was playing a video game with a dupe.

"_That should be me racing with him_," she thought, disappointed, "_If he liked liked me, he'd have invited me to join him_."

Nick came walking up to LoAna.

"You need to like come with me, now," said Nick urgently.

"Shh, I can't. I need to..I gotta talk to him," whispered LoAna.

"You're like just a kid. You don't need…" Nick said lowering his tone. He looked at LoAna's sad, innocent eyes, "Fine, just like go talk to him."

"I can't. I'm too nervous," LoAna whined.

"Fine," said Nick growing impatient as he walked into Jamie's room.

"What are you doing?" asked LoAna, mortified.

"Jamie," said Nick.

"Yeah," said Jamie looking up from his game.

"Can we talk?" asked Nick.

"Sure," said Jamie as paused the game and smiled seeing LoAna at his door, "What's up?"

"LoAna…" said Nick motioning to her, trying to get her to talk.

LoAna's face turned red and she shook her head 'no'.

"Fine," Nick said awkwardly trying to rush the love-struck girl, "I'll just cut to the chase, then. Jamie, LoAna wants to tell you she likes you, okay, now let's go."

"Jamie I…we..how do you feel about me?" asked LoAna getting a surge of courage.

"I thought you knew, Lo," said Jamie smiling, giving her a pet name, "I like you."

LoAna smiled back at him.

"You wanna play?" he asked.

"She can play another time. Right now, she has to come with me," said Nick walking towards the door.

"Bye, Lo," said Jamie getting back to his game of playing against himself.

LoAna waved to him and followed Nick.

"So what's wrong?" LoAna asked while walking.

"Virginia… Jean...Phoenix," answered Nick, "not a good mix."

Julien was looking around the mansion for Kieran. He had already looked in Logan's room and the garage, as well as outside.

"_Oka_," Julien thought, "_na Kieran, an na Logan, tis can't ba goo'd_."

He walked by the danger room.

"_Maybe, since tis is both of their fav'ite tings ta do, dey both may be in 'ere_," Julien thought trying to keep positive while doing his wild goose chase.

He opened the door to find the new mutants training, or not exactly training but playing kick ball with no teacher around. The teacher that was supposed to be there was Logan. Julien walked in.

"Julien," said Amara happily walking over to him, "want to train with us?"

"Tis is ya trainin?" he asked, "Ya really do have it easy."

"Only when there's no teacher. Mr. Logan's who knows where, but that's when the fun really starts," she giggled.

"Yeah," said Sam, "last week, her and Bobby raced around the room dodging obstacles and ending up falling over on each other. It was real funny seeing their faces. They stayed red for almost the whole session."

Amara turned red, "Bobby's the one who fell on me."

"Hey, you're the one who was running behind me," Bobby said putting his two cents in.

"Sa Logan misses lots of da trainings?" Julien asked hoping he didn't have to worry.

"Well, yeah, it's Mr. Logan," Amara replied casually.

"Huh," Julien mumbled. He hoped that wherever Logan was at, he wasn't anywhere near Kieran, "Ya'll haven't seen Kieran, ba chance have ya'll?"

"Nope," replied Bobby who was starting to continue to play in the danger room.

"Same here," said Sam.

"Have ya ma, chere?" asked Julien turning on the charm as his eyes became fixated on Amara's, "Ah really need ta talk with 'er, if ya knew where she'd ba Ah'd ba very grateful."

Amara smiled and almost mesmerized said, "Yeah, I saw her before I came in here. She was in Cerebro."

"Ba she ain't telepathic," said Julien. He was confused as to why Kieran would be in there.

"She was with the professor, talking I guess. She's probably still in there," Amara said.

Julien nodded, "Well, t'ank ya, now ah have ta go find 'er. See ya later, Chere." He walked out of the danger room's doors.

Amara stood there blinking for a moment, confused. She looked at the door and then shook her head. She walked over to the boys, "That was weird."

"I swear," said Bobby looking at Amara, "I've seen that exact same thing happen before…somewhere. The whole look you had on your face. And what he said, what he called you...that just sounds so...familar."

"Sure you did, Iceman, sure you did," said Sam brushing off Bobby's comment.


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review! Thanks.

Kieran was standing next to the professor in Cerebro.

"Kieran, do you know why I called you in here?" professor X asked.

"No, why would I?" Kieran responded boldly.

"I may not be able to read your mind, but I do know that you have problems with Logan for reasons I am not quite sure of, but I am not Logan," he said.

"So," she said stubbornly.

"I am just saying that you do not have to have such an attitude with me. I am just trying to help," he started, "Anyway, that is not the reason that I called you in here. Kieran, I am not trying to pry when I ask you this, but I thought you might be the one to give me a straight answer, as you seem to do very well."

Kieran looked up at him worriedly, wondering what he wanted to ask her. Nothing that he could say could mean good news for her.

The professor cleared his throat and said, "I've had Cerebro for quite a number of years. It has had its fair share of glitches, but ultimately it has always worked fine, that is until you came. When you appeared," he emphasized the word appeared, "there was a high use of mutant activity. It could not pick it up well, but it did manage to register as something." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Since then the mutant activity that had increased has went back down to normal, mostly normal."

"_Mostly normal…Phoenix_," Kieran thought making a recognition in what he was saying.

"It was not brought back up, but in danger room sessions, none of you used powers, or any mutant related ability. You showed no signs of being a mutant. Yes, you are blue, but that is not what I mean," he said, "I know your friend is a telepath, a very strong telepath." He emphasized the words very strong telepath. "but she was not the surge I had wondered about. None of the others use powers, so I got to thinking. Does one you have a dangerous mutant power that you are scared to use; or maybe it is just you and Virginia that are the mutants and the rest are wannabe's?"

"No," she responded, quickly, "we're all mutants, trust me."

"Fair enough, I figured as much, but I do want an honest answer to this question, okay?" he said looking at her, "Are you a teleporter?"

Kieran looked at him with big eyes, "Why would I be?"

"When you snuck in, none of the alarms changed. Either they recognized your hand print or you and your friends teleported in past the gates and security system," he said.

"I can't teleport," she told him. She stared at him severely for a moment before tears started to form in her eyes. Anger built up in her as she kept herself from crying. He should not have said anything. The subject of her powers was a sensitive subject to her, "If I do, it'll kill me."

The professor saw how much it was stressing the girl out. In a way, he wished he would not have asked. He hadn't known she would react this way.

"If you'd let me, maybe I could help you…" he began.

"Sorry, but I've tried that. It didn't work out too well," she interrupted and walked out of Cerebro.

"No matter what happened in the past, I do not throw out students contrary to what you may believe," he told her.

She closed the door and thought, "_It's not in the past, it's in the future._"

She looked at the closed door and realized what had just happened. Why would the professor single her out over the rest of the group? Virginia's the leader, she's the one who knows everything. LoAna's a kid and could be easily be persuaded to talk about them. Nick's smarter than he looks and could probably be reasoned with. And Julien, he's a wildcard, but he talks too much for his own good. All she is, is the one who has caused the most trouble. If anything, she had thought that Virginia's erasing of his memories had not worked, and he was going to expel her when he called her in there. She wasn't the kind of person that people just helped out for no reason. Even he would not be that kind. She's a very difficult person with more problems, both emotional and mutant, than anyone would care to help. Overall, all she is, is the one who's probably the most vulnerable to his powers.

"_That scum professor, he was trying to break down Virginia's shields_," she thought, "_my minds forbidden…wait, power levels almost normal…Phoenix. I've got to tell Virginia._"

Julien ran into the hall.

"Kieran, Virginia wants ta talk ta ya, it's important," he said.

"I've got to talk to her anyway," she said walking with Julien to talk to Virginia.


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review! Thanks.

Virginia looked at the door to Jean's room. She hoped that she'd still be in her room. She had spent so much time trying to think of a way out of apologizing to Jean that she'd paid no attention to how late it was getting.

"_Come on, Virginia_," she thought to herself, "_just apologize and swallow your pride_."

She reached out and knocked on the door.

"Jean?" she asked and turned the doorknob.

"You just missed her," said Amara slightly upset by that fact from behind Virginia, "her, all the older X-men and Bobby just left." In a low voice she muttered spitefully, "And without me."

"Where'd they go?" Virginia asked already knowing the answer.

Amara looked at Virginia and said, "The protest for stupid Kelly's mutant registration."

"_Mutant Registration…his last act of duty_," Virginia thought remembering something from history, "_that's when she happens…and where_ …Crap…" Her thoughts were scattered.

"Thanks for the information," said Virginia running down the hall to her room to find the rest of the group.

"Hey wait, if you're going, you can bring me. I want to go, too," Amara said following Virginia.

Virginia, having thankfully lost Amara to the interest of a fashion TV show, ran into her bedroom to find LoAna, Kieran, Nick, and Julien waiting for her.

"We have to go, now," Virginia said not even bothering to close the door so that no one could hear them.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you that Xavier, he…he's sensing the force growing and Jean, well she's level five, and he knows something's wrong, but he'll be too late to figure out what," Kieran said.

"We have to hurry before Kelly signs that bill," Virginia continued trying to rush her group.

Nick looked at the clock on the wall and said, "You know the signing starts in like less than 10 minutes."

"Dere's gonna ba a lot a people, we ain't gonna get dere in time," said Julien stating the obvious.

"Unless we fly," smiled LoAna who had a strange obsession with the mode of transportation.

"No, LoAna, we're gonna drive, but we're gonna take a short cut," Virginia said as she opened the door, "I just hope that all the police are at the signing."

The group ran into the garage.

"_Which car_?" thought Nick to Virginia.

They didn't want the new recruits or adults to know that they were leaving the mansion grounds.

"Scott's," said Virginia jumping in the front seat. Everyone else followed her actions.

Virginia put the car into full gear and swerved out of the garage and down the driveway. She was closing in on the gate.

"Nick," she said.

"On it," he replied as the sports car went through the gate.

They drove on down the road.

"Hold on tight," Virginia said as she slid the car into another gear and rammed the engine to its max. She went straight up the hill and turned into the wooded area that they had been in when Logan had found out about them. She went straight through the trees and onto the highway. She pulled back on the speed and looked around. She spotted a small neighborhood that opened onto a back road. She rammed the gas and sped through the median. She took the street and sped down it. She rammed in through a fence and onto another road.

"You do realize that was a fence you ran through," Kieran pointed out.

"Shush," Virginia replied, "it wasn't there when I did this before."

"I wonder why?" Kieran asked sarcastically, "You just knocked it down."

Virginia zoomed her way into an empty spot in a parking lot. She pressed the brakes and skid to a halt leaving the smell of burning rubber in the air. She jumped out of the car, the others following as she did.

"Virginia one question, have you even thought of how we're gonna do this," asked Kieran.

"I…we keep her under control, that's our job," stated Virginia, "Then, we kill her."

"Do ya even knaw where tis'll happen?" Julien asked looking around the parking lot.

Virginia thought back to the many times that she had studied the history in order to lead this mission. There was only one problem though, what had they already unwritten.

"If everything goes as planned," started Virginia running to the signing area, "something happens. Something that she couldn't stop from even manifesting the thing. We know who has to die in order to do this. There's no way to stop it without ruining our history."

"You know we can't like kill her without the X-men's help," said Nick.

"That's what I'm banking on happening," said Virginia turning a corner as she thought to herself, "_I'm just not sure how to pull the part after off_."

The group stopped and looked up. Everything was already in place where it was supposed to be. They had only one shot for this to happen.

"This is it, no matter what happens to us, we do what we came here to do," said Virginia looking at her team, "Let's go."


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

The X-men were at Senetor Kelly's signing. Around him there were gates and caution tape that prevented anyone from coming toward him, especially protestors. On the side, many people were holding up signs, picketting. Every few minutes a fight would erupt and mutants or pro-mutant humans would be pushed around. The X-men had realized that there might be a problem with the protestors and had been advised by Professor X to keep on guard and make sure that no one caused any disturbance that would make the situation worse on mutantkind. Jean and Nightcrawler were on one side of Senator Kelly's stage hiding, while Cyclops and Rogue were on the other, and Iceman and Shadowcat were somewhere in the middle.

"Jean to Cyclops," Jean said via com-link, "how's things on your side?"

"He's still signing it," mumbled Cyclops, "but if you mean brotherhood or Magneto, they're nowhere to be seen."

"Ah ain't surprised if they do show," said Rogue to Cyclops.

"If they do anything funny, we'll have it under control," Cyclops said.

"Yea, but this tings bein televised. If they attack it'll jus show all the public that wha he's doin is for the best," Rogue said.

"I think that's the reason, he did this out here. He expects something to go wrong," Cyclops said scanning the crowd.

Rogue surveyed the area, "Then we have ta make sure everyting goes perfect."

Jean was looking around the grounds. Without her even realizing it, she started to pick up someone's thoughts.

"_If those blasted mutants do show, I'd swear my publicity wouldn't be better_," thought senator Kelly, smirking.

Jean made a face at the senator and continued to look for intruders.

_ "How long is this gonna take?" "Why go through this much trouble just to pass a silly bill?" "I hope this gets over soon, I have to…" "I'm hungry," "If I see another one of those cameras snapping…" "I hope no one notices I'm one of them," "It is way too hot out here," "Why is that girl looking at me funny?" _thought voices from all over the crowd.

Jean caught herself realizing what she was doing and closed her eyes.

"Vou alright, Jean?" Nightcrawler asked looking at her.

"Yeah," replied Jean taking a deep breath, "It's just…hot out here."

"Vell, I guess vit's hot," said Nightcrawler awkwardly as he turned back towards the crowd.

Shadowcat and Iceman were standing in the middle of the crowd.

"This is useless, I like can't see a thing," whined Shadowcat trying to stand on her tip toes and look around.

"Do you really want to see him sign that thing?" Iceman asked.

"I meant about seeing if anyone was attacking," Shadowcat said firmly.

"Same difference," Iceman replied, "besides, relax, if anything goes wrong the others have it under control."

"Remember, you're still the newbie of the X-men, and you still train with the new mutants," Shadowcat reminded him, "so you have no right to put your two cents in."

"For now," Iceman said smiling.

Senator Kelly stood at the podium getting ready to talk. He looked to his side and a guy gave him a nod.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," started Senator Kelly, "I am here to tell you that as my job entitles, I am to do the best about the mutant threat and am signing the Mutant Registration Act so that you, all of you, will get better protection from these menaces that take our jobs, use our money, and ultimately threaten our families. These mutants need to be stopped, and I am here to tell you that today, it will be resolved. Once I sign this bill, we as a community will be protected from further assault. Those advantages over us are about to change. Let's get changing!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and clapping.

"Now if you will," announced Senator Kelly as he picked up a pen to sign the registration act, "with this you X-men, Brotherhood, or any other mutant group that wishes to break our laws, your days will be numbered."

Senator Kelly placed the pen to the paper.

BANG

Senator Kelly fell to the ground, blood leaking out the side of his head. The crowd went silent and everyone stared at where he was standing only moments ago.

"Everyone clear the area!" an officer announced. "We have rogue mutant activity!"

Everyone started to try to clear the area as officers started to pile in and line up, pointing guns everywhere.

Jean looked at a flash that went past her.

"Jean," said Cyclops through his speaker trying to keep out of the way of people running and screaming past him, "did you pick up who did it?"

"Yeah," answered Jean, "Quicksilver, just ran by."

Cyclops started to look around to find Quicksilver, but caught his eye on the police officers starting to circle all of the bill protestors. The group of men pointed their guns at each and every one of the them.

"Cyclops?" asked Rogue, "Do you have a plan?"

Cyclops surveyed the situation.

"Rogue," said Cyclops looking at his partner, "go find Quicksilver and the brotherhood or Magneto or whoever's behind this and stall them from getting away."

Rogue started to run trying to see where the assassin had gone.

"Behind…behind the building you're coming to. Take a…a right. Oh and the others are in an escape car," said Jean via com-link.

"Got it," replied Rogue as she followed Jean's directions to find the perpetrator.

Jean closed her eyes trying to keep her mind clear, but with all the commotion she couldn't control her telepathy. She started to hear screaming and panicking of all sorts.

_"Oh my gosh!" "He's dead?" "Good riddance," "I'm gonna kill these mutants," "Sir, we've got the X-men cornered, prepare to execute,_" the voices yelled through her mind.

"_Wait_," thought Jean recalling the last thing she heard. She telepathically called to Cyclops, "_Scott…I think they've cornered us_."

"_I know,_" replied Cyclops. He held up his com-link and said into it, "Shadowcat, I need you and Iceman to slow down the police. You have to…"

The com-link went silent and he knew it was dead. He looked around and saw the X-Men being pulled into a line full of other mutants that the police had captured.

"_Jean_," Cyclops thought, "_I need you to…_"

Cyclops was cut off by an officer grabbing a hold of him and placing a collar around his neck. He felt his eyes losing power, and he couldn't get his thoughts to be picked up by Jean.

"Mutants, mutants, mutants! How dare you kill our leader," bellowed the voice of a commanding officer, "well, like Kelly wanted, you'll all be exterminated soon."

Shadowcat was kneeled next to Iceman with a police officer holding a gun to each of their heads.

"I can't phase," said Shadowcat trying all her might to get out of the collar.

"I know. When this collar went on me, I lost my ice form," commented Iceman, "don't' worry the other's get us out of here."

"Not if they suffer the same fate as us," said Shadowcat looking down the line at Cyclops, "we're gonna like die. And from a stinking firing squad. We didn't like do anything wrong."

"Shut up," said the officer behind her pushing the gun further into her hair.

Jean looked around to find Nightcrawler, the only X-men she had picked up thoughts from.

"_Nightcrawler, where are you_?" Jean thought.

She caught a glimpse of him teleporting.

"_Nightcrawler_?" she thought again.

"Ve didn't do anything, let vus go," said Nightcrawler porting again.

"I don't think so," said an officer from behind him. He threw the collar onto Nightcrawler's neck and it caught, instantly nullifying him of his powers.

Jean looked at the line seeing Nightcrawler thrown into it. She noticed the rest of the X-men lined up from one end to the other.

"_There must be thirty mutants lined up,_" Jean thought trying to make her way to them by using her telekinesis.

A man grabbed her by her shoulders and held her still.

"Not you, darling scum. You're next round," he said holding a gun to her and kicking her to the ground as he placed a collar on her.

"Get away from me," pleaded Jean.

The policeman laughed and kicked dirt at her. She looked over to the podium and saw Kelly's body laying there. She looked around and saw the X-men, her eyes caught Scott's. She tried to give him a telepathic message, but it was no use. She couldn't telepathically communicate with anyone. Her telepathy had become nullified.

An officer walked up to the line of mutants and pointed a gun at them.

"You killed Kelly, and well you gotta pay for it. Your kind is a bunch of genetic mistakes that will kill us all. So for our retaliation, it only seems fair. An eye for an eye. You kill one important guy, we kill one important guy from you, but you know no mutants are really that important, so all of you will work in exchange," he said aiming his gun towards the line of mutants, "On your marks…"

"No!" screamed Jean knowing that her boyfriend and friends were all about to be slaughtered before her very eyes and there was nothing she could seem to do to prevent it, "Don't shoot them!"

"Shut up," said the man beside her kicking her in the side.

"…Get set…," the man continued. Every officer straightened their gun and prepared to fire.

"No! Get away from them! Now!," screamed Jean as loud as she could, tears going down her face, "No!"

"…Go!" the man screamed and every single gun went off creating a boom.

"NO!" Jean screamed angrilly as her eyes started to glow red. The collar around her neck broke in two.

Every single bullet froze in place less than a millimeter away from their victims. The bullets all dropped to the ground in a simultaneous clank.

Jean started to rise above the ground and a bright light appeared. A light like a burning hell engulfed her. The fire started to grow, incinerating the police men near her into nothing but ash. The fire around her started to take shape into that of a giant bird.

Unlike all of the other people in the crowd, Virginia's team didn't need to stare up at the sky in wonder because they had seen that sight before. They had known it was going to happen. It wasn't a surprise to them. They had grown up seeing pictures of that devestating image and hearing stories of every single detail of that horrific day. Their history books were filled with information about the sight. The only thing new to them about it was that this time it was first hand, but that didn't make a difference. They a job to do.

Virginia nodded to her team and they each went off in different directions as planned.

Nick ran to the line of mutants. He looked at them, most were horrified. He held out a hand and closed his eyes. He squeezed his hand in and the collars on the mutants started to shift and then all at once they fell to the ground going straight through the mutants, intangibly.

"_Mission completed_," thought Nick to Virginia.

The mutants weren't sure what to do, but they stood up in panic. All but the X-men ran off in fear. The X-men just stared at Nick.

"What the heck are you doing?" yelled Scott.

"Saving your butt," replied Nick running to his next job in the plan.


	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review! Thank you.

Rogue ran after the Brotherhood. Catching up with them, she noticed that they were being held up by something. A man with a black eye-patch was standing in front of their get away vehicle and wouldn't let them pass. She stopped and hid behind a dumpster in the alley and listened to what was happening.

The man with an eye-patch walked closer to the Brotherhood.

"What?" asked Lance seeing how the man was eyeing the group.

"You shouldn't be here," warned Pietro confidently. The man had a disapproving scowl on his face.

"The name's Nick Fury," the man, Fury, stated.

"You're that guy that knows Wolverine," said Lance.

"Yeah that's me," Fury replied not changing his expression.

"Well, that's nice. It was a fun chat, but we're gonna go," said Pietro getting ready to run.

"Not so fast," Fury started, "I saw what you guys did back there."

"Did what?" Toad asked innocently.

"You don't have any proof," Pietro said smugly.

Fury grinned.

"We ain't going to jail," Blob protested.

"Yeah, I know. You're not going to jail," Fury proposed, "You're joining S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Come again?" Pietro replied, "Why would we do that?"

"Unless you want to be in a federal S.H.I.E.L.D. prison that even Magneto can't free you from," Fury said, "you're going to join."

The brotherhood looked at one another.

"What if we say yes?" asked Pietro.

"Then meet your new team member," Fury said, "I do believe you already know Pyro."

The red headed Australian, Pyro, walked out of the shadows.

"Good day, mate," Pyro said.

"You've got to be kidding," said Lance.

"Come along, Brotherhood," said Fury.

A helicopter swooped down and dropped a rope ladder. Fury grabbed it and gave it to Pietro.

"You're first," Fury commanded.

Pietro took the rope and started to climb. The other brotherhood members and Pyro followed behind him. When they were in the helicopter, Fury started to climb the ladder. As soon as he was in, the copter left.

Rogue couldn't believe what she had just seen. "_Why would S.H.I.E.L.D. want the Brotherhood?_" she wondered standing up to get back to the X-men.

She turned around and came face-to-face with Kieran.

"What do you want?" Rogue asked.

"You have to come now, it's important," Kieran said.

"What? The brotherhood? They're already taken care of," Rogue replied. She looked at the urgency on Kieran's face, "Is it the police?"

"No, it's Jean," Kieran said firmly, "and we have only minutes to do what we have to do and we need you."

"Jean? What does she have to do with anything? What are you talking about?" Rogue asked, confused.

"No time to explain, come on," Kieran said running back towards where everything was happening.

Rogue stood there confused for a moment, but decided that she better follow, and she ran after Kieran.

LoAna looked at the podium. Senator Kelly's body was still there. She started to run towards it.

A group of backup officers who had not been burnt to ash from Jean's doing ran from the parking lot to try and stop the fiery mutant menace as it flew through the city. A couple of them stopped and saw LoAna running towards Kelly's body. They started after her instead.

"_I hate this part_," thought LoAna almost at Kelly's body.

A gun was fired and it hit LoAna in the back, but she continued to run and knelt down by Kelly's limp body. Another shot was fired and it her again. Blood started to ooze out of both wounds.

"Umph," LoAna sounded as she reached her hand into one of her wounds and pulled the bullet out.

She tossed it to the ground and grabbed the other one out of her back biting her tongue. She reached out her hand full of her own blood that was still dripping from her back. She put her hand to Kelly's wrist to feel a pulse. Nothing.

"Dang it," LoAna said even though it didn't surprise her that there wasn't any pulse.

The men behind her were closing in. They were aiming their guns getting ready to fire again. She turned the body to its side and saw the bullet wound pouring out blood from the head. She reached into Kelly's front pocket and pulled out a notepad. She heard a crunch of ground from behind her and she turned around to see what was going on and saw a man holding a gun at her head.

"Move away from the body. Now," an officer warned angrily.

She turned back towards the body.

"_I really, really hate this plan_," she thought.

She grabbed a hold of Kelly's head and lifted it up a bit.

"Drop the body," said the officer.

LoAna ignored him and he fired a shot. Her chest started to bleed out down her shirt.

"Argh," grumbled LoAna as she ignored the pain.

The officer seemed dumbfounded that she was still alive.

"Wanna try that again?" LoAna taunted, "you…you get out of here now, or I'm gonna…gonna rip your precious dead Senator's head off."

The officer looked at LoAna and Kelly's body. He smiled guessing her bluff. LoAna grabbed the head by the ears and gently turned it until she heard a faint crack of the neck and then turned it the other way getting another crack from that side.

"You mutie scum," another officer said.

The officers started to walk forward not caring anymore if the body was torn apart or not. They angled their guns and pointed them all at LoAna's head.

"_This is gonna hurt_," thought LoAna.

"Move 'way from 'ere," Julien said running up to the head officer and grabbing his bare arm.

The officer that Julien was holding went pale and put down his gun. He fell to his knees in fright. Julien let go of his arm. The head officer looked at Julien and stood up quickly.

"Get out of here now," he commanded nervously, "We're pulling out. Everyone."

All of the officers stared at him, confused.

"Are you sure, sir?" an officer asked.

"It wasn't a question. It was a command," the head officer replied looking around freaked, "We're leaving this instant."

The head officer ran towards where they had come. All of the other officers looked at each other, shrugged, and followed their commander.

"Thanks," said LoAna standing up away from Kelly's body.

"Ya got wat ya needed?" asked Julien.

"Yeah," LoAna said quickly looking around, "Now back to the Phoenix problem. All the officers are gone?"

"Tak'n care of," Julien said, "but Jean flew towards the city."

"Great," said LoAna sarcastically.

The two ran and joined the rest of the group and the X-men where there was only a burnt ashy ground left.

Cyclops, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Iceman were standing around Virginia. Rogue and Kieran ran up behind them and joined in.

"What just happened?" Cyclops asked Virginia looking her in the eyes.

"I don't have time to explain, but we have to stop her, now, but you're going to have to listen to me carefully and do exactly what I say," Virginia said with urgency as she glanced towards the direction that the Phoenix had flown in.

"How come you know what to do?" Shadowcat asked unsure of Virginia's orders.

"Just trust me," Virginia said glancing back at the group.

Cyclops sighed and asked in a tone of uncertainty, "What's your plan?"

"Jean will be heading towards city hall right now. When she gets there she's gonna burn it down. Let her. It's the only way. After that we'll only get one chance at this. She… she's gonna go back to normal for just a couple of seconds and realize what she's done. We have to be there and distract her from drawing back into what you just saw here. If we don't stop her there, then there's no way to stop her again before she burns down the entire city, then all of New York, and she'll just keep going. We don't have time to get the others, but if we're exact, we should be able to stop her," Virginia proclaimed her plan.

The X-men looked at her like she was crazy.

"This'll work?" Cyclops asked as he glanced at the spot where Jean had become Phoenix.

"It's the best shot we've got," Virginia said in a hopeful tone.

"Then, X-men, we do what she just said and that's an order, " Cyclops ordered, "Nightcrawler, teleport us near City Hall."

"Okay," Nightcrawler answered and teleported the group.


	33. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review! Thank you.

The group appeared a couple of buildings from City Hall. City Hall was just starting to burn.

"_Come on_," thought Virginia trying to remember every detail that was about to happen.

"Now what?" asked Cyclops with urgency, "City Hall's burning, are we too late?"

"No we're… perfect timing," Virginia said, "Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, you go with Julien and keep everyone away from the area. Bobby, you go with Nick and keep the flames from spreading past…" Virginia pointed to a building next to City Hall, "that building, don't save anyone from it, and that's an order."

Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Julien, Bobby, and Nick ran off to do their orders.

"Kieran, you know what to do," Virginia said as Kieran ran off towards the burning City Hall building, "Cyclops, Rogue…You're with me, we're gonna go stop Jean." Virginia looked at LoAna and thought, "_you've got 70 seconds. Go!_"

LoAna ran off towards where Kieran had run.

"_65 seconds_," thought Virginia and she said, "Let's go."

"What're we doin exactly?" Rogue asked as the three of them ran towards the street in front of the burning City Hall.

"Cyclops, Rogue, I know once before, you stopped her from…losing control. You're gonna do that again, but differently," Virginia explained, "This time, Rogue, you're not gonna be able to get close enough to her, so we're gonna draw her out to Cyclops. If that doesn't work, then, Rogue, you're...you're gonna absorb LoAna and try to get as much power as you can from her and then run at Jean. Don't try to drain off some of Jean's power like you did the last time. You're only gonna get enough power from her to fight her and you will fight her, so she'll be distracted when Cyclops does his job. Cyclops, you may hate me for this, but you're going to have to get over it. You're gonna shoot her with all you've got until…if it comes to it, you're gonna shoot her to her death. It's the only way to stop what's about to happen before it happens."

Cyclops stopped and looked Virginia in the eyes.

"No!" he exclaimed, "I can't kill her. I love her. There has to be another way."

"There isn't," Virginia said firmly.

Cyclops took a deep breath, calming down, and asked, "You're serious?"

Virginia nodded and stopped along with Rogue. They were directly in front of what was left of City Hall.

"_11 seconds_," Virginia thought.

A fiery bird appeared from the inside of City Hall. It blasted out the building and rained fire across the block. The Phoenix flew into the air and hovered there for a second. It landed on the ground in the street.

A young girl was in the third floor window of the apartment building next to City Hall. She was screaming and crying as the flames were engulfing her. She stepped onto the ledge of the building and jumped down into the pavement.

Cyclops noticed her and went to make a move towards her, but Virginia put her arm out blocking him. She shook her head.

The fire around the Phoenix diminished as Jean watched the young girl fall to her death because of what she had done.

"Now!" Virginia shouted.

"Jean, it's Scott. You have to calm down," Cyclops said loudly.

Jean looked at Scott grimly.

"Just stop what you're doing and calm down," Cyclops said more gently, walking closer to Jean, "it's okay."

"No!" Jean screeched, "these people would have killed us!"

"No, it's okay, they've…they've been taken care of," Cyclops said.

"Because I took care of them!" Jean screamed as flames started to spread around her.

"We need more time," Rogue said standing next to Virginia, "Ah can't get ta 'er or LoAna."

Virginia looked at Jean starting to re-engulf in flames.

"_Shoot, there has to be something I can…wait, that's what I missed. If we've changed too much, maybe…_" Virginia thought.

"_Kieran_," Virginia telepathed as Kieran ran out of a building that she was herding people out of, "_Change of plans, we need to get to Jean's conscience. You're gonna have to do something you're not gonna agree with, just trust me_."

Kieran looked at Virginia who was telepathing her instructions and thought, "_You've got to be kidding me, Virginia...Fine, it's your life, whatever._"

Kieran ran towards Cyclops and Jean.

"Jean, I know you're in there come on," Cyclops said trying to get Jean who was now back to the Phoenix to calm down.

Kieran looked back at Virginia then ran to Cyclops and turned him towards her. She leaned into him and kissed him on the lips. She looked around and noticed that the Phoenix was losing some fire. She kept her lips pressed against Cyclops'.

The fire around Jean disappeared and Jean stood there and stared at Kieran kissing Cyclops. She reached her arm out and telekinetically pushed the two apart.

"What are you doing?" Jean asked angrily.

Cyclops confused, looked from Kieran to Jean.

"I…" Cyclops began.

"I thought you loved me, Scott, I thought…you cheater…!" Jean yelled at him, tears starting to come to her eyes.

"_Cyclops, keep her vulnerable_," thought Virginia to Cyclops.

"Jean, I do love you and nothing and no one will ever change that. I promise you, I will always love you forever," Cyclops said holding out his hand to Jean.

"_Gotta solve that problem later_," thought Virginia making a mental note.

Jean looked at Scott.

"_Rogue_," thought Virginia, "_just do it, forget about absorbing LoAna, we don't have time_."

Rogue shook her head and ran towards Jean who was distracted.

"Scott, I...," Jean said as she grabbed Scott's hand.

Rogue reached out and grabbed Jean's bare hand. She absorbed as much as she could but she had to let go. Jean started to engulf herself in flames as she rose to the air in the shape of a phoenix.

Rogue stuck out her hand and telekinetically brought Jean closer to her. She squeezed her fist making the Phoenix not be able to breathe. The Phoenix tried to take a breath but couldn't. She stretched out her hands and spread them apart creating a fiery blast that pushed Rogue to the ground. Rogue stood up and looked around.

"_Cyclops, you need to shoot her down, now!_" Virginia thought to Cyclops, "_take off your visor and shoot._"

"_I…I don't think I can…_" Cyclops thought back.

"_Then, we're all doomed_," Virginia thought.

Virginia looked up and saw Rogue and the Phoenix fighting again in the air.

"_It's all for the good..._" thought Virginia to herself.

Virginia put her hands to her head. She closed her eyes and took control of Cyclops' mind. Cyclops' hand uncontrollably took off his visor. He opened his eyes and looked up at the Phoenix. The Phoenix looked at Cyclops angrily. She stayed airborne pushing Rogue to the ground and flew straight at Cyclops.

"_It'll work…come on…it has to work…"_ thought Virginia hopingly as she let go of Cyclops' mind.

The Phoenix flew into Cyclops knocking him off of his feet. He fell to the ground unmoving.

Virginia closed her eyes flinching.

Cyclops didn't get up. The Phoenix looked at Cyclops' motionless body and fell to the ground. The fire around her went out. She stood in front of Cyclops and fell to her knees. She started to cry.

"Jean," said Virginia hoping her theory was right, "you see what's happened. You have to stop this now…or…everyone else you care for will join Scott. You have to block off the Phoenix in your mind. You can do it, I know you have it in you. Just put up a mental block and shut it down. You can still save your friends and family if you do it. Now."

Jean looked up at Virginia, tears running down her face. She looked back down at Cyclops' body and closed her eyes tight.

Virginia looked up to the sky and thought, "_Come on X-Jet_."

Jean opened her eyes and fell to the ground unconscious.

Rogue stood up and looked at Virginia.

"Cyclops. Is 'e…?" Rogue asked.

Virginia looked at Cyclops's limp body.

"Jean's down, for now. I think we stopped her in time," Virginia said ignoring Rogue's question.

"Is he dead?" Rogue asked again firmly.

The X-Jet appeared overhead and landed in the street.

"Is Cyclops dead?" Rogue asked angrily as she ran to Scott's side.

"Don't…," Virginia began.

Rogue felt Cyclops' pulse. Tears fell down her face.

The door to the X-Jet opened and Wolverine and Storm got out and ran Cyclops. Professor X wheeled his wheelchair down to the ground and wheeled over to Jean.

"Jean'll be fine, I'll start working with her as soon as she wakes," Professor X said trying not to look towards were Cyclops lay.

"Charles, Scott's…," Storm started.

"I know," Professor X replied catching his first glance at Cyclops.

"Where's everyone else?" Wolverine asked looking for the other X-men.

"They're coming," Kieran said, "they were down the block."

Kieran put her hand to her face and wiped her mouth remembering what Virginia had made her do to Cyclops.

"_Come on,_" thought Virginia as she put her hand to her head feeling weak.

"Virginia…?" Wolverine asked concerned.

Virginia looked up and looked at Cyclops' body.

LoAna, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Nick, and Julien walked up from the street. They were all speechless at seeing Cyclops on the ground.

"Is he like okay?" Shadowcat asked.

Everyone was quiet.

LoAna looked to the ground. She raised her hand a bit and looked at it.

"_Maybe…,_" she thought.

LoAna took a deep breath. She reached over and grabbed something from Nick's back pocket and walked towards Cyclops' body.

"Wha are ya…?" asked Rogue.

"Kid? Just stay over….," Wolverine began.

"Let her," Virginia said picking up on LoAna's thoughts.

LoAna leaned down and opened her hand revealing a pocketknife. She held it in one hand and put the knife to her other hand. She etched down it and blood flowed from it.

"Charles, what is she doing?" Storm asked.

"Kid don't," Wolverine said firmly.

LoAna ignored him and raised the knife to Cyclops' side. She put the knife to his skin and slit it. The blood started to flow out. LoAna raised her hand.

"LoAna, why don't you…" Professor X began.

"Get away from him," said Rogue accusingly.

LoAna put her bleeding hand to Scott's bleeding side. She let her blood flow into him. She closed her eyes.

"_Please let this work_," LoAna thought squeezing more of her blood into Cyclops.

Cyclops opened his eyes and looked around. LoAna moved her hand away from him and let everyone see him.

"Scott?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Yeah," Cyclops answered. He slowly got up and held his side, still bleeding. He looked around, "what just happened?"

"Agreed that is the question," Professor X nodded.

"You're alive," said Rogue giving a slight grin.

Nightcrawler and Shadowcat ran over to him and hugged him.

"Don't do that again," Shadowcat warned.

"Do what?" Cyclops asked.

"Die," Nightcrawler answered.

"It's good to see you alive again," Storm said.

Wolverine glared at LoAna.

"LoAna," Professor X asked suspiciously, "how did you do that?"

LoAna looked at Professor X.

"I…I just can," LoAna said as she glanced at Virginia for help, "I can, um…heal, it's my um, mutant power, sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" Wolverine asked.

"It is, but not all of it…," LoAna said anxiously, "It's too hard to explain."

Everyone looked at LoAna awkwardly.

"Scott," said Jean standing up and running towards Cyclops.

"Jean, are you okay?" Professor X asked concerned.

Jean looked at the ground and said, "I…I don't know."

"Later on I'll help you with your powers," Professor X said, "Together we can build up your blocks, so that this will never happen again."

"Thank you," Jean smiled.

Jean looked at Virginia.

"What is it?" Storm asked.

"How…how did you know how to help me?" Jean asked Virginia, "you knew exactly what to do. I thank you for it, but how'd you…?"

Virginia held her breath and looked at her group.

"Yea, ya gave us orders, that…that worked, but dey…How'd ya know when that stuff was goin ta happen?" Rogue asked.

"_Guys_?" Virginia asked her group telepathically.

"_You're the leader, you think of something_," thought Kieran.

"I…,"Virginia began but stopped herself.

"You also knew when you wanted me to…to shoot Jean…which I wouldn't do, but you just took control of me," Cyclops said accusingly.

"You took control of Cyclops' power?" Professor X asked.

"I…I had to," Virginia answered.

"You almost and did actually kill me," Cyclops said with a hint of anger.

"You risked others' lives. There could have been another way to save Jean without putting so many people at risk," Professor X said.

"There wasn't," Virginia argued.

"It still doesn't explain why you acted so rash?" Professor X asked.

"I had to be rash," Virginia said becoming angry and nervous at once, "I had to save the future."

Everyone looked at her. Wolverine smiled amusingly.

"What do you mean by that?" Storm asked.

Virginia took a deep breath and remained silent.

"The future needed saving?" Jean asked.

"Yes, from you," Virginia said hastily with her growing temper.

"And you this know because…?" Jean asked giving Virginia a confused look.

"_You gonna tell them or am I?_" Wolverine thought towards Virginia so she'd pick up his thoughts.

"_We're in trouble_," thought Virginia.

"_You're the boss, whatever you do's okay with us_," Nick thought.

"You knew this because of what?" Jean repeated hoping to get some answers from the group that had showed up out of nowhere.

"Because we're from the future!" Virginia yelled at them impatiently.


	34. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

"Because we're from the future!" Virginia yelled at them impatiently.

The X-men stared at the group silently in shock and confusion. Wolverine grinned with a chuckle. The group looked at one another not sure what to say or do next.

"What do you mean?" asked Storm breaking the silence.

Virginia's face turned red as she tried to keep her face straight.

"I…We…We're…," she stuttered trying to find the right words.

"From the future?" mocked Iceman.

Virginia put her hand to her head.

Wolverine had a suspicious look to his face.

"What?" Storm asked Wolverine.

"Nothing," he replied, his smile disappearing.

Virginia looked at everyone. She took a deep breath.

"We…are from the future. We came back to this time to stop some things from happening," Virginia began, "That's how I knew when and where things were going to happen. I had read about it in history books. The future we grew up in was no future worth going back to. Where we grew up, mutants were endangered almost extinct. We had to stop the cause from happening or…or it would have spiraled into a chain of events that are at fault of both mutant and human alike."

"If you would have told us, we could have helped or at least have been better prepared," Cyclops said.

"You weren't supposed to even know we were here," LoAna said, "It would change too much."

"It might have already," Kieran mumbled.

"Does time like do that?" Shadowcat asked.

"Yes and no," Virginia answered, "It's…hard to explain."

A load of policemen came storming down the street.

"I think we should continue this conversation somewhere else," Virginia suggested looking at the policemen coming their way.

"That's a good idea," agreed Professor X.

Everyone walked towards the X-Jet.

"Man, that's a lot of police people," Iceman commented to Shadowcat.

"Tis is nothing," Julien muttered to himself, "Jus wait ta ya see de MRD."

Virginia, LoAna, Nick, Julien, and Kieran were in the middle of the living room in the mansion. The X-men and New Mutants were all surrounding them in a circle. The only ones not there were Professor X and Jean who had taken a short session on helping Jean control her Phoenix powers.

Virginia put her hand to her head that was hurting trying to block out everyone's chaotic thoughts.

"You okay?" LoAna asked seeing Virginia in a bit of stress.

"Yeah, " Virginia said between her clenched teeth, "hate telepathy at the moment, but I'm good."

Professor X wheeled in with Jean walking next to him.

"You okay, Jean?" Scott asked concerned.

"Yeah," Jean replied smiling as she reached out and held Scott's hand.

"Jean made real progress," Professor X announced, "I think we may have ended the threat from your future."

"Hope so," said Kieran smugly.

Virginia looked at Scott and said, "You know you just died, maybe you should be in bed or something."

"I'm good," Scott said hugging Jean.

"Hey," said Bobby, "I got a question. What're we like in the future?"

Everyone looked at Bobby and then at Virginia in curiosity.

"I…I think we shouldn't answer that," Virginia said making a couple of the New Mutants groan in disappointment.

"What are we too awesome to say, or…" Bobby continued. He looked at Virginia's troubled face and joked, "Are we like dead or something?"

The room went quiet as they all looked at Virginia who's eyes were on the ground not wanting to meet anyone's.

"I…I…things ch…I can't answer that," Virginia said strongly trying not to say too much, "but if the future's changed..." Virginia gave a half grin.

Everyone remained silent.

"Do we eva become X-men?" Sam asked.

"You…" Virginia began, "I'm not sure what the future will hold after what we did?"

"Were we X-men in your future?" Amara asked.

"At the moment," Virginia said looking at her group, "we were the X-men."

"Where were we?" Jamie asked keeping his eyes on LoAna.

"Being kinda old," LoAna answered, her face turned red.

Rogue looked at Julien and she blushed.

"How far in the future are you from?" Logan asked smiling as he already knew the answer.

"_I'm gonna kill you_," Virginia thought to him.

"_Can't still gotta play daddy for your friend there_," Logan thought back to her. He motioned towards LoAna.

"Quite a bit far," Virginia said as she twirled her short blonde hair around her finger, nervously.

"Are you even born yet?" Cyclops asked.

Virginia's eyes went wide.

"No," Virginia said looking down.

"Are any of us related to you?" Bobby asked, "You know since we're the X-men now and all."

Rogue tilted her head, looking at Julien. She opened her mouth to say something, but didn't.

"No!" Virginia said quickly, "Trust me, Bobby, none of us are related to **you**."

Logan gave her a suspicious look.

"How long until you have to go home?" Ororo asked.

The group remained silent.

Virginia took a deep breath and looked at her group.

"It…it depends…," Virginia said worriedly.

"On vhat? Do vou need help or something?" Kurt asked.

"_Help?_" Kieran thought angrily, "_There's no help_." She tossed her hair behind her back revealing a metal chain around her neck.

"We can handle it," Virginia said looking at Kieran, "we've just got some unfinished business to take care of. Future stuff."

"Vell, okay," Kurt said.

"Is there like anything else you can tell us?" Kitty asked.

"I think it's best we don't," Virginia said.

"_Tis is jus gonna drag on, ya know_," thought Julien to Virginia.

Virginia looked at Julien and stood up.

"I think my group's had enough for today, we're…we're gonna go to our rooms," Virginia said as the others in her group stood up.

They walked across the room and no one said anything.

"Hey, Nick," Kitty said remembering something, "I wanted to ask. How'd you do that with those collars earlier? That was cool, in a sort of familiar way."

"Just my powers," Nick said as he walked out the room. The rest of his group had already walked out.

"That was odd, the whole future thing right?" asked Jamie.

"Totally," replied Ray.

"That does explain a lot," Jean said, "All the unknowns about them. They're just protecting the future."

"Or hiding something important," Rogue said skeptically.

"I don't think they have any bad intentions," Professor X concluded, "but I would like to talk to them alone at some point."

"Hey," Kitty said, "Did you see what Kieran had around her neck. I think it's a dog tag. It looks a lot like yours does, Mr. Logan."

Logan looked at Kitty.

"It was just an observation," Kitty concluded.

"An interesting one," Rogue said.

"Well," said Hank standing up, "I think it's time I catch up on my time travel knowledge theories. Anyone else care to join me?"

"You know something, Mr. McCoy," Rogue said, "I think that sounds interesting."

"Any others?" Hank asked.

No one said anything.

"Very well, come along Rogue, it's quite interesting stuff," Hank said as he and Rogue walked out the room.

"Who's hungry?" Ororo asked.

Everyone looked up at her, excited.


	35. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review! Thanks.

Virginia was standing in the middle of the girls' bedroom. Kieran was lying on her stomach on her bed, while Nick laid on his back on Virginia and LoAna's bed. Julien leaned against the door, while LoAna sat in the middle of the room on the floor.

"So what now?" Nick asked, bored.

"First, we have some things to take care of. Mainly involving things that are supposed to happen and making sure they will. Then, we have to change a couple of other things. After that, I don't know," Virginia said. She glanced towards Kieran, "I guess we'll leave the institute and go as far away as we can and just wait 17 years and see how we've done."

"That stinks," LoAna whined.

"No," Virginia barked, her eyes glancing again at Kieran, "It's a sacrifice and you're an X-men and X-men are all about taking sacrifices. We did what we were supposed to do, so be proud. We took a risk and got lucky by stopping the Phoenix. Now we have to settle for being heroes that no one will ever know about. But that doesn't mean we aren't ones. We can make this work don't worry."

Virginia closed her eyes tightly and opened them again, quickly blinking. She took a step backwards.

Kieran put her head into her pillow and moaned.

"How long do you think it'll take us to finish up at this place?" Kieran asked, her face still in her pillow.

"A couple of days," Virginia guessed, "Maybe a week."

"Thank goodness," Kieran groaned.

Virginia leaned against the wall.

"How's 'em knowin we're from da future gonna affect us?" Julien asked.

"It shouldn't," Virginia said, hesitantly, " as long as that's all they know, we should be fine."

"What happens if they like do find out?" Nick asked, "I'm kind of surprised that they haven't like already guessed."

"…I don't know," Virginia replied.

"Why ya so worried, Nick, as far as ah knaw ya're parents 're hap'ly in love, sort of," Julien said.

"That's confidence," Nick said sarcastically.

"All we can do is hope that no one, besides Logan, ever finds out who we really are," Virginia said.

Rogue and Hank were in Hank's lab in the basement.

Hank was pulling out books and sitting them on the table. Rogue was leaning against the wall waiting as she flipped through a book that Hank had put on the table.

"All these books bout time travel?" Rogue asked putting down the book in her hand.

"Most of them, Rogue, are actually just books on different types of theories in general," Hank said, "They're all very interesting and you can learn a lot about the possibilities for mutants in them."

"Good to knaw," said Rogue sarcastically.

"This one," Hank said holding up a book, "states that someone, in a likely situation, a mutant, could open time portals to different times." He picked up another book, "While this one states that someone of great science could invent such a device to travel times. There are actually many theories on how it could be done."

"So, how did our time travelers do it?" Rogue asked, "Machine or mutant?"

"That would be the question to ask them, wouldn't it be Rogue," Hank replied.

Rogue grabbed another book and started to flip through it.

"How would ya knaw if these time travelers were actually time travelers and not fakes?" Rogue asked looking over the pages of the book.

"You don't believe their story?" Hank asked.

"It jus seems like they're hidin someting," Rogue answered.

"Well, according to theory, they probably are. They probably know things that would change the future for the worse. If they changed something too much, they could do something as catastrophic as have a war end differently. They could make people marry the wrong person; therefore, a person of high power may not be born. In fact, they could even erase their own self from existence. That would be very interesting if that were to happen, but that could unravel time and space itself." Hank explained, "Imagine a person suddenly changing them from being there to not and they saw it all happen. They could try to change it, but they already did too much. In a theory from this book," he held up a book, "it says that a person would start to unravel within themselves and they wouldn't even know it. Then again, if that person wasn't there would what they changed be changed and so forth. It's makes for great reading on a rainy day."

"It's...different," Rogue said.

"Yeah," Hank said as he looked at Rogue who seemed to be restless, "Rogue?"

"Yeah," Rogue said.

"You know if you would rather be other places, I'm fine here by myself," Hank said, suspicious.

"No…ah'm good, ah just…something 'bout 'em seems so…so off. Ah mean they are really powerful," Rogue said.

Rogue looked at the door.

"_This is gettin mah nowhere_," Rogue thought, "_it's all just a bunch a theories._"

"Ya knaw what, Mr. McCoy,...ah forgot, ah do have something important that ah should be doin right now, so…ah'm gonna go," Rogue said.

"See you later then, Rogue," Hank said not looking up from his books.

Rogue walked out the room.

"_They're hidin somethin more and ah'm gonna find out wha it is_," Rogue thought.

Virginia was alone in her room alone thinking and planning what to do next.

She stood by her window and looked out it down to the ground. Outside were Jean and Scott together holding hands as they sat by a tree and talked.

"Ugh," Virginia said as Jean leaned over and kissed Scott on his check.

She looked away from the window and put her head in her hands.

"_The others are counting on me, but…,_" she thought, "_I can't believe I'm in this situation._"

Virginia lifted her head and looked out the window again.

"_I have to put the team first,_" she thought, "_I just hope things work themselves out by themselves before its…"_

Outside Jean and Scott looked into each other's eyes and Scott leaned down and kissed Jean on the lips passionately.

Virginia started to sway light-headedly and she tried to steady herself by leaning against the wall but couldn't. She slid to the ground and laid her head in her hands. She closed her eyes shut and took deep breaths.

"…_too late_," Virginia finished her train of thought.


	36. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

Jamie stood in the hallway by Julien and Nick's bedroom. He raised his hand to the closed door and knocked.

"Is LoAna in there?" Jamie asked awkwardly.

There was a scrambling of someone almost running to the door. The door opened and LoAna stood there.

"Hi," LoAna said smiling.

"Hey," Jamie said.

"What's up?" LoAna asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I..." Jamie began as he looked past her and saw Kieran, Nick and Julien looking up at them from their board game that they had been playing on the floor, "Can we talk alone?"

"Sure," LoAna said, her smile turning into a straight face.

LoAna walked out the room and shut the door behind her. They moved a bit down the hall where no one could hear them and sat against the wall.

"What did you want to talk about?" LoAna asked.

"Um, I wanted to…Are you really from the future?" Jamie asked, awkwardly.

LoAna didn't answer him.

"Are you?" Jamie asked again.

"Yeah," LoAna answered, "we all are."

Jamie looked down at the ground and said, "You know, I really do like you, right, but…"

"I'm not from that far into the future, you know," LoAna said.

Jamie gave her a look.

"Well, it's not that far, it's not like you're an old man then, or anything," LoAna said, "You're actually really cute, then. You're not that old, and you…" LoAna held her hand over her mouth realizing she was telling him too much about the future.

"What?" Jamie asked, now interested.

"Nothing," LoAna mumbled still holding her hands over her mouth.

Jamie looked at LoAna and smiled.

"You think I'm cute in the future?" Jamie asked, surprised.

"I…maybe," LoAna said a smile going over her face as moved her hands away from her face.

"How long until you leave?" Jamie asked.

"It depends…on a lot of things," LoAna answered.

"You promise, you aren't from that far in the future?" Jamie asked making sure.

"Well, it could be further. You're still young, just not exactly age appropriate," LoAna said, "my dad would…." LoAna cut herself off and slammed her hands up to her face again.

Jamie looked at her oddly.

"What I ain't like your dad or anything?" Jamie said sort of in a freaked out tone, "Cause that'd be creepy."

"No," LoAna said shaking her head.

"So what about your dad?" Jamie asked.

"No, I've said too much," LoAna said, anxiously.

LoAna turned to get up. She leaned over and kissed Jamie on the check and stood up.

"You know I don't really care what your dad would say," Jamie said smiling.

"_You should,_" LoAna thought.

LoAna stopped getting up and sat back down. She looked into Jamie's eyes and Jamie looked into hers. They both smiled.

Rogue walked into the living room. Kitty and Kurt were in the living room watching TV. Kitty sat on one couch, while Kurt lounged on another.

"Hey, Kitty, can ah talk to ya?" Rogue asked.

"Sure," Kitty said turning away from the TV towards Rogue.

Rogue looked at Kurt. Kurt noticed how she was looking at him.

"I'm vanna go call Amanda," Kurt said teleporting out the room.

"So, what you want to like talk about?" Kitty asked.

"Ya said tat Kieran was wearin a dog tag like Mr. Logan's?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, she was why?" Kitty said getting anxious, "you think it means something. I thought it was just like a coincidence, or something. I mean a lot of people wear dog tags. Like almost everyone in the army has one, but it did look a lot like his."

"Ah don't trust 'em and ah think that dog tag has something to do wit it," Rogue said, "Ah'm gonna investigate it, but ah need ya help."

"Sure," Kitty said standing up, "what do you need me to do?"

Rogue looked at the door.

"Ah need ya to get tat dog tag away from Kieran. Ah don't know if she takes it off or not so it could be hard for 'er not ta notice tat it's missin," Rogue said, "but if ah can see it up close, ah think we can have proof tat they ain't who they say they are."

"I can do it, but do you think she like stole it from Mr. Logan in the future or something like that?" Kitty asked.

"Ah'm guessin," Rogue said, "Did ya see how they're actin. If they had wanted ta save de future they could have told us, but they didn't. And the way tat they're actin's gettin all too suspicious."

"So when do you want me to get it?" Kitty asked.

"As soon as ya can," Rogue answered.

"Okay," Kitty nodded, "How do you expect me to get it away from her?"

"Ah've got an idea of what we can do, ya jus have ta follow ma lead," Rogue said.


	37. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Pictures for this story can be found on my deviantART account. Link can be found on my fanfic profile. Please review. Thanks.

Nick, Julien, and Kieran were sitting on the floor around a board game.

"Do you think LoAna's coming back to finish the game?" Nick asked.

"Na," Julien said as he cleared the bored.

"This is so boring," Kieran moaned, "I don't know why Virginia can't just let us help plan whatever she's doing."

"Have you seen her this afternoon? She seems like kind of stressed," Nick said, "I thought the whole we stopped the Phoenix thing would have made her a bit more happy."

"Jus cause we stopped de Phoenix doesn't mean we sav'd de future," Julien said, "she's jus cautious, ain't no reason ta worry bout 'er. 'sides prett'y soon we'll ba long gone."

Kieran glared at him.

"Ah meant outta tis town," Julien said as he looked at Kieran, "Ah been tinkin we head out ta de west."

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Cause if we gotta live in tis time, Ah'm tinkin we live it in style, we go ta Vegas for a bit and get some spendin cash," Julien answered.

"How's that inconspicuous?" Kieran asked.

"Hey, it ain't our fault, we can't go home," Julien answered with a smile glancing at Kieran.

"You're gonna shut up or I'm gonna shut you up with my fist," Kieran threatened.

"Jus sayin, we make de best wit what we got," Julien said.

"I'm like surprised that you don't wanna live in style, Kieran. You never lived in the mansion like the rest of us did," Nick commented.

"You," Kieran said as she stood up, "are all idiots!"

Kieran walked to the door and thought stressfully, "_Boys_!"

"Ya knaw ya should jus relax, Kieran," Julien said, "We jus talkin, dere ain't no way Virginia's gonna let us go ta Vegas."

"We're just having some fun," Nick said.

"You two have no idea what's really going on," Kieran said as she walked out the door and thought, "_No one really does_."

The door slammed. Nick and Julien stared at the door for minute.

"She's angry," Nick said, stating the obvious.

"Na duh," Julien replied sarcastically.

"Now what?" Nick asked looking around the room for something to do, "TV?"

Julien shrugged.

Kieran walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda.

Rogue and Kitty walked in. Rogue motioned with her head to Kieran. Kitty nodded.

"Follow ma lead," Rogue whispered to Kitty, low enough that Kieran couldn't hear her.

Rogue walked over to the fridge and opened it. She grabbed a can of soda and dropped it on the ground.

"Ma bad," Rogue mumbled as she leaned on the ground and picked the drink up.

Kitty took a few steps into the room and waited. Kieran looked at Rogue for a moment, giving her a 'whatever' look. Rogue stood up and held the can out towards Kieran. She snapped the lid open and it started to spray out all over Kieran.

"Sorry," Rogue apologized.

"Yeah, you ought to be...shoot," Kieran said and added mentally, "_I_ _have enough problems as it is_."

Rogue picked up a napkin and handed it to Kieran. Kieran glared at Rogue and snatched the napkin from her. She started to wipe off her shirt. Rogue motioned her head towards Kieran, and Kitty walked up behind Kieran who wasn't paying any attention. Kitty reach out intangibly and grabbed the metal chain that held the dog tags. When her hand was away from Kieran's head she became tangible again. Then, she dashed out the room.

"Ah'm just gonna go," Rogue said.

"Whatever," Kieran replied.

Rogue walked out the kitchen.

"Ugh," Kieran groaned, finishing wiping off her shirt.

Kieran leaned over and threw the napkin in the trash. She stopped and looked around. She reached her hand up to her neck to feel for her dog tags. Her eyes widened as she grasped nothing, but air.

"Those idiots, I'm gonna kill them!" Kieran exclaimed as she stormed out the room.

Rogue and Kitty ran into Logan's room. Logan wasn't in it.

"You know as soon as she finds out that it's gone, she's like gonna come after us," Kitty said.

"Ah know," Rogue replied as she looked around Logan's dresser, "help mah look for it."

"How do you like know he's not wearing it?" Kitty asked.

"I don't, but he's in the danger room right now, and I'm pretty sure he takes it off when he trains," Rogue answered.

The girls started digging into his dresser draws looking.

"Do you see it?" Rogue asked.

"No," Kitty said walking across the room. She opened the draw by the nightstand and found something metal hanging on a chain.

"Found it!" Kitty shouted, overly excited.

Rogue walked over to Kitty.

"Where's Kieran's?" Rogue asked.

Kitty dug into her pocket and pulled out the dog tags.

"Here," Kitty said handing the tags to Rogue.

Rogue held both sets of dog tags up, one in each of her hands. The words Wolverine were imprinted on both of them. Rogue switched from the 'Wolverine' tag on each chain to the other tag dangling down and looked at them. She saw that they both had Logan imprinted on them.

"They're the same," Rogue announced.

"So did she steal them or do you think he just gave them to her?" Kitty asked.

"Ya see the way Kieran acts around Mr. Logan? Ah don't think he eva gave 'er anything except maybe a good beatin up. Ah think she stole it," Rogue said.

Kitty grabbed the dog tags that Kieran had worn away from Rogue.

"The only difference is…this one's like a lot older and more beaten up," Kitty said.

"Yeah, well now we have proof, but…" Rogue began, but was interrupted.

The door opened. Kieran was standing in the hall looking at them with a scowl on her face.

"Give that back!" Kieran demanded walking into Logan's room.

"It's not yours," Kitty replied, "unless you know something we don't."

Kieran stared at kitty and then said walking closer to her, "I was wearing it, it's mine."

"How'd ya get it?" Rogue asked.

"I…it's none of your business," Kieran replied.

"Yeah, well, we'll just tell Mr. Logan that you stole it from him from whenever you come from," Kitty said.

"Give it to me, now or else," Kieran threatened.

"What ya gonna do?" Rogue asked, "Blue us to death."

"I'm gonna…" Kieran started as she reached out her hand and tried to grab the dog tags from Kitty who had turned intangible, "…I don't need some fancy powers to get to you, I can always just…"

"Mr. Logan," Kitty said, "Hi,"

"That's not gonna work," Kieran shook her head.

"Oh, isn't it?" Logan asked from the doorway where he stood.

Kieran turned around and looked at him.

"What is going on in my room?" Logan asked stepping into his room.

"Nothing…I…," Kieran began.

"Here this is yours," Rogue said as she handed Logan his dog tags, "by the way, she has ya tags from the future."

Logan held the tags in his hand and looked at Kieran. Kieran turned around and swiped the tags from the future and darted for the door.

"Kieran..." Logan said.

She ran past him and down the hall.

"Ah don't think she's tellin us everything bout 'erself. She's hidin somethin, ah know it," Rogue said.

"_Yeah she is, just not what you think she's hiding_," Logan thought.

Logan looked towards where Kieran had run.

"Just get out of my room, I'll deal with her," Logan said.

Kitty and Rogue walked towards the door.

"You know when we confronted her, she never did actually deny stealing it," Kitty said.

"All that work for nothing," Rogue mumbled, "she better get caught ."

Rogue and Kitty walked out the room.

"_How did she get my dog tags_?" Logan wondered.


	38. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

Virginia sat in the middle of the floor in her room. She had paper spread all around her. She was holding a pencil and writing on the papers.

"_There has to be something I'm missing…maybe…shoot_," Virginia thought as she erased something from one of the sheets and reworked something else.

Virginia looked towards the window and put her hand to her head.

"_Dang it…Why didn't I think of this before…shoot_,"

There was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Virginia said nervously as she tried to pick up her papers.

The door opened and Logan stood in the doorway.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Just wanted to tell you that the whole only telling part of the story thing is leaving the X-men curious," Logan replied.

"What do you mean?" Virginia said, "I have enough problems as it is, if you told them anything…"

"I didn't, that's your job, but Kieran in not too many words did," Logan said, "For some reason she's wearing my dog tags…want to explain that?"

Virginia stared at Logan and thought, "_I don't have time for this_."

"Is that why you're here, you wanna know why she has them?" Virginia said, getting aggravated, "well, I'm not telling you. Go ask her yourself, if you wanna know bad enough."

"You okay, kid?" Logan asked, "You seem…stressed."

Virginia took a deep breath.

"Nothing I can't handle," Virginia replied, irritated, "I have everything under control. Everything in gonna be perfect. And I don't need anyone else's help."

Logan looked at her and asked, "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"I'm…I don't have time for you. Go ask Kieran. I don't care, but word of advice, she'll probably not give you an answer, that's how she is. She'll mention her past, but she won't really talk about it. You learn to live with it," Virginia said looking down at the papers in her hands, "Now go."

"You know doing things alone, never works, right?"Logan said, "I know that from prior experiences."

"I don't really think you could help me even if I told you what was wrong," Virginia said.

"Try me," Logan suggested.

"…I changed an element in the future that shouldn't have been changed," Virginia said closing her eyes and resting her head on her hand tiredly.

"What did you change?" Logan asked.

"I'm supposed to be born in 9 months and my parents don't even know each other exists," Virginia said, her eyes still closed and resting on her hand.

Logan was silent.

Kitty came running up to the door.

"Virginia, Professor X wants to talk to you," Kitty said.

"_Great,_" thought Virginia. She stood up and walked to the door, "Sure."

Kitty glanced around the room and looked at Virginia's bed where she had a stack of papers laid out on it.

"_I wonder what those are_?" Kitty thought.

"No one in my room," Virginia announced, "Get out."

Logan turned and walked out the room. Kitty hesitated, but walked out, too. Virginia closed the door behind her as she walked down the hall.

As soon as Virginia turned the corner down the hall, Kitty walked through Virginia's door into her room.

Kitty looked around the room. She walked over to the bed and looked at the papers. She picked them up and looked through them.

"_They're calculations_," Kitty thought, "_and years and dates and…_" Her eyes went wide and she gasped as she looked at a page from the bottom of the stack. She set the pages back on the bed and walked out Virginia's room quickly.

Professor X sat in his wheelchair behind his desk in his study.

Virginia opened the door and walked in.

"You wanted to see me," Virginia said.

"Yes, sit down," Professor X said, "I wanted to talk to you about some things."

"Okay," Virginia said awkwardly, "What kind of things?"

"A bit back, not too long before you came here, I had been inside of Apocalypse's mind and had a vision of the future," Professor X said, "So far only two of those things..."

"Three the brotherhood joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Freedom Force already," Virginia interrupted.

"Excuse me, three of those things have happened already," Professor X said correcting himself, "I'd expect that the others will happen to, am I right?"

"I can't really talk about the future, but seeing that you've already seen it, yeah even with us stopping Jean, I don't that'll effect the dangers that are coming," Virginia said closing her eyes and laying her head on her hand.

"Are you alright?" Professor X asked.

"Yeah," Virginia answered sitting back up.

"Well, as you are going to be leaving soon, I just wanted to talk to you about what the future holds as much as you can tell me, that is," Professor X said.

Virginia gritted her teeth and said, "I…I don't think your X-men will have to worry, if they do what I hope they'll do when the time comes to fight…the only other real threat from your vision besides Phoenix, I think everything will work out."

Virginia took a deep breath and put her hand to her head.

"Um, I'm…tired, I'm gonna get to bed early," Virginia said standing up.

"Okay," Professor X said. He looked at her and seemed a bit surprised, "Um, Virginia, your telepathy block…"

"I…it's just to keep our knowledge about the future from getting into the wrong hands," Virginia said cutting him off.

"As I figured, but that's not what I..." Professor X began.

Virginia walked out the study. She was still holding her head.


	39. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

The next morning Kitty and Rogue were sitting at the table alone in the kitchen.

"Did ya find anyting else out?" Rogue asked.

Kitty just stared at the cup in her hand.

"Wha?" Rogue asked.

"I…I like don't think we should investigate them anymore, I mean like we should trust them is all I'm getting at," Kitty said.

"Yesterday ya were all bout findin out who they are. Wha happened?" Rogue asked.

"I…I just…I like trust them more today, is all," Kitty smiled hesitantly.

Rogue gave Kitty a look.

"Wha do ya know that ah don't know?" Rogue asked.

Kitty looked away from her cup.

"I…I'm going to go get ready for the training session. It's in five," Kitty said as she walked out the kitchen.

"_She knows something_," Rogue thought.

Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Cyclops were in the danger room. Jean was using this time to get in another session with the professor.

The door opened and Nick, LoAna, and Julien walked in.

"Where's the others?" Cyclops asked.

"Kieran's bein Kieran, an Virginia…," Julien said, "Ah don't really knaw where she is. Ah haven't seen 'er today."

"Well, we're starting. They're just going to have to be late," Cyclops said.

Nick, Julien, and LoAna walked over to the X-men.

"Today, we're gonna do it old school. Boys against girls," Cyclops instructed, "Since there's more boys than girls, girls, you'll get a head start. Boys, your job is to stop the girls from getting into the area you're guarding. Girls, all you have to do is get past the boys to win."

LoAna walked over by Kitty and Rogue.

"Session 023 level 5, begin," Scott said and the session appeared.

The girls ran towards their destination.

"Shadowcat, ya get Nick, LoAna ya get Julien, ah'll handle Cyclops. Watch out for Nightcrawler, he's anyone around him's."

"Can we switch?" Shadowcat asked.

"No, why..." Rogue began, "No."

Shadowcat grunted and ran towards Nick. She stopped in front of him and looked at him awkwardly.

"Are you going to come and try to get past me or not?" Nick asked, antagonizing her.

Shadowcat tilted her head to the side and stared at him. She opened her mouth to talk, but didn't. "_I can't do this_," she thought, "_it's too weird_."

"I…LoAna," Shadowcat called.

LoAna turned away from Julien.

"What?" she asked.

"Can you switch with me?" Shadowcat asked.

LoAna looked around and nodded, "Sure."

"Like thanks," Shadowcat replied running over to Julien.

"What was that all about?" LoAna asked Nick.

"I don't know…Are you gonna ambush me or not?" Nick replied.

LoAna ran towards Nick to get past him.

Shadowcat stood in front of Julien.

"Wha ya gonna do?" Julien antagonized.

Shadowcat ran straight through Julien.

"That," Shadowcat smiled.

"Cheat'r," Julien replied.

Nightcrawler teleported in front of Rogue who was trying to get around Cyclops.

"Vooks like Shadowcat's already through," Nightcrawler stated.

Rogue tried to run around Cyclops, but Nightcrawler intercepted her run again.

"It isn't that easy," Cyclops said.

Rogue looked around. Julien was talking to Shadowcat. Rogue started to run towards the area where he was supposed to be guarding.

"LoAna," Rogue called. She motioned to where she was running to.

LoAna nodded and started to run in the same direction. Both girls ran past Julien.

"Looks like we won," Rogue said.

"Ah thought ya only had ta watch one of 'em," Julien said.

Cyclops shook his head.

"Ma bad," Julien shrugged.

"Veah, ve lost," Nightcrawler sighed.

"Well, like ah said, Shadowcat, ya a cheata," Julien said.

"Says like only you," Shadowcat retorted.

"End of session," Cyclops shouted and the session disappeared. He looked around, "Kieran and Virgina never showed?"

"That sounds like Kieran, but it doesn't sound like Virginia," Nick muttered to Julien.

"Maybe, we gettin ready ta leave," Julien suggested.

"Hopefully," Nick replied and walked out the danger room doors.

Virginia was sitting on her bed thinking. She looked at the clock by her bed.

"_They should be getting out the danger room just about now_," she thought, "_…I'm only gonna get one chance at this…I just hope it works_."

She stood up. Closing her eyes tightly, she took a deep breath. She walked across the room towards the door.

"_I can't believe I'm gonna do this_," Virginia thought as she reached for the door. A small smile crept across her face, "_It could be fun, I guess_."

Virginia opened the door and walked out.

Kieran was sitting in a tree looking at the Mansion.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked walking up to the tree.

"Go away," Kieran demanded.

"Kid, I just wanted to talk," Logan sighed.

"I don't want to talk to you," Kieran replied, "I already know what you want to talk about and I won't tell you."

"What did I do?" Logan asked, "Cause I'd really like to know."

"You wouldn't get it," Kieran shook her head, "Trust me."

"Try me," Logan said.

Kieran looked down at him.

"No..I…," Kieran started, "You want answers? Fine. You didn't give those tags to me, but it's not what you think. When I found them, you weren't going to be needing them back." She smirked, "If you know what I mean..."

Logan looked at her and took a deep breath.

"Kid, you're gonna be leaving here in a bit, so why don't we just call a truce for now. In the future you can have many years having a long and happy life hating my guts, but I haven't done anything to you yet," Logan said, "So get over it."

"Long and happy? Right," Kieran mumbled.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Nothing," Kieran replied. She looked at the tree.

"That's getting really annoying. If you wanna say something, say it. Don't just hint at it and stop. It's getting really old, kid," Logan said.

"What do you want me to tell you, huh? The fact that it's my fault we're not gone by now, or how I keep getting upset when you say long and happy life. You got to live that. Trust me it may not be too happy, but it's definately long. I won't," Kieran's glance didn't leave the tree.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

Kieran looked at him and smirked.

"Screw my powers. They're killing me," Kieran spat out.

Logan looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "You look fine."

"Funny. It's internal," Kieran replied, "When we came back to the past, some part of me was actually hoping I'd be killed in battle. Just bringing us back to this time knocked off half of what little life time I had left."

Logan stared at her not sure what to say.

"We can't even get home because I, me, can't even take us half way there. There'd be nothing left of me," Kieran said, "I'd be dead. You happy? Is that really what you wanted me to say?"

"You're how you got here?" Logan asked.

"Duh," Kieran replied.

"Kid…," Logan began.

"No, don't kid me," Kieran said jumping out the tree, "You think your life's been rough? Most of the people in my group's had worse. Just look at your daughter."

"What happened to her?" Logan asked.

"You think the Weapon X Program wouldn't like to have their hands on their precious Weapon X's daughter?" Kieran replied walking away, "Come on, you've been cloned."

Logan watched speechless as Kieran walked away.


	40. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

Scott and Jean were sitting in the living room by themselves watching a movie. Virginia walked in. She took a deep breath and bit her lip as she walked across the room.

Jean and Scott looked up at her.

"May we help you?" Jean asked.

Virginia still biting her lip said, "No, I…I've always wanted to watch this movie and here it is on."

"Aren't you from the future or something, shouldn't you have seen this already?" Jean asked.

"No, I was born after it came out and thanks to…you, there was other things to do besides watch a movie…that I want to watch," Virginia replied. She smiled hesitantly.

"You can watch it. Just sit down," Scott said looking back at the TV.

Virginia sat down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"_This has to go perfectly_," she thought.

Jean leaned over and kissed Scott on the lips.

"_Okay, enough is enough!_" Virginia thought and she said, "So Scott, you still think that girls are weak?"

"What?" Scott asked coughing, "No, how'd you…never mind."

"You sure cause I mean you still save the damsel in distress every chance you get, right?" Virginia continued.

"No," Scott looked at Jean and said, "We're equals."

"Yeah right," Virginia rolled her eyes, "You had to risk your life to save Jean. Sounds a lot like saving damsels if I were you?"

"What I think or don't think is none of your business," Scott said getting a bit aggravated.

"Yeah, you have to listen to Jean. She's sort of like the mother that you never had. Well, you had one but she died. Maybe Jean reminds you of her," Virginia said, "You also can't have any secrets with Jean. You sort of enjoyed it when you were with Taryn didn't you because she never knew about the mutant half of your life, but Jean, here, she knows your every thought. Kind of creepy." Virginia smiled, "By the way have you talked to Taryn recently?"

"No," Scott said confused.

"What are you trying to do?" Jean asked.

"Nothing, I'm just making sure that you really know each other inside and out. Even better than when Jean knows what Scott's gonna say, before he even says it. It really annoys him, did you know? Oh and can't forget about all Scott's crushes. I mean he'd never admit it, but when Rogue first arrived, there was definitely something about her being mysterious that just clicked with him. Sometimes it still shows."

"Shut up, you have no idea what you're talking about," Scott demanded raising his voice.

"Do I? These are your thoughts. Trust me," Virginia said, "Anyway where were we? Crushes. Yes, but let's move on to a more personal manner…"

"Get out of here now!" Scott yelled standing up.

"You really should be quiet, Virginia," Jean added.

"Says I totally thought about cheating on you. Twice?" Virginia grinned again this time at Jean, "Yeah there was just something about Lucas when he kidnapped me. I felt sorry and something else, more passionate. And of course, there was someone else, but I'll keep that name to myself. For leverage later on."

"Stop telling lies," Scott snapped.

"Really, cause I'm kind of surprised you are saying no to the last one about Jean. I mean come on, she thought about cheating on Duncan for you and practically every other guy almost every other day, but she stayed with him. She's really just some kind of player," Virginia said, "A really hard type of girl to be with."

Jean looked at her furiously.

"Come on, Jean, seriously, if someone else, far more…hotter and everything came up, would you seriously stay with Scott?" Virginia asked.

"Yes," Jean nodded looking at Scott. She grabbed his hand, "I would. And I'd never cheat on him."

Virginia closed her eyes and steadied herself with the chair she was sitting in. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"You really care about him?" Virginia asked doubtingly.

"Yes," Jean replied.

"You better be sure without a doubt, that you like him a sure hell of a lot," Virginia demanded.

"I do," Jean said a bit angry with having to defend it.

"I swear you better. Without a doubt, if you ever thought he wasn't enough or whatever else your player of a mind thinks. If you ever doubted him, which I know you have, you had better just get up and leave right now," Virginia said, "You know he'll never be enough for you. He isn't right for you and you're just wasting his time."

Jean, growing angry, looked at her and said, "What is it with you? Test of my love or something. How many times do I have to say it?"

"You never did?" Virginia said smiling.

Jean telekinetically pushed Virginia to the floor. She shook her head.

"Virginia, I do love Scott, with all my heart. Is that what you wanted to hear? I've told him that before many times. And I mean it. Nothing is going to change the fact that I love him and nobody is going to change it. I'm not sure what you are trying to do, but I love Scott. I will love him forever, I swear," Jean said crossly.

"And I love her back," Scott said smiling at Jean, "Forever."

"Do you get it? We love each other," Jean said slowly.

Virginia closed her eyes and started to breath heavily. She blinked trying to see. She looked at Scott almost mournfully and thought, "_I…I can't win…There's no way to beat it…I've…lost._"

Virginia stared Jean in the eyes and said, "You better for what's about to happen."

Jean looked at her confused.

"What? What's about to happen?" Jean asked.

Virginia closed her eyes taking a another deep breath and stood up. She looked at Jean and shook her head.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter," she turned and walked towards the door, her eyes staring at the floor as she walked a bit staggeringly.

Scott and Jean looked at each other confused.

"What doesn't matter?" Scott asked.

"_Changed the future for the best...Changed the future for the best..._" Virginia repeatingly thought.

Virginia put her hand to her head.

"Virginia?" Jean asked.

Virginia bit her tongue and said, "You two…what can I say…you…you're perfect together."

"Okay..." Scott said awkwardly.

Jean looked at Virginia. Her eyes went wide.

"_My shield_," Virginia thought turning around towards Jean, "_If it's losing power…this can't be good_."

"What was all that just now?" Jean asked.

"Nothing," Virginia replied turning back towards the door, "Don't go near the heads of my team. You hear me? I swear. I'd find a way to destroy you. Do you hear me? Stay away from my team and their thoughts."

Jean looked at her oddly. She held Virginia back telekinetically from walking any further and walked towards her.

"You are not going to just come in here and disturb us by saying a bunch of unmannerly things. You should be ashamed of yourself for being such a big mouth. You really need to learn to keep your telepathy to yourself. You have no manners for privacy," Jean said, "And now you are being all I don't care about what not and making threats to me. Okay, I get whatever future junk you have, but seriously is it that hard for one person to finish a complete thought in whatever time you come from. It's like you were raised by a pack of wolves. I mean, seriously, who the heck raised you?"

Virginia looked at Jean.

"_I've got nothing left to lose_," she thought and almost angrily replied, "Your boyfriend."

Jean and Scott looked at Virginia confused.

"Yes. You heard correct. Virginia Grace Summers," Virginia said angrily.

Scott let out a laugh and smiled. Jean smiled and put her hand on Virginia shoulder. She turned towards Scott, but turned quickly back towards Virginia.

"You're blonde?" Jean said confused.

Virginia smiled a bit sinisterly at Jean.

"Who…Who's your mother?" Scott asked.

"Oh don't worry," Virginia said still grinning at Jean, "You haven't met her yet, unfortunately."

Jean took her hand off of Virginia's shoulder and looked at Scott shocked. Scott looked back at her almost embarrassed.

"When do I meet her?" Scott asked awkwardly.

"You should have already. It's disappointing actually, but go on be happy with Jean for all eternity, while I disappear into nothing," Virginia said angry at Scott now.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

Embarrassed, Jean thought, "_Nothing_?" She looked at Virginia and asked, "When are you born?"

"Nine months to this very day," Virginia said stepping back staggering.

Scott and Jean looked at each other and then back at Virginia.

"I think we should talk to the professor about this," Scott stated not sure what to do.

Virginia shook her head and said, "Like I said you're perfect for each other. Go on be happy, it's too late for me."

Virginia bolted through the doorway.

"What do I do?" Scott asked.

Jean looked at him, but was too embarrassed to talk.


	41. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

LoAna and the new mutants were in the kitchen sitting at the table.

"So are you two like a couple or something?" Bobby asked almost laughing.

Jamie and LoAna looked at each other and blushed.

"Yes…no…I don't know," Jamie shrugged, "Yes?"

LoAna smiled, "If you want."

"Cool," Jamie smiled back, "That's a yes, Bobby."

"I heard," Bobby replied, holding in his laugh.

"You two make a cute couple," Amara stated.

"An Jamie finally has a real girlfrien," Sam added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jamie asked.

"You're the one who said you were going on a date with Kitty," Ray pointed out.

"I leant you a suit and everything," Roberto said.

Jamie's face started to turn red.

"At least this time e's found himself someone who actually likes 'em back and doesn't think of em as a brother," Sam said.

Logan walked in. His eyes were focused on LoAna. No one noticed him come in.

"Yeah, but then again Jamie found himself a girlfriend with someone from the future," Amara said.

Logan stopped and looked at the new mutants.

"Only you, Jamie, could think that you could make it work that you're dating LoAna," Bobby mocked.

Logan looked at Bobby, then at Jamie and LoAna speechless.

"_Dating LoAna..._" Logan thought, almost horrified.

"Hey, Mr. Logan," Roberto said looking up.

The new mutants and LoAna all turned to see Logan watching them. LoAna went red realizing that he had overheard their conversation.

"Hi," Logan said slowly, "Can I speak with LoAna?"

"Yeah," Amara said standing up.

The new mutants stood up and walked out the room.

"See you later," Jamie said letting go of LoAna's hand which he'd been holding.

LoAna nodded awkwardly.

"Dating?" Logan asked when they were gone.

"You heard that?" LoAna replied, "You know in the future…you're totally okay with it."

"I am?" Logan asked.

LoAna smiled hesitantly, "Sort of. It never happened, so…"

"You and Jamie…You realize there's a problem there, right?" Logan asked, "A bit of an age difference."

"He's just a year older now," LoAna shrugged.

"That's not what I meant," Logan said.

"I know," LoAna said, saddened.

Logan looked at her.

"That's not the reason I'm here," Logan stated, "LoAna, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" LoAna asked, puzzled.

Logan cleared his throat and asked, "What happens in the future? I mean with you and my past."

LoAna went pale.

"LoAna?" Logan asked.

"I…I…a lot," LoAna said almost in tears.

"If I knew what happened…," Logan suggested.

LoAna shook her head and said, "No, it wouldn't matter…They'd still get me."

"How do you know?" Logan asked.

"I…I just do, you can't stop it because you…you didn't even know I was missing," LoAna said.

"Why not?" Logan asked not following.

"Because…I wasn't always with the X-men," LoAna explained, "For a bit of my life, you didn't even know I existed."

"Why?" Logan asked.

"My mom," LoAna said.

"Who is...?" asked Logan.

"I was sort of hoping you could fill that in," LoAna replied almost smiling.

Logan looked her in the eyes, "What happened? I have time."

"I…I was taken by these people, evil people, and they did things, scary things..." LoAna said holding back her tears.

"LoAna…" Logan muttered.

"No," LoAna said, "I don't know exactly what they did, and I'm glad…I don't ever want to go back there, but you…you can't change that. I have to go through it. I have to." Tears rolled down her face.

"Why?" asked Logan.

LoAna looked into his eyes and said, "Because I learned to live with what happened and…it has to happen to make me who I am. When you find out that I exist, it's after it happens...Without going through it, I would never have known you or my friends. I'd probably still be with my mother or even dead…I'll be okay, trust me." A small grin crossed her face, "I am Wolverine's daughter."

Logan smiled.

LoAna wiped her eyes and looked at the door.

"Can I go back to the new mutants?" she asked.

Logan gave her a look and began, "About Jamie and you…"

LoAna smiled and walked out the room to find the new mutants.

Professor X was sitting in his study when Jean and Scott rushed in.

"Scott. Jean. What's wrong?" Professor X asked.

"Um..." Scott said as he thought, "_How do I phrase this_."

"Scott needs to tell you something," Jean said, awkwardly looking at Scott, "Actually, he needs your advice on something."

"What?" Professor X asked.

"I…What would happen to someone if they weren't…born?" Scott awkwardly asked.

"Well, I suppose they wouldn't exist. They may start to feel less and less there and then disappear when it was impossible for them to be born by all means," Professor X said, "Why?"

"Um…we have a problem," Scott said, "A very big problem."

Jean smirked and thought, "_This is gonna be awkward_."

"I…One of the…Apparently Virginia's my daughter," Scott finally blurted out.

Professor X looked at him and then at Jean. Jean turned away from him.

"The problem, Professor, is… she's to be born in exactly 9 months…And, I haven't even met her mother yet," Scott said a bit embarrassed.

"I see," Professor X nodded.

"Her shield, I was able to get past it pretty easily," Jean stated, "I think her powers are starting to fail. And, by the way she looks, she's even starting to fail."

"That would explain why I sense her thoughts. When I had talked to her, it seemed that her powers were not all the way here, so to speak," Professor X said.

"Um, what do I do?" Scott asked, "I mean if she's to be born…"

"Well, changing the future can be difficult, and it always leaves the possibility of erasing someone from existence, even themselves," Professor X explained, "I would suggest that you talk to her. That's probably the best thing to do."

"We tried, but she ran off," Scott said.

"Then, maybe if you try again," Professor X suggested, "Maybe this time without Jean, would work better."

Jean looked at Scott.

"Jean…" Scott began.

"It's probably for the best," Jean said.

"Okay, I'll try," Scott said as he walked towards the door and out the room.

"Jean?" Professor X said, "Are you okay?"

Jean shook her head and said, "I'm fine. Just a bit stunned."

"If it makes you feel any better, I would hypothesis that where she comes from, you weren't there considering what we stopped. In her future, you were something you aren't anymore. She has no idea what your future holds anymore," Professor X said sincerely.

Jean smiled.

Julien was sitting alone on the porch playing solitaire.

There was a rustle of bushes. Julien looked up.

"Hello?" Julien said, "Who's dere?"

There was no answer. Julien stood up and walked onto the grass and looked around.

"Probab'ly jus some stupid animal," Julien muttered when he saw nothing.

He started walking towards the porch. There was another sound and someone cuffed his hands.

"Wha tis dis?" Julien asked confused.

"Shut up, mutie," a man shushed.

Another man punched Julien to the ground. He put a bag over Julien's head. Then, took out a shot and stabbed it into Julien. Julien fell limp unconscious.

"Take him away," a man hissed.

They carried Julien out into the woods.


	42. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thank you.

Virginia was in her room lying on her bed. There was a knock on the door.

"Virginia?" Scott asked from the other side.

Virginia didn't answer. Scott opened the door and walked in.

"Virginia, can we talk?" he asked.

"Go away," she mumbled.

"Come on, just talk to me," Scott said.

"No!" Virginia demanded, "Just forget I told you anything."

"How can I forget when you tell me something like that?"

"You just do," Virginia sighed, "Logan's dealing with it."

"Logan…he knows?"

"Sort of,"

"Virginia, just tell me at least who your mom is," Scott insisted.

"Why?" she asked, "so you can…No, just forget it. Never mind."

"Virginia," Scott said, "Is this right? If you aren't…Are you sure about the date?"

"Yes," Virginia nodded, "I've calculated it and checked it a hundred times, I'm positive."

"Are you positive I haven't met her?" Scott walked a bit closer to her.

"Yes, I changed too much," she explained, "Without you two having even met...it doesn't matter."

"It must matter. Why would you try to break Jean and I up if it didn't matter?"

"Because I thought maybe if you were broken up things might piece themselves together in time, but I miscalculated something," she replied.

"What?" asked Scott.

Virginia looked up at Scott and said genuinely, "You love her. I'm not doing that to you or my mom. It's not right."

"Is any of this?" he asked, half-joking.

Virginia stared into Scott's eyes, "Where I grew up, it wasn't just that Jean went MIA leaving you to grieve or what not. Things were different. Your relationship was…different. At this point in life, the father who raised had been in self pity...lost. When my group came here, I guess we delayed it to not happening." She looked to the ground, "There was a reason Kieran kissed you in battle..."

Scott sat on the bed beside her and joked, "That's good. Wouldn't want there to be any feeling to it. Besides you know...awkwardness."

"...I told her to. Before Jean became Phoenix, the fiery bird, she was distancing herself. You saw it, but couldn't stop her. She still loved you, but you weren't so sure anymore. She had started to ignore you. Spent a lot more time in the danger room alone. One night you went out. You made your way to a bar. That's where you met my mom. You talked, but after a couple of hours, she started to get close to you. And you…you felt that Jean wasn't Jean anymore. You came home thinking no one saw you. You kissed, Jean saw. She had been in her bedroom and had watched you come home. She was angry, but she real. It was like that distance she had been keeping closed in, just by getting jealous. She was the Jean you had fallen for again. That's what I mimicked when Kieran kissed you...Technically, Jean witnessed you kiss my mom again years later when she was wrecking chaos or something. You could almost see it in her eyes that she lost power, but she was too far too powerful and had basically lost her humanity to overwhelming power. And, how you once saw her was gone. You had moved on."

Scott was speechless.

"A bit after Jean became Phoenix and left you, you went to that same bar you had met my mother at that once. You were really upset about Jean, but my mom made you smile. And, you moved on. That's how I came to existence," she suddenly frowned, "Or would have."

Scott took a deep breath, "She made me happy?"

"Yeah," Virginia smiled, "Real happy. Happier than…you were with Jean for the longest."

"Like I said before, nothing here's right," he shook his head, "I can't believe I'm asking this, but...where's your mother now?"

"I don't know. She's from Boston, but she's here in New York with College. If I had to guess, she's at a bar," Virginia figured.

"A bar?"

"Yeah, she goes there a lot,"

"What is she a bartender?"

"No, she's more like the unhired, unpaid stripper," Virginia said with a smile.

"You're joking,"

Virginia shook her head, "I'm serious."

Scott looked at her oddly. He put his hand to his head.

"You better be my daughter," he warned, "because if you're someone sent from some villain or something, I swear I'll…"

"What? What bad guy would send me back from the future to destroy your relationship with miss, only flaw is the fiery beast within, Jean Grey?"

"I'm just saying it's your word against my life," Scott said standing up.

"What is?" Virginia asked, confused, "Where are you going?"

Scott looked at her, "I guess I'm going to a bar to have a very awkward conversation."

Virginia stood up and smiled.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," he shrugged.

"I thought you were in love with Jean?" Virginia asked.

"I am...I think. It's just…like you said something has been different with Jean. I guess I just thought it was your group coming out of nowhere that caused it. But maybe it wasn't…" Scott walked over to the door.

"Thank you. I know you're giving up a lot."

Scott reached for the door, "You know I'm not guaranteeing anything. I'll talk to her, but…who knows what'll happen."

"I told you she's basically a stripper, right?" Virginia asked with a smile.

Scott turned and looked at her, "How am I supposed to know what she looks like?"

"I'll point her out,"

In the library, Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue were sitting at a table studying.

Nick walked in.

"Is Julien in here?" Nick asked.

"No," Rogue said.

"Have you like seen him?" Nick asked.

"No," Kurt replied without looking up.

"What are you studying for? It's a weekend and like didn't the senator and your principle from last year just die?" Nick asked.

"Yea, so good riddance," Rogue said, "Still 'ave exams."

"Veah," Kurt nodded.

Kitty looked up at Nick awkwardly and stood up.

"I'm gonna like go," Kitty said.

"Vat about studying?" Kurt asked.

"I'll…," Kitty looked at Nick, "I'll like study in my room or something."

She walked away from the table and gave Nick another weird look.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kitty shook her head, embarrassed.

"What is it?" Nick repeated, "Did I like do something?"

Kitty looked at him. She looked at Rogue and Kurt who were staring at her.

"Kitty?" Kurt asked.

"Not here," Kitty mumbled to Nick, "Somewhere else."

Kitty waved and rushed out the room.

"Vat was weird," Kurt stated.

"It was Kitty," Rogue replied looking back at her notes.

"Well, if you see Julien, tell him I'm looking for him," Nick said and walked out the room.

Julien was in a dimly lit cell. The bag over his head was now gone. He was tied to a chair and was now wearing a collar around his neck.

Julien opened his eyes suddenly.

"_Where am ah?_" he thought, still half dazed.

He tried to stand up, but couldn't because he was tied to the chair. He looked down at his hands. They were handcuffed.

"_Great, tat's a na ta untying de rope den..._" he thought to himself.

A door opened and a man walked in and stood in the shadows.

"You're awake," he stated.

"Na duh," Julien replied sarcastically.

"Let's talk," the man said.

Julien just looked at him.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked stepping into the light.

Julien gasped as the man showed himself. "_Trask_," he thought bitterly, but instead replied, "No. Should I?"

Trask laughed and introduced himself, "Colonel Bolivar Trask. Now how about you. You have a name?"

"Na," Julien shrugged.

"Well, that's even more interesting. You see I saw what you did to my commanding officer. He's still freaking out and has apparently resigned. He's also in therapy. You want to know something? I don't like it when someone de-statures one of my men. Especially one of my leading commanders. It makes me very mad when I have to get new men. And, no one likes it when I'm mad. And, I plan to do something about you. The only problem was when I looked you up, you don't exist, now do you?" Trask asked.

"Ah'm here ain't ah?"

"I don't know how you did it, but I'm going to find out. In the mean time, we can help each other out," Trask said, "You can aid me in a little project of mine, and I won't kill you. Deal."

"Na," Julien spat out.

"Why not?" Trask asked.

"Cause ah knaw deals. Dat ain't a deal," Julien answered, "Try 'gain."

"Fine if your life isn't worth enough, what is?" asked Trask.

Julien stared at Trask.

"_Ah can handle 'em_," he thought smirking, "_Ah already know what his game is, so...If Vegas ain't gonna work, ah do need someting else ta occupy mah time…_"

"Hundred thousand dollas," Julien stated.

"What?" Trask asked, shocked. "You're actually gonna help?"

"Duh, if ya give mah ma money," Julien said, "ah'll do whateva ya want mah ta."

"Good choice," Trask replied and turned around towards the door.

"Where ya going? Ah want mah money..and, ah wanna ba untied."

"Untie him, but keep him in here," Trask told a guard behind the opened door. He turned back around and looked at Julien, "I'll be back. Just be ready to do your job."

"Mah money?" Julien asked.

"After the job is done," Trask said as he walked out.

The guard walked over and began untying him from the chair.

Julien smirked, thinking,"_Well, dis is gonna ba interestin."_


	43. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

Kitty was sitting on her bed in her room. Her book was opened, but she wasn't studying.

"This is so not fair," she mumbled to herself.

She looked down at the book and closed it. She picked it up and threw it at the wall. Reaching over to her nightstand, she grabbed her phone. She started to dial a number, but stopped and hung the phone back up.

"This stinks,"

Kitty got up and grabbed the book she had flung to the floor.

"_How am I like supposed to study when…_," she thought.

Kurt teleported into Kitty's room.

"Vhat did vou get for question three?" he asked.

Kitty looked at her book and replied, "Um, like I didn't get there, yet."

"Oh," he sighed. He looked at her book, and brightened up, "Vid vou get number two?"

"Actually...I haven't even started," Kitty smiled, hesitantly.

Kurt gave her a look.

"Are vou okay?" he asked, "Rogue said vou were acting strange."

"I'm fine, I…" Kitty began. She turned away from Kurt and looked at the phone, "I've been thinking about like calling Lance up."

"Vhy? I thought vou two were through," he stated.

"Well, we were…are," she said, "but like during that Apocalypse battle he was really nice, and I haven't talked to him lately. I thought I might call him up...but I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

Kurt looked at her and held back a laugh, "Is vat a good idea?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I think so."

"Vell, watch out with vat guy," Kurt warned, "He's trouble."

Kitty frowned.

"Vou know, vidn't Rogue say him and ve rest of ve brotherhood joined that S.H.I.E.L.D. thingy?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, so…?"

"Vou realize they joined it to get out of prison because they shot Kelly, vight?" Kurt asked.

"Like you wouldn't," Kitty snapped, "...and it was Pietro, anyway."

"Same difference, vight? Vell, good luck with vour call," he teleported out the room.

Kitty reached over for the phone again, but stopped.

"_I'll call him later_," she decided and looked down at her book.

Scott and Virginia were sitting at a bar.

"You know I'm not 21, right?" Scott asked, "How the heck are we even in here, anyway?"

"You're over 18," Virginia replied, casually.

"And you?"

"Well...no, but in a year I will be, so…," she smiled and pointed to her head, "Besides that's what telepathy is for."

Scott gave her a look.

"Just...don't order a drink," she added, hesitantly.

He shook his head, "So, where is this woman?"

"She'll be here," Virginia replied and added mentally, "_I hope_."

Virginia looked around the room, while Scott watched the band on stage.

"_Come on, where are you?_" Virginia thought looking at the door.

She crossed her arms and laid her head on the bar.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

She shrugged and lifted her head up a bit. She leaned it against her hand.

"_People are gonna think I'm drunk,_" She thought with a sigh.

Virginia held her breath and stood up. She let her breath out and looked at Scott.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be back," she stated.

"Okay," Scott turned back towards the band.

Virginia walked to the restroom.

The band finished playing their song and the bar emptied out a bit, most were leaving drunk.

"Be back in five," the lead guitarist of the band said as him and the rest of the band walked off the stage.

Scott looked at the door, but had no idea who he was looking for. There were many people in the bar that would fit Virginia's vague description of her mother. Almost anyone there could pass as her mom.

"_I think I've lost it,_" he thought, "_I'm looking for someone who I'm supposed to have a kid with, and I don't even know who she is. I'm looking for a needle in a haystack of a bar._"

He looked towards the bathrooms.

Thinking, he shook his head, "_This is so crazy. __I tried, but there's no way it's gonna happen._"

Scott took out his cell phone and opened it. He looked at the time.

"_It's getting late. __When Virginia gets back, I'm gonna have to tell her I tried, but there's no way it's gonna work._"

He looked down at the background on his phone. It was him and Jean together.

"_Maybe, Jean'll forget about this whole thing and we can go back to how it was before Virignia…This is a different future, so maybe that means…a different life. __I love Jean with all my heart…don't I?_"

Scott turned towards the bar.

"Can I have a coke?" he asked.

"Yep," the bartender nodded.

He grabbed a glass and started to fill it up.

"Rough night?"

"Huh?" Scott asked.

"Your glasses. Most people don't wear shades at night unless they're hiding something like a black eye they got from a fight," he raised his eyebrow suspiciously, "...or if they're a mutant?"

"...I was…punched…in the eye. Really black and blue," Scott lied quickly.

The bartender shrugged. A blonde haired woman came up to the bar.

"Glass of wine," she said with a British accent.

"Sure thing," the bartender replied with a smile. He grabbed a glass. "So...are you single?" he asked trying to flirt.

"Ugh," the woman mumbled, disgusted.

"Oh, here's your drink," he said and handed Scott his coke. "And...yours," he said with a bit of spite to the woman. He handed her a glass of wine.

The woman grabbed it and took a sip. She looked next to her to see who the bartender had given the other drink to. She tilted her head and smiled.

"Coke?" she asked with a hint of disapproval.

"Yeah," Scott said looking at his coke, "so…"

"So...you need a real drink," she replied. "Bartender..." she called, "Get him a liquor, my tab."

The bartender gave her a look, then started to fix the new drink.

"So, what's a guy like you doing alone on a Saturday night?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was just about to…" Scott said as he looked up to see the woman. She was dressed in a very tight fitting and revealing white outfit. He smiled, "…to…to leave."

"Why leave?" the woman asked, "Things are just getting fun."

"Well…I could stay…a bit longer," Scott replied.

The woman smiled.

"So, shades, you got a name?" she asked.

"Scott," he said taking a sip of the liquor.

"Hmm, nice name,"

"And you?" he asked.

"Emma," she smiled.

Emma looked at Scott drinking and flirtingly commented, "Now you're really having a bar _experience_."

Scott smiled.

"So…" Emma said smiling.

"So…" Scott repeated smiling as he took another sip.

Virginia was in the bathroom leaning against the sink.

She looked at her hands and squeezed them into fists.

"_This isn't working,_" she thought.

She took a deep breath and slid to the floor.

"_What the heck am I gonna do...__If only I had more time, I know I could do it…I need more time…_"

She looked at the door. A woman walked in and walked into a stall.

"_I thought she'd be here, but…I can't change what's about to happen. I'm too late. She's not here,_" Virginia banged her head on the wall. It made a loud bang.

"Hello?" said a voice from the stall.

"Sorry," Virginia murmured.

"_I hate my life,_" Virginia thought as she closed her eyes, "_and I'm about to lose it…All I've tried to do and it's not enough...Lucky me._"

The stall door opened and the woman came out. She looked at Virginia on the floor.

"You okay, gal?" she asked.

"Sure," Virginia mumbled.

"Seriously, either you're the strangest drunk I've ever seen or you've got some type of serious medical issue," she said, "You need a doctor?"

Virginia shook her head.

"You sure, about that?" she asked.

"Yeah," Virginia replied, a bit frustrated, "I can handle myself. I don't need some drunk giving me sympathy."

"I was just trying to be nice. Besides, I'm not drunk. In fact, I haven't even drank anything tonight,"

Virginia, head still down, took a deep breath, "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm used to having it tough. The music business is,"

Virginia scooted out the way so the woman could wash her hands. Virginia looked at the door and took another deep breath.

"_Here goes the rest of what little I have of a life_," she thought.

Virginia started to stand up.

"Here, let me help you up," the woman offered, lending Virginia a hand.

"Thanks," Virginia took it and stood up.

"No problem," the woman replied. She smiled, "I'm on stage in a few and tips are always appreciated."

Virginia gave her a look.

"I'm just kidding, but seriously I am off to the stage," she said.

"You're a musician?" Virginia asked and thought, "_Something about her seems familiar._"

"Singer," she nodded, "Alison Blaire. Hopefully one day, people other than drunks will know me."

Virginia's eyes widened. Recognizing her, she smiled and thought, "_Dazzler...__If only you knew._ _At least some people have bright futures_."

"Bye," Alison waved and walked out the bathroom.

Virginia looked in the mirror and took another deep breath.

"_Well, time to start timing down until it's all over for me_,"

She walked out the bathroom. As she walked back to the bar, she looked at the stage and saw Alison setting up the mike. Virginia gave a half smile. She walked up to the bar and froze.

"_Where the heck is he_?" she thought seeing the empty bar stool.

Virginia looked around the room, but didn't see him.

"_Great,"_ she thought sarcastically, _"he must have left._"

Virginia walked up to the bar.

"Have you seen the guy I was with earlier? Dark shades. Sitting right there," she pointed to the empty stool.

"I don't know. Think he left," the bartender shrugged.

"_Great. Now, I'm not only not going to exist. I don't have a ride either_," Virginia thought and then mumbled as she walked towards the exit, "Just great. He left."

The bartender grinned angrily and added to himself, "Yeah, with my woman."


	44. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

Kieran and LoAna were in their room lying down on their beds. LoAna was fast asleep, but Kieran couldn't sleep and kept tossing from side to side.

The door opened and Virginia walked in frustratingly. Kieran sat up in bed.

"You alive?" she asked.

"As of now," Virginia mumbled.

"Well, that's something, right?" Kieran replied, "Maybe…"

"No, he left before he even saw her," Virginia laid down in her bed, "he just left, and there's nothing to it."

Kieran shrugged.

"Hey," she said, "You didn't happen to see Julien when you came up did you?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing...Nick said that he hasn't seen him since this morning and apparently no one else has either," Kieran stated.

"He's around," Virginia said, casually.

"That's what I said,"

Virginia laid her head down on the pillow.

"Virginia," Kieran said in a very serious tone, "Logan knows about LoAna and the Weapon Plus experimenting."

Virginia sat up in bed, "What!"

LoAna stirred on the other side of her.

"I didn't mean to. Besides, it's not like you said specifically not to tell him or anything," Kieran said.

"Kieran, if he tries to stop it…" Virginia began.

"He won't,"

Virginia stared at her, "How do you know?"

"Because…I've been thinking," Kieran started, "How well's your memory erasing?"

Virginia shook her head, "You do realize that I can barely hold up part of a mental shield right now, right?"

"We can erase us from ever being here. Then, we can go ahead with your plan and get as far away from here as we can get," Kieran explained, "Get the boys and we leave before dawn. It's soundproof."

Virginia bit her lip, "As much as I'd like to do that, I don't know if we can pull it off…I don't even know if I'd be around long enough to pull it off."

"You haven't gone poof or whatever it is that time does yet, so...," Kieran said, "Who knows what's gonna happen? Don't you think it would have already happened if it was going to?"

"I estimated, but it was a calculated estimate," Virginia answered, "It's sometime around today."

"You mean yesterday," Kieran pointed to the clock that read after one a.m.

"What is it with you and planning all of a sudden?"

"I may not be the best leader or team player, but I do get the job done," Kieran smiled, "Besides, as soon as you disappear...I'm taking over as leader." Hesitantly, she added, "Just haven't told Julien that."

Virginia looked at her oddly.

"You're serious? You really planned all this out?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I have my moments."

Virginia bit her lip again, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but even if I can erase their memories, I'm still gone."

"I can't change that, and you know it," Kieran said, her tone getting a bit angrier.

"I'm not telling you to," Virginia insisted, "I've never thought you should use your powers unless you had to."

Kieran tilted her head.

"So what's your plan, then?" she asked.

"I…" Virginia said as she put her hands to her head.

She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

"_Dang it,_" she thought.

She looked at Kieran.

"_I'm the team leader,_" she thought, "_If I go, someone needs to look after the team…and Julien will do fine, but he's still Julien…If I only have one chance, then I'll…_"

Virginia turned and set the alarm on the clock.

"Give me an hour to sleep," she stated, "I'll erase their memory and we're gone, but on one condition."

"What?"

"There's a reason I was chosen as leader just like there's a reason I chose Julien as my second in command," Virginia stated, "...and you as third."

Kieran looked at her and sighed, "Figured you'd say that. As long as Logan doesn't remember me...I'm fine."

"You are?"

"Yeah," she shrugged.

"Why?"

Kieran looked down, "I…Logan knows how my powers work...sort of."

"You told him?" Virginia asked, "I wouldn't even know if I hadn't read your mind when they developed."

"I only told him half of how they work…the part of how it's killing me, but still I don't want anyone to know even that," Kieran said, "…they're my powers, so I deal with them by myself."

"Kieran…" Virginia began.

"You have an hour, now sleep," Kieran snapped.

Virginia shook her head, laying back down in bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She laid her head into her hands as she went to get some sleep.

Virginia, LoAna, and Kieran were all asleep.

The alarm on the side table started to ring.

"_Shoot_," Virginia thought as she sat up and quickly hit the alarm off.

"What's happening?" LoAna asked, confused.

"We're leaving," Virginia said standing up, "Come on."

Kieran stood up and opened the door. She looked down the hall to see if anyone had heard the alarm. The hallway was empty.

LoAna stood up sleepily.

"I thought…," LoAna started.

"Change of plans, Lo," Virginia said cutting her off, "I've got something to do, but then we're gone."

"But I thought…I didn't get to tell Jamie bye," LoAna whined.

"Don't worry. He won't remember you, anyway," Kieran commented.

"What?" LoAna asked, "Virginia, that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair. You of all people should know that," Virginia said, "Let me wake Nick and Julien, and then it'll take me a minute to do what I have to do, but after I finish we'll be out of here. For good."

LoAna gave Virginia a look, but walked to the door.

"_Nick?_" Virginia thought telepathically to Nick, "_Up. Now. Get Julien and…_"

"_What?_" Nick thought back, "_Can't._"

"_Why? __We have to go and…_"

"_No, I mean I can't get Julien. He's not here_,"

"_What do you mean not here?_"

"_I mean like I'm looking at his bed and no one's in it. __I tried to tell Kieran yesterday, but she said don't worry, he'll be fine, so I like let it go._"

Virginia shook her head and put her hands to it.

"_Julien?_" she thought, trying to reach him.

She shook her head again and thought to Nick, "_Get in here, now_."

Virginia looked at Kieran and LoAna.

"What?" Kieran asked.

"…Julien's not in the mansion," Virginia stated.

"He'll be back," Kieran said and smirked, "Maybe he went for a midnight walk."

"No, I mean he's not in the mansion or anywhere else. Either my telepathy is going down like my mental shield, which could be highly possible, or…" Virginia began.

She stopped and put her hand to her head and closed her eyes.

"_That's weird…I…that's a different pain_," she thought oddly, shaking her head, "_I'll worry about that later…Julien..._"

"…Or he's somewhere out of telepathic reach. Somewhere like missing somewhere," she continued, "I've always been in contact with you, but this is the first time that…I don't think my shield's even up on him right now."

"You think he was kidnapped?" Kieran asked.

"Mutant or Hu…" LoAna started to ask with fear in her eyes.

"No, I…wait a minute," Virginia cut in, "LoAna, go get that notebook you stole from Kelly."

LoAna ran and grabbed the notebook from under the mattress of her bed. She handed it to Virginia.

"Shoot," mumbled Virginia, opening it and looking at a page.

"What?" Kieran asked.

"I'm not positive, but if this checks out then like I figured Kelly's plans are still in action," Virginia explained, "Nimrod's coming online."

"He can block telepathic communication," Kieran said.

"Yeah, and even worse, if he's got Julien…" Virginia began.

She looked down at the notebook again.

Nick walked into the room quickly.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Trouble," Kieran shrugged.

Virginia started to explain, "Julien's cloaked and Nimrod…"

"Sentinels are here?…Wait, I thought you had that under control?" Nick cut in.

"I didn't have enough time. I was gonna give it to them when we left," Virginia said, "I thought we had more time."

"So what do we do?" Kieran asked.

Virginia looked at her team.

"_Come on Virginia,_" she thought, "_Sentinels…Nimrod…Shoot...Think._"

"Okay," Virginia decided, "Change of plans, again. Now we're gonna go and try to delay Nimrod with what we know about him from the future. We get Julien, we get out. I tell the X-men how to defeat Nimrod, and we leave with whatever the future is like now. That's the plan, and until I tell you otherwise, we're sticking to it."

Nick, Kieran, and LoAna nodded.

"Let's go," Virginia said and headed out the room.

Virginia, Nick, Kieran, and LoAna walked down the steps into the front hall.

"We have to hurry while everyone's asleep," Virginia said

"That's pretty much obvious," Kieran commented.

Virginia shook her head.

The group walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Logan asked from behind them.

The group stopped walking and looked at each other. They turned and faced him.

"We really need to go, now," Virginia said, "It's important."

"How important?" he asked.

"…You know more than anyone else here does about us, Logan. When we have to leave, we have to leave," Virginia said with a bit of fear in her eyes.

Logan looked at her and sighed, "I'll let you go, if you tell me what all of a sudden came about at 3 in the morning that's so futuristically changing that you have to leave."

"We…,"Virginia started.

Logan looked at the group and raised his eyebrow, "Where's the other one?"

Virginia hesitantly smiled and shrugged.

"He's missing," she answered.

"I know you're not gonna like what I'm about to say, but you should get the X-men if it's this serious," Logan said.

"We are the X-men," Kieran said smugly.

"You know what I mean," Logan said, "We can help you."

"I'm not sure if you can," Virginia said, "I could disappear anytime, and I need to make sure Julien's safe from N…him."

"You know who kidnapped him?" Logan asked.

"I don't have time for this," Virginia threw her hands up in the air, frustrated.

"LoAna?" Logan asked.

"I just do whatever she tells me to," LoAna answered pointing to Virginia.

"Come on, guys," Virginia said walking towards the door, "He won't tell on us."

"Won't I?" Logan raised his eyebrow, "I didn't tell the whole truth about you to save the timeline or whatever, but this is different. You're gonna get yourselves killed."

"How do you know?" Virginia asked staring him in the eyes.

"I see it in your eyes, kid," Logan answered, "You're time may be expiring, but the others' aren't. This can be your suicide mission, but does your team agree with it?"

Nick, LoAna, and Kieran looked at Virginia.

"It's not a suicide mission," Virginia insisted in a nonpositive tone.

"That's what the X-men said when they fought him, too," Kieran muttered.

Nick gave a small laugh.

"Who are you fighting?" Logan asked again.

"…," Virginia said looking at her group, "We don't have time for this."

"For what?" asked professor X wheeling into the living room with Ororo, Jean, Kitty, Kurt and Rogue behind him, "What's going on at 3 in the morning?"

"Dang it," Virginia muttered under her breath.

Everyone just looked at her.

"Chuck, they…," Logan began.

"Julien's missing," Virginia said cutting him off, "Answer solved?"

"If he's missing, why can't we like help you find him?" Kitty asked.

"We…we know where he is," Virginia said.

"Ven, he's vot missing?" Kurt asked, confused.

"We know who has him…because we've seen its destruction before," Virginia said, "…in the future."

"It's?" Rogue asked skeptically.

Professor X looked at Virginia and asked, "Is it what I think it is?"

"_Is it the sentinels?_" he thought.

Virginia bit her lip and nodded.

"What is it?" Jean asked.

"…When we came back, you weren't the only thing we had to stop, to change our future," Virginia began, "We stole some…information from Kelly. I hadn't looked at it close enough to actually see dates and well,…sentinels went online yesterday evening. A lot of sentinels, but that's not the real problem…"

Everyone just stared at her.

"…Nimrod is," she finished.

"Nimrod?" Kitty asked, "What's a Nimrod?"

"Think the sentinel you fought times ten," Kieran said.

"It was made to protect humans from mutants, but it has a mind of its own and ended up…" Virginia said as she looked at the group and said quickly, "…being really bad."

"And, vou think ve guys vat made vis Nimrod kidnapped Julien?" Kurt asked.

"Julien is...He's…Yes, we think so," Virginia said, "And, knowing Julien, if they offer him something he likes, he'll take it."

"He's switched sides on you, before?" Ororo asked.

"Yes, but...it's how he was raised. You learn to deal with it," Virginia said, "Now, can we go?"

"Do you know where he's being held?" Professor X asked.

"…No," Virginia muttered, "But I've got a guess."

"That's what you're gonna go off with?" Logan asked, "A guess?"

"To save our teammate," Virginia gave Logan a look.

"The X-men can help you find your friend quicker if you will let them," Professor X said.

Nick looked at Virginia and thought, "_I can get us through the door, if we're running."_

"_No. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but…we need their help,_" Virginia thought.

"If you wanna help us, just remember it's your funeral," she said.

LoAna's eyes went wide as she looked at Logan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jean asked.

"It means that Nimrod is just that dangerous," Kieran said, spitefully.

"We can handle dangerous," Jean said.

"If they…" Professor X began.

A flash of light came into the window as someone drove into the driveway and parked.

Everyone turned around to see Scott walking through the doors.

He looked at them oddly and asked, "What's going on?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Professor X asked, "Do you know what time it is?"

Scott shrugged and walked by the other X-men. Virginia gave him a glare as he passed her.

"X-men go get your uniforms on. Meet at the blackbird in five," Professor X said.

Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue walked out the room quickly. Professor X wheeled alongside Ororo as they went towards the blackbird. Logan gave Virginia a look.

"_Kid, what are you doing about Summers?_" he thought.

Virginia gritted her teeth and thought back, "_It's his life_."

Logan walked out the room.

"Go to the blackbird," Virginia commanded her team.

Her team followed her instructions and walked out the room.

Jean and Scott looked at each other.

"Where were you?" Jean asked.

"Driving..." Scott answered, "Thinking..."

"About what?" Virginia asked angrily.

"Virginia, I'm sorry but I can't help it. That's not who I am, and it didn't feel right looking for someone I didn't know. I'm happy with my life the way it is now, and…I'm sorry, but I couldn't do what you wanted. Like you said, the future's changed. Maybe this one isn't supposed to have you, and maybe I'm not supposed to be with who I was with from when you're from. I'm not gonna give up the life that I have now just to go find her. She's just some woman I don't even know. And, maybe this time around, she'll meet someone else. Someone perfect for her, but I think I've already found the person perfect for me in this time," Scott said smiling at Jean who blushed, "And, I strongly believe it. I'm in love, and I'm sorry it's not with who you wanted it to be with."

Virginia scowled at him and retorted, "Enjoy defeating Nimrod."

"Nimrod?" Scott asked, confused.

"I'll explain on the way, sweetie," Jean smiled. She put her hand in his.

They started walking out the room.

Virginia stood there watching them as they left. She noticed that Scott walked with a bit of a stagger. As they passed her going upstairs, she smelled something in the air.

"_Liquor?_" she thought as her eyes widened, "_He's been drinking…He's been drunk_."

Virginia watched as they went upstairs.

"_If he's been drinking, he wouldn't be driving. He'd be…somewhere else at 3 in the morning?_" Virginia thought suspiciously, "_…Don't read his mind, don't read his mind._"

Virginia began to put her hands to her head and looked at Scott walking up the steps. She stopped and lowered her hands down and shook her head.

"_I can't do it, but…maybe there's still hope,_" Virginia thought with a slight smile.


	45. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

Julien was led into a dark room by two guards.

"Ah can walk by mahself," he said.

The guards turned and walked out. Trask walked up to the door and stared in.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Ah'm not sure. Is mah money?"

"Yes it is," Trask answered, "Now all you have to do is test a little experiment of mine. Do it and the money's all yours."

"Wha 'bout de colla?" Julien asked pointing to it.

"Oh...Very well."

Trask grabbed a remote from his pocket and clicked a button. The collar clicked and fell to the ground.

"Your powers are back online," Trask announced.

"Online?"

"Yes, online. Now, meet what else is online," he replied as he took a step out the room and closed the door.

"_Ah can handle anyting ya got…ma an mah powers'll do it all. Bring it on,_" Julien thought.

The lights flickered on revealing a row of machines lined against the wall. At once, they all started to glow and powered up. The biggest of them took a step forward and fired towards him.

"Oh crap,"

Wolverine, Professor X, Storm, Nick, LoAna, Kieran, and Virginia were waiting to get on the blackbird.

Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Jean, Cyclops, and Iceman walked into the room.

Jean and Cyclops were holding hands.

"I thought you were sleeping, Icepick?" Wolverine asked.

"I couldn't miss this," Iceman said, "Going up against a ton of sentinels, it's gonna be awesome."

"Awesome?" Kieran asked rolling her eyes. She whispered to Nick, "You and Julien usually bet on who gets out first, right?"

"Yeah..." Nick whispered back.

"Put me down for Iceman," Kieran snickered.

Nick grinned.

"We need to go, now," Virginia announced.

"Yes," Professor X nodded, "X-men, this isn't a destroy mission. It's a rescue one. If what Virginia says is true, then we may need everyone's help to defeat this Nimrod. You save Julien and get out of there. Alive."

Everyone, but Professor X and Ororo started to board the plane.

Shadowcat gave Nick a funny look.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just…" she replied awkwardly, "like can we talk?…Now."

"Now? We're supposed to be going like now,"

"It's kind of important," she insisted, "I…never mind."

She boarded the plane.

"Weird," he shook his head as he boarded the plane, too.

Nick looked around and took a seat next to Virginia.

Virginia was staring at Cyclops and Jean who were holding hands and talking. They both had smiles on their faces.

"You tried," Nick whispered to her.

She just shook her head.

Shadowcat was staring at Nick. She tilted her head from one side to the other.

"Wha are ya doing?" Rogue asked looking at her strangely.

Almost jumping, she quickly answered, "Nothing." She turned towards Rogue, "What makes you think I'm doing something?"

Rogue gave her a look.

"What?"

"Do ya like 'em?" she asked, "Ya think he's hot or somethin?"

Shadowcat's face turned red and she covered it with her hands.

"Rogue, for reasons I'm like not even all the way sure of, don't ever like say that again," she begged, "Please, don't ever even imply that again. That's just nasty."

"Wha?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, hands remaining covered over her embarressed face, "Just like don't bring it up again."

The blackbird landed on top of an old warehouse.

The door opened and the X-men walked out and looked around.

"This it?" Cyclops asked.

Virginia looked at Wolverine, "This is where they were in the future."

Wolverine sniffed the air, "Julien's definitely here."

"Telepathy's blocked," Jean announced.

Kieran gave her a 'duh' look.

"Like what's the plan, exactly?" Shadowcat asked.

"We go in. We fight through. We grab 'Mister got himself captured'. We get out," Wolverine instructed, "End of plan."

"We should just fight them now," Cyclops said, "I'm the leader and I…"

"Was late doing who knows what at this time of the day," Wolverine said smugly, "And this isn't my plan, it's Chuck's, so deal with it."

Cyclops gave him a look then smiled at Jean.

"Ugh," Virginia muttered.

"Vill they know ve're here?" Nightcrawler asked.

"No," Wolverine sniffed, "There's very few people here."

"Key word being people," Virginia said and then in a solemner tone added, "And, it's not people I'm worried about."

She looked at everyone and shook her head.

"You ready, kid?" Wolverine asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "Wolverine, you've got his scent, lead the way."

Wolverine sniffed the air again and made his way towards the door.

He unsheathed his claws, "This way."

Everyone followed him stealthily into the building.

"Shadowcat," Wolverine muttered and pointed to the alarms.

Shadowcat walked over to the alarms and phased her hand through them, effectively disabling them.

Wolverine continued on until he came upon a door. Nick outstretched his hands towards it and closed his eyes. He motioned forward and everyone walked through the closed door.

The group was traveling down a long hallway when Wolverine stopped in front of another door. He pointed to it and Nick outstretched his hands again and closed his eyes. He shook his head and everyone walked in. When everyone was through, Nick walked through, too.

The X-men stared up in awe as they saw the sentinels lined against the wall. There was an empty spot.

"Shoot…Wow…Whoa…Oh my," the X-men mumbled.

"_Wait, where's…Nimrod?_" Virginia thought as she turned around and saw the huge sentinel standing behind the group pointing his hands at them, "_Dang it!_"

His hand started to glow and he fired a blast. The X-men dodged to the sides out of the way. Everyone got into a fighting position.

"Just avoid him," Virginia reminded them, "You can't defeat him, not now anyway."

"Hey, I thought Julien was like in here?" Shadowcat asked.

Everyone looked around to see if he was in there, but he wasn't. Nimrod aimed again adapting to trying and shooting them all at once and shot towards Virginia. She was almost hit, but rolled towards the wall. She raised her head and her eyes went wide.

"No..." she muttered as she saw something, a body, in the corner.

Virginia stood up and walked carefully towards it.

Nimrod was firing at everyone else as they were trying to dodge him. If they could, they even attempted to attack.

Virginia leaned down and turned the limp body to its side. Virginia gasped.

"Everyone get down!" Virginia called, "He's adapting to us!"

"Vhat does vat mean?" Nightcrawler asked as he teleported from a blast.

Kieran turned towards Virginia and saw the body by her.

"Julien," she mumbled and everyone looked at Virginia.

Virginia nodded.

"_Julien…You are such an idiot,_" she thought, "_If you weren't…" _she almost choked over her own thoughts,_ "…I'd kill you myself._"

Nimrod fired again and everyone turned back towards him and jumped out the way.

"_Julien…,_" Virginia thought as she laid her head on him. Her eyes widened, "_He's breathing._"

Virginia turned him over onto his back. His shirt was half shredded and there was a giant scorch mark on his chest. It was bleeding out. She ripped off his shirt and tried to put pressure onto it, but it was no use. She looked at LoAna and shook her head.

"_I can't…After Scott, I can't rely on her like that...Dang it,_" she thought.

She looked back down at him and rested her hand on his check. Her eyes widened as she pulled away hard, dizzily.

"_His powers are still working,_"she thought and in the spur of the moment yelled, "Wolverine!"

Wolverine looked at her, dodged another blast and ran to her. Behind him, Iceman iced up a shield to shelter everyone else.

"What's wrong, kid?" Wolverine asked looking down, "He's…"

"Alive," she answered, "this is gonna sound crazy, but I need you to put your hand on his bare skin."

"Okay...?" Wolverine laid his hand on Julien's side. As he did his eyes went wide, but his healing factor was countering for his pain. Through his jawed teeth he thought, "_What the heck…it's…that's the same feeling as…_"

"That's enough,"

He took his hand away and stumbled back. He laid back on the ground barely conscious. The bleeding in Julien's chest started to stop as he began healing. All of a sudden, he shot up and started to cough up blood.

"Ah alive?" he asked.

"Yeah, you idiot," Virginia smiled, "Until I kill you myself."

Julien gulped, but smirked, thinking, "_Ah knaw ah could handle it._"

Virginia glared at him, "Sure. That's the reason that everyone's here. We're just your ride home."

"Na?" Julien asked, smirking.

"Don't ever disappear again. You hear me, Julien? Because…," Virginia began, but she stopped as all of the sentinels turned and started to glow. Nimrod broke through Iceman's barricade.

The sentinels all aimed at the X-men. Nimrod was in front of Jean who had up a telekinetic shield. In an instance, the sentinels fired as did Nimrod. The sentinels' aims brushed against the X-men, injuring at most some of them, as Nightcrawler had teleported and Shadowcat had phased. The sentinel by Nick was now six feet through the ground. Cyclops stopped his blasting and watched as Nimrod's aim blasted away at Jean's shield. It burnt through and hit Jean. At the same instance, LoAna fell to her knees in pain.

"_Virginia!_" LoAna thought as loud as she could.

"_LoAna?_" Virginia telepathically called, "_What's wrong?_"

"_I…my head, it's everything…I…I feel like I'm gonna pass out. And, my healing factor's doing nothing,_" she thought, tears starting to fall from her eyes, "_I feel like I'm gonna die…I can't even…I'm dizzy and can't see…_" LoAna squeezed her eyes shut and started gasping for breath.

"_LoAna?_" Virginia thought to herself, confused, "_that's how…how I felt when…_" She glanced over at Scott, "_But how can she feel that way, when…?_" she glanced at Logan on the floor next to her who was starting to sit up.

Virginia glanced back up to the blast that Nimrod had thrown.

In an instance, the blast was cut off and the room glowed with fire. The Phoenix bird incinerated Nimrod as Jean screamed out. The fire around the bird grew and it incinerated the other sentinels.

"Uh, uh…uh. Ahh!" Jean cried out as she rose up in the air.

Everyone in the room looked up as Jean once again was in the flames of the Phoenix.

"This can't be good," muttered Iceman.

The Phoenix's flames expanded. The roof started to fall down and the walls burst out.

Nick quickly put his hands out and concentrated. He closed his eyes and tightened his fists into a strong grip. His hands started to shake, but he ignored it. He started to kneel to the ground.

The debris went straight through the X-men and into the ground.

The X-men stood in what was left of the building. The Phoenix was floating in front of them.

"Jean," Cyclops said, "calm down."

The Phoenix sent a telekinetic wave towards the X-men making them fall to the floor.

"Jean!" Cyclops yelled standing back up.

"Cyclops, stop," Virginia yelled at him, "you're gonna get yourself killed. Again."

"What do we do?" Cyclops asked.

"We?" Virginia asked, "we can't do anything. The phoenix is in control again. So unless you want to kill her, my only idea, then we can't do anything."

"Ve have to," Nightcrawler said.

"Yeah," Shadowcat added, "we can save her."

Kieran shook her head and said, "Back to plan A?"

Virginia looked at the X-men and then back at the Phoenix.

"_Everything I've tried to prevent just keeps going wrong. Dang it, they're not gonna kill her for any reason…But she has to die, unless…I'm dead anyway, I guess it doesn't matter…I just hope I'm right about this,_" she thought.

She looked back at the X-men and stood up. The other X-men began standing up, too.

"No," Virginia shook her head.

"What do you mean no? She's gonna kill us and everyone," Kieran spat, "You said it yourself, the only way to stop her is to kill her."

Virginia took a deep breath and sighed, "...There's another way."

"What?" Nick asked.

"You're kidding…No," Kieran shook her head, "That's suicide."

"What is?" Wolverine asked walking away from where Julien was sitting up.

The Phoenix started to burn down the rest of the building where the workers were.

Virginia closed her eyes and admitted, "It might be possible that Jean can release the Phoenix, but only she can do it herself."

"Why didn't you say it before?" Cyclops asked.

"Because…only a strong telepath can get through to her in this state," Virginia said.

"Professor could…," Shadowcat started to say.

Virginia shook her head.

"Aren't ya strong enough?" Rogue asked.

Virginia opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Wait, vhy'd she say vat vit vas suicide?" Nightcrawler asked pointing to Kieran.

"…Because I may be a strong telepath, but the Phoenix is stronger and if it's released into the atmosphere it might die, but it'll try to go back into Jean," Virginia explained, "and, if it can't, it might settle for another telepath, one that can't handle it." Virginia turned and saw the workers fleeing from the burning building, "…the professor is strong enough to get through to the Phoenix, but he's too far away and for me it'll be a strain, a deadly strain."

"Don't," Kieran insisted.

"Will you do it?" Cyclops asked.

Virginia turned and looked at her 'dad'. She nodded.

"I need to get closer to her," Virginia said standing up, "Shadowcat?"

"Why can't like Nick do that?" Shadowcat asked, hesitantly looking at Jean destroying the block.

"I can't do that?" Nick said shaking his head.

"But you…," Shadowcat started to say.

"Shadowcat?" Virginia said, "I need you to phase me close enough to her."

"Fine," Shadowcat grabbed Virginia's hand, "come on."

Shadowcat and Virginia ran towards the Phoenix, phasing through the falling debris. When Virginia was close enough she moved her hand away from Shadowcat's and Shadowcat ran back to the group.

The Phoenix looked down at Virginia and telekinetically pushed her back a few feet.

Virginia planted her feet and put her hands to her head.

"_Jean?_" she thought, "_Jean, I know you're in there._"

"Jean is no more," Phoenix said, "Only Phoenix."

"_No, Jean, you're still there, and you know it. You can stop this...__Forever._"

"No!" Phoenix screeched, pushing Virginia back.

"_Yes…Just…just make it leave. Force it….force it out of you…You can do it,_" Virginia struggled telepathically trying to get through Phoenix's telepathic blocks, "_Get control and...be the boss of it…Make it leave._"

"Never!" Phoenix pushed Virginia to her knees.

"_Do it, Jean,_" she thought, "_Do it…do it for the X-men…Phoenix will kill them._"

"No!" Phoenix said again. She was starting to crush Virginia with pressure, "She…I won't."

"_Yes Phoenix will…she'll kill everyone you care for…remember your…your sessions with the Professor… Remember who's in control…Remember who you are…Jean, take control of yourself and force…force it out,_" she thought, trying to stay conscious.

"I am Phoenix," Phoenix said.

"_No, you're Jean… Jean do it…control it. F__orce it out of you…Do it…do it for the X-men…Do it for Scott._"

Virginia had one hand to her head and the other on the ground steadying herself.

"For Scott," Phoenix said, "No…No."

"_For yourself, be Jean Grey,_" Virginia thought, "_Not Phoenix…Force it out of you…You are the boss of it. She…she has no control over you._"

"Jean Grey…" Phoenix said, "I…I am, I am Jean…I…Ahh."

The Phoenix's flames started to glow brighter.

"I Am Jean…uh, uh, Ahh!" Phoenix screeched forcefully.

The Phoenix Force flew from Jean, who fell to the ground. It turned back towards her to go back in.

"No!" Cyclops yelled blasting an optic blast at it.

It turned back and started at him, then stopped inches from him, going after another target.

LoAna was standing up, breathing heavily. She closed her eyes, growing tired of keeping them open.

"LoAna!" Wolverine yelled, "Move!"

LoAna looked up and stared. Her eyes started to glow red and a phoenix emblem glowed over her left eye.

The Phoenix blasted straight into her.

"Ahh!" LoAna screamed.

"LoAna!" Virginia yelled, running towards the X-men.

LoAna started to float and fire started to glow around her. The flames started to grow wider and wider around her.

"Virginia?" Kieran asked, "How is the Phoenix in her? She's not a telepath."

"I know," Virginia said, "...unless it's latent?"

"A very strong latent," Nick added in.

"I know, but…" Virginia started.

LoAna screamed again as her black hair started to glow and change. From its roots it started to turn red down to its tips.

"Virginia?" Kieran asked slowly, "Who does that remind you of?"

"I know," Virginia nodded, "I know."

"How is that possible?"

LoAna stopped screaming and looked at everyone. Her hair was completely red and her green eyes shone through. She floated in air with a scowl on her face. She sent a psychic blast towards the X-men, catching them off guard. Only Iceman, Shadowcat, and Nick fell to the ground as Nightcrawler teleported away from it. LoAna rose up into the sky and flew out of what was left of the building.

"Crap!" Logan muttered.

"You do realize what just happened, right?" Kieran asked.

"You mean the part where LoAna's now the new host for the Phoenix or…," Virginia began as Kieran shook her head 'no', "I know. I know."

"This is just great," Kieran said rolling her eyes, "Do you realize what this means?"

Virginia, looking to where LoAna had flown off to, said, "Yeah...LoAna's long lost mom is Phoenix."


	46. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

Virginia, looking to where LoAna had flown off to, said, "Yeah...LoAna's long lost mom is Phoenix."

Wolverine, the only one besides Kieran to hear her, looked at her speechless.

"What just happened?" Shadowcat asked.

"I vought vou said only a telepath could host vhe Phoenix?" Nightcrawler asked.

Virginia put her hand to her head and groaned.

"_This is just great,_" she thought, "_How could I not have realized it before now?_"

"Wha are we doin?" Rogue asked.

"Virginia?" Jean asked as Cyclops helped her to her feet, "What just happened? Where did the Phoenix go?"

Virginia bit her tongue.

"Virginia?" Cyclops asked.

"Fine," she took a deep breath, "LoAna just absorbed the Phoenix force."

"What?" Iceman asked.

"She's not a telepath, is she?" Shadowcat asked.

"…," Virginia mumbled.

Everyone stared at her.

"I never knew, but I figure that she's a latent telepath," she hesitantly smiled.

"A strong latent telepath," Iceman added.

"Very strong," Jean nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Cyclops asked.

"I don't know," Virginia replied, "I guess we find her, but unlike Jean, she's not experienced with telepathy. She won't just be able to overpower it or drive it out."

"So wha happens when we find 'er?" Rogue asked.

"We could kill her?" Iceman suggested.

"She's a healer," Kieran snapped.

"Oh...right," Iceman replied, "Never mind."

"So then what?" Shadowcat asked.

Virginia looked at Jean who nodded slowly.

"We get the Phoenix force back to Jean," she instructed.

"What?" Cyclops said suddenly, "No, Jean…"

"I…I know I didn't just show it, but if releasing it's not going to work, and it's me or LoAna as a host, I'm the one who might have a chance," Jean said, "I'll just have to be more careful."

"Virginia," Kieran said, "We've just made a big loop, you realize that? She can't handle the Phoenix force."

"The Phoenix force can't be handled," Nick stated.

"I can try," Jean insisted.

"We gave you the chance, look how it ended," Kieran motioned to the lack of building around them.

"Kieran, Nick, shut up. We go, now. If we don't get to her now, she might start to bond, and it'll be harder for it to go back to Jean," Virginia commanded, "Everyone, blackbird, now. I'll find her and we attack. Come on."

Everyone started off to the Jet, walking out of the rubble of the building.

"Virginia...?" Wolverine hesitated, "I…Jean…Us…LoAna...Really?...You're serious?"

Virginia shrugged with a slight smile.

Wolverine boarded the X-Jet as Jean walked up.

"Virginia, I…," Jean started.

"Save it," Virginia put her hand up, "I don't care. Just control it."

Jean nodded and walked in the jet. Kieran walked up to Virginia.

"We're idiots," she said.

"I know," Virginia nodded.

"I mean she has resurrecting blood for crying out loud," she continued, "Only Phoenix Force can do that."

"We made a mistake, get past it,"

"We have to do something about the force,"

"LoAna was with her mom for the first couple of years, somehow through Phoenix and fire, Jean must have controlled it, for a time at least. She just might be able to merge with it enough…" Virginia sighed, "besides, without Jean, there's no LoAna."

Kieran stared at Virginia for a moment before shaking her head and walking into the jet.

The X-Jet landed in middle of a field where the Bayville Park had been. The surrounding area was all ash, except for some debris that was still smoking or on fire. In the middle was LoAna sitting cross-legged with a fire glowing around her. She was turned away from the X-Jet.

The X-Men started to exit the jet. Virginia was leading with Jean and Logan right behind her. Everyone else was trailing not to far behind.

"LoAna!" Virginia yelled.

LoAna turned her head around sharply and grinned. The flames around her intensified.

"LoAna?" Nick asked.

LoAna slowly rose until she was floating just above the ground.

"What's wrong with her?" Shadowcat asked.

"Phoenix Force," Kieran stated.

"I meant why isn't she attacking?" Shadowcat corrected herself.

Kieran rolled her eyes.

"Jean, vou were one vith ve force, vhat's going on?" Nightcrawler asked.

"I…I…," Jean started as she closed her eyes. She opened them again and said, "She…she can't handle the power. I think it's too much for her."

"It is," Virginia stated.

"You're the one who said to let it go," Jean reminded her.

"To save your life," she snapped, "Would you rather be dead right now, cause that's still plan B."

"I can control it,"

Virginia glared at Cyclops, "Just keep your emotions in check."

"How are we going to get it back into me?" Jean asked.

"Bait," she smiled.

Jean gave her a look.

LoAna started to rise higher and higher, her fire growing in length.

"Guys, the fire's growing," Iceman said.

Kieran gave him a look, "No duh, Captain Obvious. We're not blind."

"The force is gonna explode," Virginia said, "We have to hurry."

LoAna raised her hands and shot a telekinetic blast to the empty X-Jet and sent it flying. A loud bang sounded in the distance as it crashed.

"LoAna, stop this!" Virginia yelled.

LoAna smiled and set fire to the wreckage of the jet. She closed her glowing red eyes and sent a telekinetic blast towards the X-men who narrowly avoided it.

"Stop!" Virginia screamed, "LoAna, this isn't you!"

"It is now!" LoAna screeched in a dark voice.

LoAna turned, made a fist, and sent a wing of the Phoenix raptor that surrounded her towards the X-men. Everyone but Iceman who was caught in the middle of it jumped out the way. He fell limp, in ice form, to the ground.

"Iceman!" Shadowcat yelled.

Kieran smiled and leaned over to Nick.

"Pay up," she whispered, still grinning, as she reached out her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he mumbled grabbing a bill from his jeans and giving it to her. She tucked it into her skirt pocket.

Cyclops leaned down and felt for Iceman's pulse.

"He's alive…barely," he said, "His ice form must have protected him."

"LoAna you have to stop this! You're gonna kill someone!" Virginia yelled.

"Why can't ya jus get Jean to call the thing out of 'er?" Rogue asked.

"She's too attached right now. She needs to be…herself. The Phoenix force is in control, she has to be in control for it to work," Virginia explained.

LoAna sent a blast towards Nightcrawler, and he was knocked out before he could teleport away. She smiled and sent one towards Shadowcat. It hit her, too.

"LoAna, why are you doing this?" Virginia said.

"I like it better this way," LoAna said darkly, "I am power. I like power. I feel complete."

"Crap," Virginia muttered.

"What?" Jean asked.

"No time to explain," she shook her head. Turning towards Julien, she thought, "_Julien, are you all recovered?_"

"_Ya mean am ah 'kay from havin ta absorb Wolverine ta stay alive? Yea, Ah'm great, why?_" Julien thought.

"_If given the chance, go after LoAna. __Show her who she really is._"

"_Yea,_"

LoAna raised her hands and let out another blast. It hit Nick who fell to the ground unconscious.

"Nick!" Virginia yelled facing him. She turned back towards LoAna, "He's your teammate. He's like a brother. You've known him for years. Don't you realize it, Lo, you're attacking people who care about you." She telepathically added, "_You're attacking your own family._"

LoAna looked at Nick, but shook her head.

"I don't need anyone else!" she screamed.

"Everyone needs someone else," Virginia said. She reached her hand towards her, "We can help you."

"No!" LoAna screeched sending a wave of fire out into the sky.

Julien sprinted towards LoAna. He reached his hand out to grab her, but was stopped. LoAna telekinetically threw him across the field into the ground.

"Lo, you have to stop this. Now!" Virginia commanded.

"Virignia, I don't think she's gonna listen," Jean said, "I know how it is. It's hard to understand what's going on."

"But you beat it, Jean," Cyclops commented, "Hopefully, she can too."

"I expelled it from me," Jean corrected, "and into her. I didn't beat it."

"Well, whatever ya did, it's in her now, and she's gonna be attacking again soon. So Cyclops, Wolverine, Virginia, who ever's in control can ya please come up wit some plan. I'd like ta live," Rogue said.

"Virginia?" Wolverine asked as he glanced at LoAna covered in the Phoenix raptor.

Virginia closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't attack her," she stated.

"What?" Cyclops asked.

"She said don't attack her," Kieran smirked, "You didn't hear?"

Cyclops snorted.

"Everyone, just stay calm. I'm gonna try to calm her down through talking," Virginia said.

"An that's workin out so great so far, right?" Rogue asked.

"Shut up," Virginia replied, "It's my call and it's going my way. Now, no one use their powers."

Everyone nodded and Virginia stepped towards LoAna.

"LoAna, you have to listen to me," Virginia insisted, "I can help you, Lo, you just have to calm down. You can do it. Just calm down."

"Never," LoAna replied in a dark tone.

"I can help you, the X-men can help you, just take a deep breath," she instructed.

"You can't help me. You never could."

"I've always helped you, Lo. You know that."

"No, you didn't," LoAna mumbled under her breath.

"When?" Virginia asked, "When have I never helped you."

"Not so much as never helped, but more like never tried to understand,"she corrected, "You always just left it as I was just fine. I was the little sis who came out of nowhere one day when I knocked on your door, tramatized. I had just escaped from that prison of a place and all you said was 'hi' and I instantly became a part of the team. You were too busy being a leader over us to even make sure I was okay. You just always assumed it."

"LoAna, I've asked you about what happened, but you said that you didn't want to talk about it. I tried,"

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did and you know it. This isn't like you. You've never let your past hold you back. You say it makes you stronger. Where's the strong little girl from my team?"

LoAna shook her head, "I was never strong, I was torurted into it. You never knew me before I was captured, so you never knew anything about the kind of person I was back then. I wasn't a fighter, but I was turned into a fighter and a killer. I had to do both to escape that place. Do you know what that can do to your mind? How it can effect your conscience? You all had so much other issues to deal with that I was kicked to the side. There was no more room for me to cry and pout about my sucky times. I kept it to myself, but I shouldn't have. I should have shared every gory detail with you, every single one."

"Lo, I thought you said you couldn't remember how you escaped?" Virginia asked, confused.

"I couldn't, but the moment I became one with the Phoenix, I became whole and remembered. I remembered it all," LoAna darkly mumbled.

Virginia's eyes went wide and she realized something, "_You tapped into the Phoenix…You always had a sliver of the force in you because she's your mother and it runs in your veins. When you were kidnapped, you used tapped into it…Didn't you?_"

LoAna smirked.

"You never bothered with my problems. And for that, I will kill you!" she screeched.

"Lo, I tried," Virginia insisted, "You have to believe me, I did. And, I know you wouldn't kill me. You're still human. You're still Lorelei Ann "LoAna", an X-men, a daughter, and a friend. Heck, even if I don't like it, you're also a girlfriend."

"No. I am one with Phoenix and she is one with me," LoAna broke into a sinister grin, "After all, I am Phoenix's own flesh and blood."

Jean looked up at LoAna. She tilted her head to the side.

"_Phoenix's flesh and blood…If Virginia is…was Scott's, then LoAna's…,_" Jean thought, her eyes growing wide. Her mouth almost fell open in shock upon realization.

LoAna's fire glowed brighter than ever.

"Lo, don't do this, don't…" Virginia begged.

A fiery wing of the Phoenix raptor flew from LoAna towards her.

"LoAna! No!...Ahh!" the fiery wing hit Virginia squarely in the chest. She fell to the ground motionless.

The X-men turned towards where Virginia's body lay. They all looked back up and met each other's worried glances.

"Wha now?" Rogue asked.

"We attack," Cyclops commanded.

"No," Kieran shook her head.

"She just attacked, maybe even killed, Virginia. We attack, her plan failed," Cyclops said.

"No, it didn't," Kieran looked at LoAna, "It just changed."

"What do we do then?" Cyclops asked, "Since everyone seems to be taking my job today, why not you."

"I will," Kieran smirked, "Jean…"

"She's still blocked off," Jean stated. Her eyes were still locked on LoAna, "She needs to calm down, but I don't see her calming down."

Kieran looked at Logan and smiled, "She will."

"Guys, what just happened?" Shadowcat asked sitting up as she regained consciousness. She was rubbing her head.

"Virginia's down," Jean said, "Kieran, your big plan?"

Everyone looked at Kieran.

"Wolverine, you have to talk to her, you know why," she said.

"Why would he have ta talk ta 'er?" Rogue asked.

"We don't have time. Wolverine?" Kieran asked.

"I…kid, I don't know if can," Wolverine said.

"Trust me, if I'm able to talk to you without wanting to hurt you, you're able to do this,"

Wolverine sighed and nodded, "Okay, kid, what do I say?"

"Anything," she shrugged.

Wolverine walked towards LoAna. Jean was not far behind him.

"LoAna?" Wolverine asked, "Kid, you gotta calm down, you hear me."

LoAna shook her head and smiled.

Wolverine went on, "Kid, you gotta get yourself together, Jean'll help you. Just calm down."

LoAna raised her hands.

"Don't do that, kid," Wolverine commanded.

"I am part of Phoenix. I do whatever I please," LoAna said.

"Kid, don't," Wolverine shook his head.

LoAna glared at him.

"Wolverine, stop treating her like she's just some kid!" Kieran yelled, "Treat her like who she is…What she is to you!"

Wolverine looked at LoAna and took a deep breath.

"LoAna, why don't you calm down? For me?" Wolverine asked in a much softer tone.

"I won't listen to anyone," she shook her head.

She aimed at him getting ready to fire towards him.

"I'm not just anyone and you know it. LoAna, listen to me," Wolverine said, "Calm down. If not for your friends or even yourself. For me. Be the good girl I know you are. Calm down...sweetie."

LoAna's eyes widened and she fell to the ground on her knees, fire disappearing. She was in tears.

"Daddy!" she cried.

Wolverine reached over to her and hugged her.

"_Daddy?_" Jean thought blushing.

"Ah'm confused," Rogue said.

Shadowcat smiled and shrugged, "You get used to it."

Jean put her hands to her forehead and closed her eyes.

LoAna looked up and pushed herself away from Wolverine. Her eyes started to glow and she rose into the air, Phoenix raptor once again around her.

"Come home, Phoenix," Jean commanded, "Come back to me."

"Ahhh!" LoAna screamed as she rose into the air.

LoAna's hair started to return to its black color. Her eyes' glow started to dim. The fire around her started to pull away.

The Phoenix force flew out of her and straight into Jean. Jean's eyes started to glow from impact. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them again and her eyes had stopped glowing.

"It's…contained," Jean said weakly as she steadied herself.

"Thank goodness," Cyclops sighed running over and hugging Jean.

Jean looked at LoAna and smiled.

LoAna was on the ground barely conscious, Wolverine next to her.

Jean pointed towards LoAna's head and smiled, "Nice red."

LoAna grabbed her hair and groaned. She still had a streak of red down the front of her black hair.

"It's cute," Wolverine said picking her up.

"I liked my old hair better," she pouted.

"It's jus a streak," Rogue said motioning to her own streaked hair.

"I'll live," LoAna mumbled as her eyes traveled towards Virginia's body on the ground.

"Come on, since you destroyed the jet, we have to wait for a backup," Wolverine said.

"Is Virginia...?" LoAna began.

"I don't know, kid," Wolverine shook his head, "Just rest."

LoAna closed her eyes and leaned back into his arms.

Jean looked over at LoAna and smiled. She caught Wolverine's eyes and grinned a bit wider. Wolverine saw her and looked down at LoAna and they both blushed. Jean looked quickly back at Scott and leaned into his arms.

"We better help the injured," Cyclops said.

The group walked towards the X-men who had been injured and were unconscious.


	47. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

It had been five days since LoAna had returned the Phoenix to Jean.

Bobby, Kieran, and Virginia were in the infirmary. Bobby was sitting on a medical bed looking bored. Kieran was lounging in a chair reading a magazine next to a bed. Virginia was in the bed unconscious.

The door opened and Hank walked in.

"Hello, Bobby, Kieran," he nodded their way.

Kieran gave him a look and went back to reading.

"So am I all healed up? Can I go back into the big bad world?" Bobby joked.

Kieran snickered.

"Yes, Bobby, it appears you are all healed and can go," Hank answered.

"Thank you," he replied, "If I had to stay another night in here, I think I might have gone crazy."

"Already are," Kieran mumbled under her breath.

Bobby stood up and walked towards the door. He stopped and looked back at Hank.

"Hey, I'm still too sick to go to class, right?" he asked.

Hank shook his head, "Not at all."

Bobby sighed and continued out the room.

Hank shook his head, muttering, "Bobby." He turned towards Kieran, "Now, how's Virginia doing? Any different?"

Kieran shrugged, "Still out cold."

"You know you don't have to stay in here with her, right?" he informed her.

"I know. I've just got nothing better to do."

"You could try going to classes," Hank suggested.

"I don't do well with school," she looked at Virginia.

"It may be a while before she wakes up," Hank hesitated before adding, "...If she wakes up."

"She'll wake up. Trust me. If her heart's still pumping, she'll live."

Hank looked at Kieran and Virginia.

"You're a very good friend," he concluded.

"I have to be," she shrugged.

"Do you?"

"She's a telepath. She knows things about me, not even the others in the group know," she stated, "I learned early on. Don't be enemies with someone who can read your thoughts. So I befriended her. Pick your friends wisely, it comes in handy."

"Hmm,"

She raised her eyebrow, "What?"

"You have a point. Pick your friends wisely, but I'm not sure how wise picking them for their abilities is," he replied, "It's almost as if you're using your friends when you do that."

Kieran shook her head, "I don't use my friends." She smiled, thinking, "_But it does run in the family._"

Hank read some paperwork on the counter.

Kieran stood up, "If she wakes up...tell me."

"You'll want to talk to her," Hank said almost as if it was a known fact.

"No...Actually, I want to gloat. I totally proved her wrong." Mentally she added, "_I am totally leader material._"

Kieran walked out the door.

Kurt and the new mutants, minus Bobby, were in the living room watching television.

Jean walked in.

"Hey," she said, "Can I watch?"

"Find a spot," Sam motioned around the room.

Jean sat on the couch between Sam and Amara.

"Where's Scott?" Amara asked.

"Out," Jean replied.

"Without you?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Yeah, so,"

"Vit's a vit of a surprise," Kurt stated.

"It's not really. He's been going out, taking a drive, all week. It clears his head."

"Oh..." Sam said in a tone as if he didn't quite believe what she had told them, "That makes since."

"Veah, I guess," Kurt added.

"So did he tell you that he was just going out for a drive or did you read his mind for the info?" Amara asked.

"I don't read his mind, he doesn't like it," Jean stated.

Amara grinned.

"What?" Jean asked.

"It just always seemed that you two read each other's mind and were open books...I guess not," Amara shrugged.

Everyone gave her a confused look.

"It's romance," Amara rolled her eyes, "read about it."

Everyone turned back towards the TV.

"Have vou seen Rogue tonight? I thought she vas gonna vatch. She said she vanted to see the new episode," Kurt asked.

"I haven't seen her tonight, or any night recently for that matter," Jean said.

Amara grinned again.

"Rogue and Scott…both missing?" she said.

"Be quiet," Jean retorted as she gave Amara a look.

"I was only kidding," Amara defended, "Scott's in love with you. _Really_ in love."

Jean smiled and turned towards the TV.

Logan and LoAna were in Logan's room sitting on his bed.

"So, kid, you're doing okay. Right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," LoAna nodded.

"If you need anything, I'm here. If you need to talk...you got it?" he said.

"Yeah," LoAna smiled and gave him a hug, "I love you, Daddy."

Logan went to push her a bit back from sqeezing him, but stopped. He smiled.

"So, kid, what kind of Dad am I exactly?" he asked.

"A good one, but you did have practice."

"I did?" Logan raised his eyebrow.

LoAna nodded, "Yeah, with Laura."

"Laura?"

"X-23," she clarified, "When she joins the X-men, you become like her father, which you sort of are. Laura's a big sister to me."

"X-23?" Logan asked, "Sisterly?"

"Yeah, just like you're fatherly."

Logan smiled.

"You're a good kid. I must have raised you right,"

LoAna smiled and hugged Logan again.

Julien and Nick were in their bedroom.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Nick said.

The door opened revealing Kitty, who walked in.

"Can I speak to you, Nick?" she asked shyly.

"O..kay?" Nick replied looking at her.

She looked at Julien, "Alone?"

Nick looked at Julien, too. The two shared a worried look.

"Ah'll jus ba goin, see ya later," Julien left awkwardly.

"What's up Kitty?" Nick asked.

"I…Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"I thought you already were going to,"

"I…Can I like ask you something and you tell me the truth like …I mean really tell me the truth. I'm not sure if you like can or not because of…like whatever, but like can you answer me straight?" Kitty asked, "Please?"

"Okay," he answered nervously, "Shoot."

"I…I sort of like know something I'm not supposed to know, but I don't know if what I know is for real or not," Kitty looked at her feet, "Do you get what I'm saying?"

"No," Nick said bluntly.

Kitty looked at him.

"Like right before the whole Nimrod and Phoenix reoccurrence thingy, I out found something I like wasn't supposed to," she hesitated, "I was in Virginia's room and by like complete accident I came across some papers. And, on those papers were things like…numbers, dates, and names…by those names were names of...two people. On one page was like my name…with yours…with a date a couple years from like now."

Nick was silent.

"Also, like on the sheet, the other name…was like Lance's. I'm not dumb, I put two and two together and I got…you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Nick said quickly.

"I see the resemblance,"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry Kitty, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

Nick and Kitty stared at each other for a while, not talking.

"If you change your mind, I'm ready to like hear you," Kitty said.

"I won't. I have no idea why my name would be on a paper with yours," he shrugged, "That's Virginia for you."

Kitty gave him a look.

"Okay," she said turning and walking out the door, "I guess I was wrong, I just thought…I'm sorry. My bad, bye."

Julien walked back in.

"Wha was dat all 'bout?" he asked.

"Kitty knows..."


	48. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

Six weeks went by.

The infirmary was empty except for Virginia in her coma. Suddenly, she shot up from the hospital bed.

"_What the heck?_" she thought looking around.

Hank walked in. His eyes widened upon seeing her sitting up.

"Virginia, you're up. How are you feeling?" he asked.

She looked at him.

"Good, why? What happened?"

"You've been out for quite a while now, in a coma," he explained, "You were…injured by LoAna when she was…"

"I got it,"she cut in, "How long have I been out?"

"Almost seven weeks,"

Virginia's eyes widened, but she quickly narrowed them, "That long?"

"Yes. Well, I think your team will be happy to see you. I'll go tell them you're up. That is if you're up to it?" he raised an eyebrow.

She looked up at him, "I'm up to it."

"Okay, but take it easy," he walked out the door.

Virginia took off the monitoring gear.

"_Seven weeks…,_" she thought.

She stretched her arms out accidently hitting one hand on the side of the bed.

"Yep, _I'm definitely still here,_" she thought shaking her hit hand, "_Whatever that means…Seven weeks. The team must be...LoAna. Wait. What happened to her? Why didn't I ask, shoot...Her and the Phoenix force together. Crap, I need to make sure she's okay._"

She got out of bed and walked towards the door. She reached out to turn the door knob, but it turned itself. Kieran, Nick, Julien, and LoAna rushed in, almost running her over.

"You're up," LoAna smiled. Slowly, her smile turned into a frown as she looked at the ground, "…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I'm sorry."

Virginia shook her head, "You couldn't help it, Lo. It's okay, but how are you?"

LoAna pointed to the red streak in her head.

"So, is it…?" Virginia began to ask.

LoAna looked to the ground, "It went back to Jean, but...It went back to Jean."

Virginia gave her a confused look, but turned to Kieran.

"What happened?" she asked.

"After you got knocked out, I took control, saved the day," Kieran grinned, "I told you I could be a leader. And, I was a great leader."

Virginia smiled and shook her head.

"Now, I'd like to be promoted," Kieran added.

"Wha?" Julien gasped, "Na way, dat's mah spot."

"Not for long," Kieran commented.

"Ba ah wanted ta lead,"

"Don't worry about the spot, Julien," Virginia assured him, "I'm here, still. Neither of you are in charge."

Kieran and Julien looked at each other.

"But it's good to know that Kieran can take charge," Virginia nodded.

Kieran gave a half-smile, but Julien looked to the ground.

"Ah was knock'd out," he pouted under his breath.

"So anything else been going on?" Virginia asked.

"Usual," Kieran muttered.

"Scott an Jean are 'till to'gether," Julien said looking at Virginia.

She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter at this point, anyway," she shrugged.

Everyone was silent.

"Virginia, what are we doing now?" Kieran asked. She glared at Julien, "We got Julien back. Now what?"

"I'm not sure," she sighed. She quickly put on a smile, "When I come up with an idea, I'll let you know. Right now, I'm hungry. I'm going to the kitchen."

"There's leftover pizza," LoAna suggested with a smile.

"Sounds good, let's go," she nodded.

Kieran and Julien headed out of the infirmary, but LoAna and Nick stayed behind.

"Virginia," Nick said.

"What?" she asked sensing his uneasiness, "What happened?"

"Kitty knows," Nick said, "about us. She knows."

"Are you sure? Did you confirm it?" she asked.

"No, but she read your paperwork," Nick looked her in the eyes, "Why did you write that stuff down?"

Slowly, she took a deep breath.

"When we left, I was going to leave it with Logan so that way he could know to make sure that certain couples were together at certain times. So what happened to me wouldn't happen to you. I was trying to keep you in existence," she explained. She put her hand to her head, "I never should have left it out. Now, not only do Logan, Scott, Jean, and I think the professor know, but also Kitty. Great."

"She'll keep it a secret," Nick assured, "...I hope."

"Kitty? A secret?" Virginia raised her eyebrow, "I hope you're right."

Walking out the room, Nick mumbled, "Me too."

Virginia turned to LoAna.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I…I'm really sorry," LoAna apologized.

"I know you are, but you don't have to be. The things you said, it wasn't you. It was the Phoenix. Besides, you had a right to be upset. I probably should have tried to understand what you went through. For a telepath, I guess I wasn't using much empathy. You're a little kid. You may be a part of the big kid team, but you're still a child. Sometimes, I don't realize that. You put up that brave face so much that I forget what you've gone through. That underneath it all can be a scared little kid who's seen and experienced things that no little kid should. I'm sorry,"

LoAna smiled and gave Virginia a quick hug. LoAna pulled back and looked at the gorund.

"What else?" Virginia asked.

"The Phoenix Force…" LoAna began.

"What about the Phoenix Force?"

"It's not just my hair," LoAna gave a hesitant smile.

"What do you mean, I thought it was out of you?"

"It did leave, but not all of it...I can still feel it like before, more so."

"LoAna…," Virginia started.

LoAna grabbed a medical knife off a tray of instruments on the counter and cut her palm letting the blood drip down.

"LoAna!" Virginia yelled, "What are you thinking? You're a healer, but that's still just stupid."

"This,"

A phoenix emblem glowed over LoAna's left eye along with the eye. Her bleeding hand also glowed, but was quickly healed.

"Virginia?" LoAna asked, "What do I do?"

"No one needs to know, okay, not even the rest of the team. You got it, Lo," she said, "Don't even worry about it."

LoAna just looked at Virginia.

"Now, just come one. Let's go eat," Virginia hurried.

The two walked out the infirmary.

Bobby was walking through the hall on his way to the living room.

There was a knock at the door.

He turned and looked at it. He walked over and opened it. A blonde woman stood in front of him.

"Whoa," he gasped with a smile.

The woman gave him a look.

"I'm Bo..Bobby," he introduced.

"Very nice," the woman replied, "Is Scott home?"

Bobby stood up straight and nodded. He wiped off his drooling mouth.

"Yeah, he's upstairs," he pointed over his shoulder, "but I'm right here."

The woman gave him a look.

"Can you go get him for me?" she asked.

"Why do you need to talk to him?"

"No reason, I'm a friend of his and I was in the neighborhood..." she trailed off, batting her eyelashes, "Please, go get him, dear Bobby."

He grinned.

"Okay, one moment," he walked up to the stairs. Once there he paused, yelling, "Scott!"

The woman looked at her nails, waiting patiently.

Scott walked down the steps.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Someone's at the door for you," Bobby pointed to the door.

Scott looked at the door and his eyes widened upon seeing the woman.

"I can take it from here, Bobby, you can go," he dismissed.

Bobby looked once more at the woman and muttered, "Fine," and walked away.

Scott walked to the door.

"Hey," the woman smiled.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" he asked looking to his left and right, "Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything but…"

"We need to talk, Scott," Emma said firmly, "It's important."

"Oh, okay," he nodded, "We can talk on the front porch."

Scott walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Did you talk to her, yet?" she asked.

"Emma, I…,"

"Scott, I need to know if you broke up with her," Emma demanded.

"I haven't gotten the chance," Scott replied, "But I'm going to, just give me a bit more time. I already told you I couldn't just go and tell her it's over. She's had some emotional issues lately and I don't want to start those up again. But as soon as I get a chance, I promise I'll tell her."

Emma gave him a look and said, "You have to."

"I will," Scott assured her, "soon."

"No, not soon," Emma stomped her foot, "Now!"

"I will, later today, okay?"

"Thank you," she replied and then looked to the ground.

"So is that it?"

"Actually, no," Emma looked back up, catching his eyes, "I have to tell you something…"

"What?"

"I…Scott, I'm…There's a reason why you have to tell her so soon," Emma said.

"What is it?" he asked, worried.

"I…She needs to know from you before she finds out on her own, which she will,"

"Why would she find out?" Scott raised his eyebrow.

"Because…I…I'm going to start showing," Emma replied with a wave of her hand towards her stomach.

Scott's eyes widened.

"You mean…," he began.

"Yes, dear, I am," she nodded.

Scott looked into her eyes for a moment.

"I do love you, Emma, you know that?"

She grinned, "I know."

Scott leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Jean was in her room putting her clothes away.

"_Almost done and then, I'm done cleaning for the day_," she thought, happily.

She passed by the window and looked out.

"_Hmm...? Scott and I haven't spent much time together in some time. It's such a pretty day. Maybe, he wants to go for a walk?_"

Jean put her last sweater away and then walked back towards the window. Looking at the trees, she smiled. She glanced towards the porch and gasped, unbelieving what she saw. Her eyes widened in fury.

On the porch, Scott and another woman were kissing passionately.

"That two-timing, cheating, rat!" she muttered, spitefully, "How dare he! I'm gonna kill him! And her!"

She stormed out her room.


	49. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

Scott and Emma were kissing on the porch.

The front door opened and Jean stormed out. Scott and Emma quickly pulled apart.

"Scott!" Jean yelled.

"Jean, I...," Scott hesitated, "I wanted to tell you."

"Tell me?" Jean yelled, "Tell me what. That you're cheating on me. That you're a liar. That you've been playing me. That everything you told me was a lie. That all those times you said you loved me, you weren't serious. That you're a two-timing…"

"Jean!" he interupted, "I was gonna break it up, but…"

"Then, break it up with her," she motioned towards Emma.

Emma gave her a confused look.

"Scott, dear?" she asked.

"Jean, I wasn't going to break up with her…," he explained, almost embarressed, "I was going to break up with you."

Jean's eyes widened,"...You…!"

"Jean! We don't need this now, you have to calm yourself down," Scott said, "We don't need another repercussion of what happened last time."

"Why so your little mistress, here, doesn't find out what I really am. What you really are?" she looked at Emma, "Why don't you take a look under his shades, you'll have a different opinion of him, I swear."

"I already know what's under his shades," Emma replied leaning into Scott's arms, "And, I already know about your little problem."

"Liar!"

"In denial, Jean, sweetie, it doesn't suit you well," Emma sniped.

"Get out of here!" Jean screamed.

Emma stared at her.

"Emma…don't," Scott warned.

Emma smiled, "Scott's my boyfriend, now. Get over it miss perfect, there's no such thing as a happy ending, deal with it."

She softly kissed Scott's check.

Jean's eyes started to glow red.

Emma grinned in fascination, "I've always wanted to see what the Phoenix looks like up close, you only learn so much from college courses."

Jean growled at her. She telekinetically pushed her to the ground.

"Emma!" Scott yelled helping her up.

"I'm fine, dear," she shook her head, "but I'm not so sure about her."

Scott looked at Jean and shook his head.

"Jean stop this!" he commanded, "Now!"

"This is all your fault!" Jean telekinetically pulled Emma and Scott apart, "You're just some stripping, little club hopping, man stealing, drunken, little…"

"Jean!" Professor X interupted, wheeling out of the mansion. The rest of the X-men, teachers, New Mutants, and the future X-men were behind him wanting to see what was going on.

"This is all your fault," Jean muttered at Emma bitterly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor X asked.

"Ask Scott," mumbled Jean.

"Scott?" Professor X asked.

Emma snuggled into Scott's arm.

"Professor, I…," he started but stopped.

Jean shook her head at him.

"I hate you!" she yelled.

"Jean, calm yourself down," Professor X said.

"Me? Why don't you ask that blonde brat to stay away from my Scott!"

"Her Scott?" Rogue raised an eyebrow. Her and Kitty let out a laugh.

"Miss, do you have a name?" Professor X asked.

Emma lent her hand out to the Professor.

"I'm Emma. Emma Frost, Scott's...," Emma glared at Jean, "girlfriend."

Everyone stared at Emma and Scott.

"He's a total player," Amara said.

"Vood going Scott," said Kurt, sarcastically.

"Poor Jean," Ororo morned, "She must be heartbroken."

"Who knew Scott was man enough to try it?" Ray said, astonished.

"This is like so much better than my soap operas," Kitty squealed.

"This means she's not single?" Bobby asked disappointed.

"Everyone, silence," Professor X commanded.

Everyone went silent.

"Jean. Scott. I think this is a personal problem that you should resolve in the mansion not on the front lawn," Professor X went on.

Jean glared at him.

"Do as he says, Jean," Emma said, kissing Scott quickly on the lips, "I'll take care of Scott for you."

Jean's eyes started to glow red.

"You're gonna wish you never just said or did that," she warned and telekinetically pushed her to the ground again.

"Jean, stop it," Scott begged.

"Why so you can just go behind my back again and start kissing another bar stripper!" Jean yelled.

"I am not a bar stripper," Emma informed her.

"Could have fooled me," Jean retorted.

Emma rolled her eyes.

Jean sent Emma flying telekinetically.

"Emma!" Scott yelled.

Emma landed a few feet away. As she hit the ground her skin started to change to what looked like diamond. She stood up and smiled.

"That's not gonna work, Jean," she grinned.

Jean's eyes went wide.

"You're a mutant?"Professor X asked.

"Yes, sir, I am," Emma answered with pride as she changed out of her diamond skin.

"_My powers are still better than hers,_" Jean thought.

"_Want to bet,_" Emma thought telepathically.

"You're telepath too!" Jean exclaimed.

Everyone stared at the two women.

Emma just smiled.

Jean's eyes started to water and she raised her hand, raising Emma off the ground telekinetically.

"Jean, stop it," Scott said, "Now!"

"Like hell I will!" she screamed, tears coming down faster, "You lied to me."

"Jean put her down," Professor X warned.

"You're taking her defense, she stole my boyfriend," Jean cried.

She closed her hand into a fist.

Emma started to gasp for air.

"_Stop,_" Emma thought as she changed back into diamond, but was still being choked, "_Now!_"

"Jean put Emma down, I'm sorry I should have told you about us, but I didn't want this to happen," Scott explained, his eyes not leaving Emma's.

"Well, it did," Jean said.

"Jean, put her down now," Professor X commanded.

Jean's telekinetic grip on Emma's neck tightened and Emma started to choke.

Virginia stood in the back with her group panicking.

"What are you gonna do, Virginia?" Kieran asked.

"I…I don't know," Virginia shrugged, trying to keep calm, "I've been in a coma for a month and a half."

"You better do something," Nick warned.

Virginia looked up at Emma.

"Jean put her down," Professor X warned again.

"Why!" Jean yelled.

"Because...," Virginia yelled taking a step forward, "You're killing my mother!"

Jean dropped her telekinetic grip on Emma who fell to the ground.

Emma glared up at her. Standing up, she walked over to Scott and grabbed his arm once again.

Everyone looked at Virginia.

"Vid you just say…she's vou're mother?" Kurt asked.

She nodded.

Emma reached her hand to her stomach.

"Then…who's your father?" Bobby asked.

Virginia looked over to Scott.

Everyone followed her glare.

"Scott and her? Like when?" Kitty asked excited.

Virginia's eyes dropped to the ground.

"_It's either now or never,_" Virginia thought.

"Actually," Emma began, "Now."

Everyone gasped and looked at Emma's stomach and then at Virginia.

Virginia let out her breath she had been holding, smiling.

"_Thank you,_" she thought.

"So wait. Let me get this straight," Hank asked, "You are Scott and Emma's daughter from the future."

Virginia looked at her team.

"_We're all in this together,_" Nick thought to Virginia.

"Actually…" Virginia began, "We're all future children of the X-men."

Everyone stared at the group.

"I knew it," Kitty squealed.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Sorry," Kitty aplologized, "but I was like so right. I knew it."

Everyone turned back towards the group.

"Vou're serious?" Kurt asked.

The group shook their heads.

"Professor, did you know about them?" Ororo asked.

"I found out about Virginia a couple months ago, but I truly had no idea about the others," he admitted in astonishment.

"So…if Virginia's Scott and the hot blonde's then who's the rest of you's?" Bobby asked.

"Not yours," Kieran said rolling her eyes.

"Hey," Bobby replied, taking offense.

"Bobby has a point, who are your parents?" Ororo asked.

"Um…," Virginia began and thought, "_This is gonna be a problem._"

Virginia looked at the rest of her group.

"I don't know exactly what we can say," she admitted.

"We know your parentage," Kitty said.

"I was already conceived," Virginia answered bluntly, "No one else is, yet."

Emma and Scott looked at each other.

"Virginia...?" Nick asked.

"It's your choice," Virginia said and glared at LoAna and shook her head no.

"I…," Nick began, "Kitty's my mom."

"That like sounded weirder than I thought it would," Kitty squealed jumping up and down, "Can I tell them who the guy is?"

"Half-Pint?" Logan asked, "What guy?"

"Be my guest," Nick said, "You guessed it right, anyway."

Kitty squealed again and said with a big grin, "Two words. Mrs. Alvers."

"Lance!" Scott yelled, "You've got to be joking."

"Half-Pint and Lance? Anyone could have guessed that," Logan sighed.

"Yes," Ororo said, "but is that a good thing?"

"So like how long until you're born?" Kitty asked enthusiastically.

"I'm only fifteen," Nick pointed out.

"Oh," Kitty replied, disappointed.

"You're only fifteen too, half-pint," Logan said.

"So?" Kitty's face turned red, "I'm almost sixteen."

Logan shook his head.

"Wait till you're eighteen to start thinking of kids," Nick said.

Kitty jumped up and down.

"Eighteen?" Logan grunted.

Nick shrugged, "When you have like so many guys and girls living under one roof who are dating, you're happy no one has kids any earlier."

"So who is like everyone else's?" Kitty asked.

Kieran and Julien looked at each other. They both shook their heads.

"_Kieran, you don't have to,_" Virginia thought telepathically to her. Then to the rest of the group, she added, "_None of you do._"

"_Thank you,_" Kieran thought back.

"_Sha's kind of obv'ous, t'ough,_" Julien thought.

"_You're one to talk, you take after both of your parents,_" Kieran thought.

Julien smirked.

Rogue gasped at seeing him smirk.

"I think it's your turn," Kieran motioned to Julien.

"Um…," Julien scaracthed his head nervously.

Everyone stared at him. He just looked around the room.

"Ah…Ah'm…Dis ba real ridiculous, ya knaw," he shook his head. Pointing to the two white streaks in his hair, he said, "Mah ma ba de Rogue."

The X-men and new mutants gasped.

"Hey, Rogue, you know you're son's really hot," Amara admitted bluntly.

Rogue's face blushed red for only a second. Then, she looked up into Julien's red on black eyes. She shook her head and held back a smile.

"_Remy,_" she thought.

"Like who's you're dad, Julien?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, Julien, who's your father?" Logan grumbled with a scowl.

Rogue bit her tongue.

"Ah'm a bit surprised ya can't guess, she ba already datin 'em and all for about a month," Julien smirked.

Rogue did a face-palm.

"Dating?" Logan asked, "Who are you dating?"

Logan unsheathed one set of his claws.

"Um…," Rogue mumbled.

"Hey, your eyes look familiar," Kitty said.

"Rogue?" Logan asked again.

"Okay, don't kill me, Logan," Rogue said, "Ah…Ah do have a boyfriend."

"Who?" he asked.

"Um…Remy," she replied sheepishly.

"Remy?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Gambit," Rogue hesitantly smiled.

Logan held up his claw.

"Jus so ya know, when dey elope, ya be jus fine wit it," Julien added.

"Elope?" Logan gulped.

Rogue glared at Julien.

"You're grounded," she said.

"Ah ain't 'xactly ev'n born," he pointed out.

Rogue gave him another look.

"So Rogue like gets control of her powers, then?" Kitty asked.

Rogue nodded, "Ah was jus wanderin ta same thing."

"Ya get control," Julien nodded, "Deux words…Ms. Marvel."

"Ms. Marvel?" Rogue asked confused.

"Jus don't let ga, she'll wake up 'ventually," Julien said.

Everyone looked at him confused.

"Okay," Rogue said and whispered to Kitty, "Who's Ms. Marvel?"

"I've never like heard of her," Kitty replied.

"I bet I can guess who Kieran's parents are," Bobby said, "It's so obvious."

Everyone looked at Kieran.

"Or not," she said.

"So you aren't blue boy's?" Scott asked.

"I'm not saying," she crossed her arms.

"You're blue and furry," Amara said.

Kieran rolled her eyes, "I could be Beast's."

Everyone looked at Hank.

"Um…," Hank began.

"I'm not Hank's, I was just making a point, just because I'm blue and have fur, doesn't mean anything. It's my mutation," Kieran explained.

Hank breathed a sigh of relief.

"So you're not Kurt's?" Ororo asked.

"I…I'm not doing this here," Kieran said looking at Logan, "It's my business and no one else's."

She stormed out the room.

Everyone watched as she left.

"She had a bad childhood," Virginia explained.

Everyone was silent.

"So that just leaves the little kid," Bobby said.

"She's not a little kid," defended Jamie.

"I'm eleven," LoAna said and smiled at Jamie, "I'm just short."

"However old she is, like who's her parents?" Kitty asked.

Virginia but her lip nervously.

"Um…," she stuttered, looking at LoAna, "I'm not sure we should say."

Logan and Jean both looked at LoAna and then at each other, sharing the same awkward expression.

"Why? LoAna tell us," Sam said.

"I...I don't think I should say," LoAna looked back at Virginia.

"Why not?" Roberto asked, "Is it that bad?"

Virginia's face turned red as she held herself back from talking.

"Hey," Rogue whispered to Kitty, "Didn't LoAna call Logan 'Daddy' back in da fight?"

"I don't like remember," Kitty shrugged.

"_Ah wonder..._" Rogue thought.

"Why is it such a secret?" Bobby asked, "We know everyone else, except blue's."

Everyone looked at Virginia.

"_I have no idea what to say…,_" she thought, "_We just found out for crying out loud…This sucks._"

Her eyes moved from LoAna to Logan and then to Jean.

Kitty watched who Virginia looked at.

"OMG!" she screamed, "She's like totally Logan and Jean's!"

Everyone stared at Logan and Jean, shocked. Logan and Jean looked at each other blushing awkwardly.

LoAna held back a laugh.

"Is that true?" Professor X asked glaring at Logan.

LoAna smiled.

"Um…Well…," Virginia began, "Possibly."

Virginia smiled.

"What do you mean possibly?" Professor X asked.

"Well, she was kind of not…LoAna?" Virginia asked hoping she could better explain it.

"Logan's my dad," LoAna said proudly.

"Logan!" Jamie groaned.

"Shut up, lover boy," Logan gave him a look.

"And, well…my mom wasn't exactly in the picture for most of my life," LoAna said.

"But your mom is Jean?" Scott asked giving Jean an odd look.

"More like the Phoenix, but yeah," LoAna smiled.

Everyone went silent.

"_Logan, I believe we have some talking to do,_" Professor X thought to him.

"_I figured that much, Chuck,_" Logan thought back to him.

"So, Mr. Logan," Bobby joked, "Never knew you liked them young."

"Bobby!" Logan snarled unsheathing his claws.

"What?" Bobby laughed.

"You know I was wandering about the red streak ," Amara said, "kind of explains it though."

"And that healing power, " Ray said, "Totally Logan's."

Everyone started to talk asking questions all at once to the group.

"Okay, everyone shut up," Virginia yelled making everyone silent again, "We can't just keep answering your questions. We aren't here to tell you the future. Ask Destiny for that one."

"But can't we know a bit?" Kitty asked, "Please."

Virginia looked around the room.

"Not in front of everyone," Virginia decided, "Kitty, you Jean, Logan, and whoever else who has a kid from the future can only talk to them privately so that secrets of the future remain secret, okay?"

"Okay," Kitty agreed.

Everyone walked inside the mansion.


	50. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

Kitty was sitting in her room with Nick.

"So like what am I like in the future?" she asked.

"Old," he answered.

Kitty made a face, "That's all the answer you can like give me? Come on like...What do I for a living?"

"Like seriously?" Nick raised his eyebrow, "You're impatient to know like a bunch about the future...so you ask your occupation. That's like what you want to know? If you like have a good job?"

She shrugged.

"You're like a teacher here at the institute. When I was little, most of the X-men were," he explained.

"What was it like when you were little?" Kitty asked.

"…You, me, dad, and…," Nick looked at the ground but quickly continued, "we like lived here at the institute. Dad worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. Nothing much to it. The whole awful future didn't happen like till I was a bit older. It was out there but it wasn't a big deal. We were a normal family. We were the best that I remember ever being. It was before things like happened."

"What things?"

Nick looked to the ground and shook his head. He looked back up at Kitty and mumbled, "Life," before looking back down at the ground.

"Nick?" Kitty asked, "What happened?"

He looked at her and bit his tongue trying to decide what to say.

"When I was twelve, there was an accident with S.H.I.E.L.D.," he explained, "They were infiltrating master mold's data base. Trying to steal back the info. Dad, Pyro, Blob and Toad went in. Only Pyro came out."

Kitty gasped, "Where were the others at? Why weren't Pietro and Wanda there? Couldn't they have like saved them?"

Nick shook his head, "Pietro got the axe years before. He'd also hit the sack by this time if you know what I mean. Wanda…She was…MIA to the world at this point. It was a good thing, too."

Kitty shook her head, "What happened after…after Lance like died?"

Nick opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. He really didn't want to tell her what he was planning on telling her. He couldn't or more like wouldn't. Refusing to look her into the eyes, he decided to say something else completely instead, "It was just you and me. We lived in a mansion filled with people, but...you felt alone. I didn't know better, but you took it real hard, after all that had went down with…." He suddenly stopped, thinking, "_I shouldn't have said that either_."

"With what?"

Nick closed his eyes, "With Kat."

"Kat?"

"Kat," he nodded, "my little sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Had," he nodded again, "About a year before dad died, there was a legacy virus outbreak. Kat caught it and died. Everyone tried to save her, but it was too late. She was gone and if it wasn't for dad being there that year, you would've gone off the deep end. Then, dad dies, you...you get caught up in work...and I spent all my time with Julien and his parents. I missed seeing you happy, but I didn't miss your cooking," Nick joked which made Kitty smile. Nick gave a half-smile but then frowned, not meeting her eyes, "Everything was like different,...but I moved past it. You ended up joining Excalibur in England, while I stayed at the institute. You didn't have much contact. Heck, I didn't even know you had a dragon, until the X-men had a mission in the UK."

"I have a dragon?" Kitty exclaimed.

"Yep, Lockheed," he nodded, "As far as I know, you're still alive in the future with Excalibur. Happy too. You…you've moved on with your life. In more ways than one."

"Is that like a good thing?" Kitty asked hugging him, "I mean like how could I just abandon you and move across the ocean? How do you seem so like cheery?"

"I guess I get it from my mom," he joked, "besides, compared to the rest of the team, my life's like been a rainbow."

Kitty smiled, but Nick slowly looked to the ground out of the corner of his eyes, guiltily thinking, "_It was only one little detail I lied about...besides, I sort of told her the truth...mostly._"

Rogue and Julien were in Rogue's bedroom. Rogue was sitting in a chair, while Julien was sitting on her bed.

"So," Rogue said looking at him.

"Sa," he said shuffling a deck of cards.

"Do ya have ta do dat?" she asked.

"Ya like it when da' does it," he smirked.

"Nice to know," she rolled her eyes.

Julien shuffled his cards again.

"Um, Julien," Rogue said anxiously, "bout wha happened when ya first came an all…"

"Don't worry 'bout it. It be mah power," he said.

Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Ah got two powers. Mah first power is ah can absorb people jus like ya can, but ah got control unless ah'm knocked out, den ah sort of absorb out of habit. Of course, unlike ya, ah can use mah own memories and thoughts an whateva an send it through skin contact ta 'nother person. Sort of de reverse of mah absorbing," he explained, "Mah ot'er power comes from da. Ah got a hypnotic charm that i can charm anyone wit." He smirked, "When ah ba little, ah used ta charm ya ta not punishin mah. It always ba workin."

Rogue glared at him.

"Ya know there's something bout ya tat really does say Remy's son," Rogue said.

"Wha can ah say, Ah'm de Rogue and da Gambit's boy. Bein Julien's what ah ba best at," he smirked.

"Ya got ya dad's smile," she smiled.

His smirk widened.

"So I gotta ask what's with ya name?" she asked, "Ain't Julien dat guy from the Rippers dat ya dad hates?"

"Yea, he was," Julien nodded.

"So why'd he pick it out?," Rogue questioned.

"Actually, ya da one who named mah. When ya was pregnant wit me, da, Julien, an a bunch of de guild guy's got into dis big fight, again. Julien was killed, but before dat he kinda saved ya...and mah technically. Da said na, ba ya insisted givin mah Julien's name. So ah ba named Julien-Luc Lebeau."

"Luc as in Jean-Luc? Did ah pick dat one out too?"

"Na, da was tryin ta be close ta gramps. Na sure if it worked on not," he shrugged, "he be closer dan mah grams, but she be a villain an all,"

Rogue let out a laugh.

"So how exactly do ah get control of mah powers?" she asked, "Ya said something bout Marvel."

"Ms. Marvel AKA Carol Danvers," Julien nodded, "Ya absorbed 'er, ba she was different and 'er powers didn't take too well with yours. She went inta a coma an ya ended up wit 'er powers permanently. Den, right after dat, ya got control. Ya had ta sort through 'er psychie an all dat first, ba it showed ya how ta get control. Which is good, otherwise dere'd ba no Julien."

"Does she ever wake up?"

" 'ventually, ba she still holds a grudge," he laughed.

"How long until this happens?" Rogue asked.

Julien looked out the window and tilted his head, thinking.

"Hmm, ah ba de second oldest an all, sa ah guess ya get control within de year," he said, "cause ya an da elope after a bit and den dey be mah."

"Why do we elope?" Rogue raised an eyebrow, "Logan?"

Julien shrugged, "Oddly 'nough, Logan's fine wit de whole ya got eloped ting. Na ta happy bout it bein ta Remy, but he's gonna ba joinin de X-men pretty soon, sa…"

"Remy joins the X-men? Ah can't wait ta tell 'em dat," Rogue grinned.

Jean and LoAna sat on the couch in the living room, while Logan stood up next to them. All three looked at each other, but didn't say a word.

"If no one's gonna talk," LoAna said breaking the awkward silence, "Can I go see Jamie?"

"Sure," Logan said.

"No, Logan, I…," Jean started but stopped.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Don't you want to ask her something, too?" she asked.

"I've already asked her what I need to know. I've known she was mine since she got here," he replied, "I just didn't know she was also yours till she was possessed by your little fiery bird."

Jean gave him a look.

"You've known about her and the others this whole time?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah,"

She shook her head.

"Can I go?" LoAna asked again.

"Yes," Logan said.

"No," Jean repeated.

LoAna smiled.

"What's so funny?" Jean asked.

"Nothing, I just don't see how I will ever come from the two of you," LoAna said.

Jean and Logan looked at each other.

"Yeah...how did that happen?" Jean asked, awkwardly.

"How should I know? I wasn't born," she shrugged.

"How do the others say it happened?" Jean asked.

"The others didn't know?" she shrugged again.

Jean raised her eyebrow.

"Dad and the X-men didn't even know I existed for some years," she explained.

"Where were you?" Jean asked.

"With my mom," LoAna smiled at her, "I don't remember much, but I know I was with her...you."

"Why don't you remember?" Jean asked.

LoAna's eyes went wide.

"Jean," Logan said, warningly.

"What?" Jean asked, shrugging, "I would like to know something about her."

"Jean, you don't need to know that?" Logan said.

"Why?" Jean asked still looking at LoAna.

"Because," LoAna mumbled, "I was taken."

"By who?" Jean's face grew concerned.

"LoAna, you don't have to…," Logan told her.

"By the same people who did the stuff to Daddy," she blurted out.

Jean looked up at Logan.

"Weapon X?" she asked him.

He shook his head.

"The Weapon X people kidnapped me," LoAna explained, "I was with…with you somewhere. My memory from that point isn't good. I just remember being happy, and then I was confused and lost and I wanted my mom back, but they wouldn't let me go. I didn't want to be there, but they insisted. I cried a lot, but they couldn't break me."

"LoAna, what exactly happened?" Jean asked.

"I was raised by my mom, who took care of me. She did a lot for me and was nice, but…I know it wasn't perfect. She was always…what's the word…distracted...like not focused. But she loved me, I know she did. One night I went to bed just like normal, but I woke up in a cell. I remember struggling, but that's all. They…they wanted to do things to me. They were always trying to do things to me. Scary things," she explained, "They were always talking about a Weapon X. I didn't know who he was, but whenever they tortured me, they'd say things about him…awful things. And, then they'd…hurt me more."

LoAna took a deep breath and looked at Logan.

"How did you get out?" Jean asked.

LoAna looked at Jean.

"I don't remember exactly. I just remember them injecting me with something and it was hurting worse than ever before. And, I couldn't scream," she answered, "They were yelling at each other and fighting. Then I…I was at the mansion. I don't remember much else."

"How'd you get to the mansion?" Logan asked, "I thought you said you'd never met us before then."

"I hadn't," LoAna shook her head, "I…I don't remember. I couldn't even remember who my mom was, just what she was...like bits and pieces that didn't make sense."

Logan sat down next to. She leaned in to hug him. Jean stared at them silently.

"So, LoAna," Jean said trying to brighten the conversation, "Where'd you get your name from?"

LoAna looked up.

"Huh?"

"LoAna's an unusual name, right?" Jean said, "Unless it's common in the future or something."

"LoAna's not a common name," she shook her head, "It's not even mine."

"What?" Logan looked at her confused.

"It's just my nickname," LoAna smiled slightly, "My real name's Lorelei Ann Logan-…,"

"Lorelei?" Logan asked.

"Yep," LoAna said, "That's my name, but no one's ever called me that in years. Within a couple of monthes after the Weapon X thing, I'd started going by LoAna. It was Virginia's suggestion and I liked it. And, everyone's called me that since then."

"You're really close to Virginia, aren't you?" Jean observed.

"She's like a mom to me," LoAna explained, "And, after everything that happened, I needed one."

"You're a good kid, LoAna," Logan said.

"I know," she smiled.

"LoAna," Jean said, "You're eleven?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, it's just…how old were you came to the X-men?" she asked.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to know?"

Logan gave Jean a confused look.

"I was…," LoAna started to count to herself, "Seven."

"LoAna, how old were you when you were…kidnapped?" Jean asked.

"Like five?" LoAna said, "Why?"

"Two years," Logan mumbled.

Jean shook her head.

"LoAna, why don't you go see Jamie," Jean said.

"Okay," LoAna gave them an odd look, but shrugged it off and got up, "Bye, Daddy. Bye Je…bye Mom."

LoAna walked out the room.

Jean turned towards Logan.

"What?" he asked.

"I think I know something about her past," she stated.

"How?"

"I don't know maybe because the Phoenix that's in me was in her for a bit, but I think I know something that's not good,"

"What?" he asked.

"I think when LoAna's kidnapped…I think that's when I lose control again of the Phoenix, badly lose control," she stated, "Permanently."

Logan wasn't sure what to say.

"She was just a little kid. What if why she's kidnapped is my fault. What if I hadn't lost control, I would have been able to save her," Jean said.

"Jean, you couldn't have saved her," he assured her, "She told me once before 'she has to go through it. She has to' It doesn't matter what may have happened. What matters is that you have to stay in control so people won't die. I've seen what Weapon X can do and to a kid...I know what HYDRA did to X23 and I thought that was horrible enough, but if she has to go through it to make her who she is, then maybe she's supposed to go through it."

"I guess you're right, Logan," Jean said, "Thanks."

"Anytime,"

Logan and Jean looked at each other not sure what to say next.

"So us together, kind of funny, right?" Jean said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Logan nodded awkwardly.

Scott, Emma, and Virginia were sitting in Scott's bedroom.

"So Virginia, dear, how old are you now?" Emma asked.

"17," she answered.

"And your powers?" Emma asked.

"Telepathy, like you," Virginia answered, "A very strong one, too."

"Really?" Emma asked, quite interested.

"Yep, learned from the best,"

Emma smirked.

"Virginia," Scott said, "So are you an only child?"

"Yes..No…Sort of," Virginia said.

"What does sort of mean?" Emma asked.

"I am an 'only child'…," Virginia put air quotes around the words, "But I have some other friends back home who are pretty darn close to sisters. We're not best friends like Kieran and I are, but you could say that these friends and I have a lot in common. Can't get much closer, actually. You could say that we're like family."

"It's good that you're close to other people besides your team," Scott said, "I know at this point in time it's hard for mutants to do that."

"Well, actually, they work with the X-men, too. They're another division, you could say," Virginia said, "They stay in Cerebro mostly."

"So they're telepaths?" Scott asked.

"Yep, with a secondary mutation, but…" Virginia thought about explaining but decided not to,"...anyway."

"They're all telepaths?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, they are really sisters. Quintuplets...were Quintuplets," Virginia looked at the ground, "Now, there's only three, so they're triplets."

"All with the same power?" Emma asked.

"Yep, they're identical...almost like 'clones'. And they get along with you really well, Mom." Virginia smiled slightly. "_I've given out enough hints...probably too many. I'll let them figure out the true nature of the 'clones' when the time comes. Mom doesn't need to worry about them being out there just yet._"

"So speaking of getting along," Scott said, "How are my X-men fairing in your time?"

Virginia looked at Scott, "They're…Most became teachers and were my teachers growing up. You two were actually the co-headmasters. Bobby officially joined the X-men, while Spyke came back from time to time, but eventually he remained with the Morlocks indefinitely. Ray went to the Morlocks, too. Rahne, who'll join back up with the X-men in a couple months along with Jubilee, works for X-Factor Investigations which is led by Jamie. Wolverine still goes off on his own, this time leading a team. Ar..Angel joins the X-men. Boom Boom comes back. Wolverine gets Laura…X-23 to join. Oh and Alex joins, too."

"He does, good. When?" Scott asked.

"Couple months, maybe," Virginia shrugged.

"So how is Alex in your time?" Scott asked and thought, "_Is he dead?_"

Virginia reading his thoughts shook her head, "Don't worry, your brothers are alive."

"Brothers?" Scott asked.

"Brother…I meant brother," Virginia said quickly, "_If only he knew and I could warn him. But he'll learn of Vulcan soon enough._"

Emma and Scott looked at Virginia but both shook their heads.

"So when did you take over as X-men leader?" Scott asked.

"Couple of years ago, after…stuff happened," Virginia answered.

"What kind of stuff?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"Just stuff…You know an attack," Virginia said as she looked at her parents worried faces, "Fine, um, there was a really bad sentinel attack and it did some damage. We were promoted after that."

"Well, as far as I've seen you're doing a pretty good job as leader," Scott said.

"I have to," Virginia said, "It's what I do, but no one's perfect."

"What does that mean?" Scott asked.

"Nothing, just…things happen. As a leader you have to learn that you can't save everyone. Sometimes the best thing for your team, isn't the best thing for you. You have to put the team first, but sometimes it doesn't matter because other things get in the way. Things that are inevitable."

Virginia took a deep breath.

"Just keep that in mind, Dad, it'll do you well," she said.

"Why? I mean that's good advice but why?" Scott asked.

"I've seen many things in my future which some you may or may not ever see, but some things its inevitable that you will go through them. You have to be ready to make certain…sacrifices," Virginia said, "But don't worry, you have time before you have to make them."


	51. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

Kieran sat on the roof of the Brotherhood boarding house. She dangled her feet over the edge. No one was home.

"_Who do those X-men think they are? Telling me who I am or am not…Those idiots,_" she thought, "_…I hate them all._"

Lance's jeep sped into the driveway with Lance, Fred, Wanda, Toad, Pyro, and a fuming Pietro occupying it. The jeep screeched to a stop and everyone jumped out and started walking inside.

Kieran pulled her legs up onto the roof and watched them from above.

"I can't believe it. Who do they think they are?" Pietro fumed, "They can't fire me. Me!"

"They did," Lance said, "Get over it."

Pietro rolled his eyes.

"Stop acting like a baby, Pietro," Wanda said, "You know father doesn't like it when you're so whiney."

"Oh shut up, Wanda," he mumbled, kicking a rock.

"Yo, guys, hey, watch I'm Pietro. I just stole from S.H.I.E.L.D. and got caught," Toad laughed, "And fired all in one day. Everyone stop and give me pity cuz I'm such a loser. Boo-hoo."

"You suck at impressions," Fred said.

"Don't dis the mad skills just cuz ya ain't got none," Toad said as he stepped inside the house.

The brotherhood all walked into the house, except for Pietro. He stayed behind while the front door slammed shut.

Pietro looked around and pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. He held the phone up to his ear.

"Dad?" he said, "Yeah I got it. Everything's just as planned."

"Are you ready to move onto the next step in the plan?" Magneto asked from over the phone.

"Yes, I'll start right away," Pierto said.

"Good," Magneto replied, hanging up.

Pietro put the phone back in his pocket.

Kieran still perched on the roof, shifted her position, but while doing so she hit one of the broken shingles causing it to fall to the ground. Pietro looked up at the roof and spotted her. He ran as fast as his super speed would carry him up to her.

"You really shouldn't be spying on me, girl," he said angrily. He looked her up and down, adding, "Even if you are kind of hot."

"Ugh," Kieran rolled her eyes, "Now I know what Julien felt like. Yuck."

"What did you hear?" he asked.

"Nothing that I didn't already know," she replied, casually.

"You think you can just spy on me without punishment?"

"I don't really care. Besides, I'm leaving," she went to hop off the roof.

"No, you don't, Blue," he grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go," she demanded, "Now!"

"You're not going anywhere,"

"I don't have time for this. Just let go of me, Pietro."

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Oh great, more questions," she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "Let me go!"

"You're coming with me," he insisted.

She tilted her head to the side and said, "This is the irony of all ironies and you know don't even know it. It's ridiculous." She threw her free hand up in the air, "I can't believe I'm being captured by you of all people."

"Magneto's gonna love interrogating you," he grinned.

"As fun as that may sound," she squinted her eyes, giving him an annoyed look, "I don't want to go see Eric, 'kay. I ain't in the mood."

"I don't know who you think you are, but babe, you're in trouble," he squeezed her wrist.

"Let go, now!"

"Ha,"

Kieran swung her leg around and kicked Pietro to the edge of the roof, forcing him to let go to grab the siding, so that he wouldn't fall. She jumped off the roof. Pietro, regaining his stance, followed her off the roof.

"Lucky shot," Pietro said.

"Ain't no luck in it," Kieran smiled.

"Wanna bet," he started to run around Kieran cutting off her oxygen and forcing her to fall to the ground, couching trying to breathe. Then, she fell unconscious and he stopped and looked at her.

"Magneto's gonna love this feisty one," he gloated.

LoAna walked into the library where the New Mutants were sitting around the table. They all looked up at her.

"Hi," she waved, taking a seat next to Jamie.

He smiled awkwardly.

"What are you all doing?" she asked.

Everyone just shrugged.

She looked around noticing everyone's eyes on her.

"What?" she asked.

Everyone grumbled and looked away awkwardly.

"What?" she repeated.

"Nothing," Jamie smiled.

"So why are you so quiet?"

"Cause…," he began.

"Cause why?" LoAna asked.

"Cause you're Wolverine's daughter," Bobby said, "Not to mention also Jean's which is kind of strange."

"Technically, it was the Phoenix," LoAna pointed out.

"Same difference," Amara sighed.

"Well, you don't have to act different because of that," LoAna said, "I'm still the same old me."

The New Mutants grumbled to one another.

"I am," she insisted.

"The problem, LoAna, is that…It's just…kind of odd," Roberto said.

"Yeah, knowing who ya parents are is kind of weird," Sam said.

"It doesn't have to be," LoAna suggested, "And you all wanted to know."

Everyone just stared at her.

"Fine, Virginia may kill me for this, but I'll show you that I'm the same LoAna, no matter who my parents are,"

"How?" Bobby asked.

She looked around the room, "I'll answer a question from each of you about the future, but it must be reasonable."

Jamie shook his head, "LoAna, you don't have to."

"Yeah she does," Bobby argued, "I wanna go first."

"It's okay, Jamie, I wanna talk," LoAna said. She looked at Bobby, "What's your question?"

He thought for a moment, then said, "Who am I with?"

"I said reasonable," she said.

"I was,"

"I can't tell 'you' that," LoAna replied.

"Why not?" Bobby asked persistently.

"Cause your love life's a triangle that even I'm not quite clear with," she said, "I'm not even sure you could keep up with it."

"Huh?" he mumbled, confused.

"Between your stealing Scott's brother's ex-fiancé for a while and your dating of fellow *cough* team members, I can't keep it straight. And there was that time with Mystique, but that was an accident, I think," she thought aloud.

"Mystique!" Bobby yelled.

"She was disguised as some old girlfriend or something," LoAna replied, calming him.

"Still yuck," Amara said.

"So, LoAna, who's the X-woman he dated?" Sam asked.

"Who hadn't he dated?" LoAna smirked.

"Hey," Bobby sighed.

"Bobby, you're a player, you never settle down. There's your answer," LoAna said, "Now who's next?"

"I resent that," Bobby muttered.

"I'll go," Sam said, "Does any of my family get powers, too?"

"Half of your siblings will be X-men, Sam," LoAna answered, "And you marry a mutant singer."

"Cool," he replied.

"He marries a singer, but I'm just a player," Bobby grumbled, "How's that fair?"

"Cause you're you, Bobby," Ray hit him of his back, "My turn. What's something about me that you can tell me?"

"Um, no offense, Ray, but I never knew you," LoAna said, "You left the x-men way before I was born."

"Hmm," he mumbled.

"Does Rahne come back?" Roberto asked.

"Her and Jubilee," LoAna nodded.

He smiled.

"Jubilee comes back?" Bobby asked.

"Calm down, tiger," Amara said, "Do boys of your time ever get smarter?"

"I'm only eleven. I don't know," LoAna shrugged, "but Scott and I guess Bobby, too, get buff."

Amara shrugged.

LoAna turned towards Jamie, "What about you?" she asked.

"What about me? Umm, I guess, where am I?" Jamie asked.

LoAna smiled hesitantly, "You're a detective and have your own investigation agency. Rahne works for you. You are the best investigator in Mutant Town."

"That's cool," Jamie smiled, then looked to the ground, "What about you and me? Am I…?"

LoAna took a deep breath dreadingly, "I answered all your questions, are we done?"

"What about my question?" Bobby asked.

"I'm gonna go, bye," LoAna stood up, "But I'm still the same old me no matter who my parents are."

"I guess you are, sorry, LoAna," Amara apologized.

LoAna walked out the room quickly.


	52. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

The next morning, Virginia and LoAna were sleeping in their room.

Waking up, Virginia sat up and looked at the clock.

"Come on, Lo," she said waking LoAna, "Time to get up."

"Five more minutes?" LoAna mumbled pulling her pillow over her head.

"You have to, it's already noon. Kieran you too…" Virginia began, but stopped when she glanced over at Kieran's empty, fully made bed.

"LoAna, did you hear Kieran come to bed last night?" Virginia asked.

LoAna threw the pillow off her face and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Nope, why?" she answered.

"I don't think she came to bed last night," Virginia replied.

She got out of bed and walked to the door.

"Come on, LoAna, why don't you go see Jamie or something," she said.

"No, I'll stay with you," LoAna looked shyly at the ground.

"Why? You always want to go see him and the other New Mutants, so go," Virginia said.

"I ca…can't," she studdered standing up next to her bed.

"What did you do?" Virginia asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, I…I did something…Don't yell, please. I got my punishment enough," LoAna begged.

"What happened?"

"The…the New Mutants were treating me differently last night because of Logan being my daddy and they weren't liking me..." she began.

"LoAna, it doesn't matter who likes you or not. If they don't like you, then it's their problem, not yours," Virginia stated.

"To get them to like me, I told them stuff. I let them ask me something about the future, but I made sure it wasn't much. Nothing that could change it," LoAna said, "Are you upset?"

"Yes, but I can get over it. I told you not to, but..." she sighed, "as long as nothing will change."

"It won't," she assured her, "...but now they like me again." She smiled.

"Then just go play with them now, I have to do something," Virignia instructed.

"I can't,"

"Why not? I told you it was okay,"

"That's not the reason I don't want to go play," LoAna said, "It's Jamie and what I told him or didn't tell him...Virginia I really like him."

Virginia sighed.

"Lo, you know it can't work," she said.

"But if we're never going back to our time, it could work. I'm only a year younger here,"

"That's not why it won't work and you know it," she gave her a warning look.

"Is it that big of a change if it doesn't happen?" she asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you what you should or shouldn't think or tell him, but just think of one thing," Virginia said as she walked out the door, "You're not only changing his life, you're changing hers, too."

Virginia closed the door behind herself. LoAna stared at the closed door and sighed.

Julien and Nick were asleep in their beds. The door opened and Virginia walked in, waking them up.

"Wha?" Julien asked sitting up in his bed, "Can't a guy get some sleep round 'ere."

"Have you seen Kieran since she ran off yesterday?" Virginia asked.

"Nah," Julien said laying back down, "ba tat's prob'ly cause ah was sleepin."

"You?" she turned towards Nick.

"No," he answered, not moving from under his covers, "Why? She's gone?"

"She didn't come to bed last night," she said, "And she was in a really bad mood yesterday."

Nick sat up and smirked at Julien, "Not to mention that she wouldn't like be the first of us to disappear."

"Shut up," Julien replied, throwing a pillow at him.

"I don't think she was kidnapped," Virginia said, "I think she ran away."

"She would," Nick nodded, "Either that or conquer the world and kill us all. She already stranded us in the past."

"That wasn't her fault," Virginia hissed.

" 't wouldn't ba de firs' time someone in 'er famly went nuts," Julien said.

Virginia sighed.

"Can you guys be some help?" she asked.

"It's too early to be help," Nick layed back down.

"Listen, we ain't seen 'er, ba we sorry we can't help. Ya gonna go look for 'er?" Julien asked.

"I don't know, I've already tried sensing her, but she's not in the mansion," she looked at the two boys and shook her head, "And since you two are so helpful, I'm gonna go try Cerebro."

"Goo'd luck," Julien smirked.

Virginia rolled her eyes and walked out the door, "You're so useless."

Professor X was in Cerebro scanning for mutant activity.

Virginia walked in.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Virginia, what brings you here?" Professor X turned towards her.

"I wanted to ask you something?" she walked towards the machine.

"Okay," he replied. He looked back at the screen, "May I first ask you a question?"

"Okay," Virginia replied.

"Is the mutant population as growing in the future?" he asked, "With this growth rate it would seem that it would take over humanity."

"It…it slows a lot in the future," Virginia answered biting her tongue, "Um, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure," he nodded.

"Can I use Cerebro?"

"May I ask why?"

Virginia looked him in the eyes.

"Kieran's not here," she said.

"You think she's been kidnapped?" Professor X asked.

"Not exactly, you see if there's one thing I know about Kieran, it's that the only way she gets taken is if she wants to be," Virginia said.

"So she's run away?" he asked.

"Possibly," she answered, "So can I look for her?"

"Be my guest. You know how to use it?"

"Used it plenty in the future,"

Professor X moved aside and let Virginia put on the headgear and use it.

"_Come on, Kieran, where are you?_" she thought using Cerebro, "_Where are you at…Come on, be in radar…There._"

"I found her," she announced. She looked at the machine, "That's odd."

"Where is she?" Professor X asked.

"The middle of nowhere," Virginia declared, "Far away from here."

"Let me see," Professor X said taking a look at Cerebro. His eyes went wide, "That's can't be, that's Magneto's base."

Virginia smacked her palm to her forehead, "Kieran!" she mumbled.

"Virginia, I believe we best go get her," Professor X stated.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll go tell my team," she said and walked out Cerebro.

Kieran was on the floor in a cell. She was standing up and banging on the cell's door.

"Let me out!" she yelled.

"Can't do dat, pet'ite," Gambit said from the chair on the other side of the cell bars, "Mags says ya got ta stay in dere, shame really. Don't ya think?"

"Let me talk to him, I can explain everything if I can talk to him," she begged.

"Explain?" Gambit asked, "Wha's ta explain? Ah don't even know, ba 'e wants ya a lot. Remy'd lose 'is job if 'e did ya a favor."

"Just go get him. Tell him I'll do whatever he says, just I need to talk to him. Now!"

Gambit shook his head and shuffled the cards in his hand.

"Like father like son," Kieran mumbled aggravatingly.

"Huh?" Gambit, raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," she shook her head and leaned back against the cell door. She slid to the floor.

"Magneto!" she screamed, "Get your lazy butt in here, Erik Lehnsherr!"

A metal door opened and Magneto walked in angrily. He stared at Kieran.

"Finally," Kieran huffed.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so happy to see me," Magneto said.

"Trust me, you don't scare me," she said.

"I should," Magneto grinned sinisterly.

"Funny," she said sarcastically, "Can I go?"

"Why would I let you go?" he asked.

Kieran stood up and looked him in the eyes and said, "Cause you don't really need me and you'll be nice and just let me go on my merrily way." Kieran smiled, "I'm not an idiot, just let me out of here and we can talk."

Magneto raised an eyebrow at her.

"Pet'ite's a crazy," Gambit said shuffling his cards again.

"Will you stop that!" Kieran yelled.

Gambit smirked and kept on shuffling.

"I promise I won't escape, Magnus," Kieran said, "besides I need you to help me with something that only you have."

Magneto gave her a strange look.

"Why would I help you when I gave the orders for your kidnapping?" he asked.

"Cause I can help you out. I could help you defeat the X-men or even get let's say…Genosha off the ground," Kieran said, "Yeah I know how to do it?"

"Why would you help me?" Magneto asked.

"Let's just say that one day you'll return the favor and I really am sick of the X-men and their assumptions about people, like what they think of you," Kieran said, "So is it a deal?"

Magneto stared at her. He moved his hand and the metal bars opened.

"Watch her," he told Gambit.

Gambit nodded.

Kieran walked out the cell.

"What is it that you want in return?" Magneto asked.

"The mutant advancing machine," Kieran said bluntly.

"I don't have it," Magneto said, "It was destroyed a while ago."

Kieran stared him down.

"I know you still have the machine," she said, "you salvaged it. I want access."

"Let's say I do have it. What use would it be to you?" he asked, "You want to get bluer?"

"That's just a physical mutant attribute. It's kind of inheritant. My real power's ten times the fold. I am stronger than you could imagine with it, but I can't use it without damaging myself. I want you to increase my level's so that I can access it without it killing me or even having any effect on my body," she said, "Can you do that?"

"We'll see," Magneto said, "Come along."

Kieran smiled sinisterly.


	53. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

The X-men and Virginia's team were boarding the Blackbird in the hanger.

"So tell me, again, where we're going?" Cyclops asked Virginia.

"Kieran's…with Magneto," Virginia said.

"He kidnapped her?" Cyclops asked, tensing up.

"I doubt it, but I don't know. Whatever happened, we need to get her back," she said, "When she goes off, she's not thinking straight. Knowing her, she's doing something she'll regret. We have to make sure she's okay."

"Okay, whatever you say," Cyclops nodded, going in.

Virginia waited a bit for her team to catch up to her pace.

"Virginia?" Julien asked, "Ya 'k?"

"Yeah, I gotta real bad feeling about this though," she answered.

"Ain't we all got one," Julien said, "ba Magneto's na gonna hurt Kieran, an Kieran ain't ta hurt Magneto."

"That's what I'm worried about," Virginia said, "she's gonna say something that'll get the rest of us killed. I just know it."

Nick shrugged.

"Great pep talk," he commented.

Virginia rolled her eyes and boarded the plane.

The X-jet landed and the X-men got out of the plane.

They spread out and walked around.

"Do you think they know we're here?" Magma asked.

"I believe so, Sheila," said a voice from behind the X-men.

The x-men turned around and saw Pyro, Colossus, Gambit, Mastermind, and Sabertooth standing behind them.

They ran towards the X-men and vice-versa.

"Nightcrawler," Virginia called, "Teleport around. Look for Kieran and bring her back here. We'll hold them off, got it?"

"Ves," Nightcrawler replied and teleported off.

"So now, what? Fight?" Nick asked.

"Fight," Virginia agreed and her group joined the X-men fighting.

Magma, Iceman, Sunspot, and Nick were fighting Pyro.

"Aren't you supposed to be working for Fury?" Magma asked Pyro.

Pyro smiled, "Aren't ya da smart Shiela."

Magma gave him a face.

"I do, but I jus had some work ta work out," he explained, "Old Mags still in need of this Australian."

"Whatever," she replied shaking her head.

"Ya know, ya quite da pretty Shiela, ain't ya?" Pyro smirked at her and gave her a wink.

Magma glared at him and blasted fireballs towards him. They stopped in midair and were shot back towards her.

"Ha, ha, ha," Pyro laughed manically.

Iceman froze the fire before it hit Magma and the balls of iced fire crashed to the ground.

"Nice save," Magma thanked.

"Any time," Iceman replied.

"Come on, sun, come out," Sunspot murmured to himself waiting for the sun to resurface.

Pyro sent another fire ball towards them.

"Got it," Nick said putting his hand out and turning the fire intangible. It zoomed right through them and hit boxes, burning them as Nick made them tangible again.

Shadowcat, Rogue, LoAna, and Cannonball were fighting Colossus. Colossus ran towards them, picking up a plank of wood and aiming it at them. He stopped in front of LoAna and looked at her. He put the wood down. Shadowcat, Rogue, and LoAna just looked at him. Cannonball was walking back from a blast he had taken and missed, ending up in the dirt several yards away.

"What're ya doin?" asked Rogue.

"I…cannot hurt the little one. She is too much of a reminder of my little sister," Colossus said as he hung his head in shame.

"That is like so sweet," Shadowcat said smiling at Colossus.

Rogue gave her a look.

"I'm not little," LoAna said.

"If it saves ya life, ya keep it," Rogue snapped.

LoAna grumbled.

Cannonball ran up and blasted towards Colossus and blasting him off of his feet and back a few yards.

"Cannonball, he was like totally surrendering," Shadowcat whined.

"Oh, well mah bad," Cannonball apologized.

Across the lot, Cyclops, Julien, and Berkzerker were fighting Gambit.

Julien reached into his pants pocket and took out a pair of shades from his pocket and put them on quickly.

"_Ah'm gonna 'ave some fun wit dis fight,_" Julien thought to himself with a half smile.

Cyclops blasted Gambit who was charging cards. The cards fell from his hands and exploded on the ground.

"Dat ain't nice, non?" Gambit said.

Gambit charged another set of cards and threw them at Berserker. Berserker dodged, them and in return sent an electric bolt at Gambit, nearly hitting him.

"Don't kill 'em," Julien mouthed to Berserker.

Berserker nodded and sent a less deadly volt zapping towards Gambit.

Gambit dodged it, rolling on the ground to his left and jumping back up in time to charge cards and send them out. One card hit Berserker and knocked him to the ground.

"That's enough," Cyclops commanded and shot a beam at Gambit which knocked him to the ground.

Gambit stood up, furious. He grabbed another deck of cards from his pocket and sent them all hurtling towards Cyclops. Some hit him and knocked him unconscious on the ground.

"Den dere ba une," Gambit said, "Try ta take me, petit."

Julien smiled, "Jus da way ah want it ta ba."

"Ya loss, petit," Gambit smirked.

"Ah bet," Julien replied.

Julien ran towards Gambit, intent on kicking him. Gambit blocked him with his staff and pushed him to the ground.

"Ain't ta good at fightin are ya?" Gambit remarked.

"Ah'm better dan ya tink," Julien replied, "Fact, ah ba best in mah opinion. 'ad a good teacher."

Julien ran up to Gambit again, this time he managed to dodge Gambit's staff's block. He reached out and grabbed Gambit's hand, touching his fingers, which weren't covered by his fingerless gloves. Julien drained a bit of Gambit to get his power. Julien took a step back and smirked.

"How ya like mah technique now?" Julien asked.

Gambit frowned, "Wha did ya do ta mah?"

Julien smiled and reached inside his black pants pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. Suddenly he began to charge them. He stared at Gambit and smiled, waiting to release the cards.

"Ya stole Gambit's powers," Gambit said.

Julien shrugged, "Non, Julien jus used 'is own."

Julien released the top of the deck of cards and shot them at Gambit, all missing him, but making him work to dodge them. Julien waited, shuffling the cards from hand to hand.

"Ya quite da power thief," Gambit said.

"Ah ba a thief of more dan jus powers," Julien smirked, ruffling his hair.

Julien charged the rest of the deck and sent all but the last one at Gambit. Gambit ducked and rolled out the way of the cards.

"Ya out of cards," Gambit smirked, "Now's mah turn."

Gambit charged one card and sent it flying at Julien. It hit Julien in the chest and sent him to the ground, landing on his butt. As he hit the ground, the impact caused his shades to fall from his face to the ground and crack. He immediately closed his eyes.

Gambit walked up to Julien on the ground.

"Ya ready ta end dis?" Gambit asked standing next to Julien.

Julien smiled and threw his last card, uncharged at Gambit. It landed on the ground in front of Gambit. Gambit looked down and saw the card, a Queen of Hearts. Gambit raised his eyebrows confused.

"Ya ah'm all in now," Julien said.

Gambit raised his last card in his hand, a Queen of Hearts, too. He titled his head.

"A Queen of Hearts?" Gambit asked.

"Yea, it ba mah père's lucky lady," Julien replied. He opened his eyes, revealing his red on black eyes and smirked the same smirk that Gambit had used moments ago.

Gambit titled his head and stared at Julien. Julien ran his hands through his shoulder length brown hair with a white streak on each side of his face.

Rogue, who had noticed Gambit fighting Julien and now holding cards that were about to seriously injure or worse up to Julien, was running towards Gambit.

"Remy, don't ya dare lay a hand on 'em," Rogue said.

"As ya wish, Chere," Gambit replied, still keeping his eyes on Julien's red on black eyes.

Gambit shook his head and turned towards Rogue. He glanced around at the other X-men.

"Don't worry, Remy, they knaw," Rogue said lowly.

"Dey do?" Gambit asked.

"Thanks to 'em," Rogue replied, pointing to Julien, "Yep."

Julien stood up, still smirking at Gambit and walked next to Rogue.

"Ya grounded, Julien," Rogue said firmly.

"Whateva, 'ta was worth it," Julien laughed, "ah jus couldn't resist mah self."

Gambit opened his mouth to say something but stopped, confused he instead said, "What's going on, Rogue, cause Remy ba confused?"

Rogue bit her lip and glared at Julien to stop laughing.

"Um…nothing, it's just that…," Rogue began, unsure how to word what had happened without it sounding odd.

Nearby, Jean, Virginia, and Multiple were fighting Mastermind. Jean was holding Mastermind back telekinetically, while multiple was trying to confuse him and Virginia was trying to get control of Mastermind.

"Julien!" Virginia yelled, "Julien get over here!"

Julien was laughing and paying no attention to her.

"Julien!" Virginia yelled again, "Julien! Julien-Luc LeBeau, get your butt over here, we need you over here!"

Julien stopped laughing and him, Gambit, and Rogue all turned and looked at Virginia.

"Shoot," Virginia muttered under her breath, "Julien!"

Julien smirked once more at Gambit and ran towards Virginia and those fighting Mastermind.

Gambit turned back around towards Rogue.

"Julien-Luc…Lebeau?" Gambit asked raising an eyebrow at Rogue.

"Yeah, he's kinda our son from the future," Rogue shrugged.

Gambit looked at Julien again, then turned back towards Rogue and smirked, "Our son?"

Rogue playfully shoved Gambit.

Julien ran up next to Virignia.

"Wha?" Julien asked.

"He's not getting distracted any other way, charm him," Virginia said.

Julien shrugged and looked into Mastermind's eyes. Mastermind put his hands down and his remained fixated on Julien's.

Virginia looked over at Jean and shook her head and the two both sent telepathic blasts at Mastermind, causing him to become unconscious.

"Good," Virginia said.

Virginia looked around. Pyro was under control and Colossus was on the ground, knocked out. Gambit was talking to Rogue. Virginia shook her head.

"_Hopefully, Nightcrawler can find Kieran,_" she thought, "_For everyone's sake._"

Wolverine was fighting Sabertooth one-on-one. They were tossing each other about.

"Get lost, Wolverine," Sabertooth growled.

"Jump off a cliff," Wolverine grunted.

Wolverine ran and jammed a claw into Sabertooth, pushing him to the ground.

Shadowcat walked over to where Colossus was unconscious.

"Are you okay?" Shadowcat asked compassionately.

Colossus opened his eyes and looked up at Shadowcat.

"I believe I am well, though I have been better," Colossus answered as he sat up.

"I'm like totally sorry for Cannonball knocking you out, I know you weren't going to fight us," Shadowcat apologized.

Colossus nodded.

"Why weren't you going to fight us again?" Shadowcat asked, tilting her head to the side.

Shadowcat reached her hand out and Colossus took it as she helped him to his feet.

"I…I have a little sister, Illyana. She was taken and Magneto told me he would help me find her if I worked for him, but he hasn't. I miss her very much and the little girl reminds me of my little snowflake, Illyana," Colossus said, a tear formed in the corner of his eye and he wiped it away.

Shadowcat frowned.

"You know, I bet if you helped us like you did with Apocalypse then maybe the professor would like be able to find your sister. He'd probably even let you be an X-men. Being an X-men is awesome and we could use someone strong like you. And nice like you," Kitty smiled.

Colossus looked up at Shadowcat.

"Your professor will be able to help locate my Illyana?" he asked.

"I'm sure," she nodded, "He's real good."

Colossus stared into Shadowcat's eyes and smiled.

"Then, I believe I will help you and your friends," he decided.

"Good," she replied.

The sun came put and Sunspot powered up.

"Finally," he exclaimed.

"Took you long enough," Magma said.

Sunspot turned towards Pyro, but noticed something across the lot.

"Hey, Nick, why's Shadowcat talking and walking with that Acolyte?" he asked.

"What acolyte?" Nick asked.

"The metal one," Sunspot said.

"Shoot," Nick turned away from Pyro and towards Shadowcat and Colossus.

Nick ran away from the fight with Pyro and towards Shadowcat.

"Mom?" Nick said.

"Mom?" Colossus repeated, confused.

"Actually, that does sound like totally weird now that you say it aloud, but anyway…," Shadowcat said, "What, Nick?"

"Um…Virginia said for you to come…over here," Nick said.

"Okay, come on, Colossus," Shadowcat said.

"Actually...just you, mom," Nick said.

He glared angrily at Colossus.

"I can wait here, Shadowcat," Colossus suggested.

"Yeah, like you should do that," Nick said, "Or better yet, you should go away somewhere far away. Go back to Russia. Go on."

"Don't be rude, Nick," Shadowcat corrected, "Colossus is on own side now."

Nick glared at Colossus again.

"Stay away from my mom, got it?" he commanded.

"Yes...I will, um, I will go over there and help...someone else, Shadowcat," Colossus walked away.

"You didn't have to be so rude, Nick," Shadowcat said harshly, "What's like gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Nick mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"Tell me," she demanded, "What is your problem with Colossus helping us? Tell me the truth. Now."

Nick looked at the ground, disappointed. He wiped his eyes to prevent himself from crying.

"I lied," he admitted.

"What?"

"I lied," he repeated. He took a deep breath before continuing, "I lied about what I told you the other day about you and the future. I lied."

"What did you lie about?" she asked, "What's the truth?"

Nick looked into her eyes, "I said that after dad died, you were miserable and joined Excalibur and you abandoned me...but you didn't. I abandoned you."

"What do you mean?" Shadowcat asked, confused.

"A couple of weeks after…dad died, you left for a couple of months. You had been supposed to be transferring to that team along with Nightcrawler before dad's accident and after it you still went along with the plan. You said it was good to continue a normal life," he explained, "When you came back to get me and bring me back to Europe with you, you were really happy. I didn't like it because I was still upset about losing my father, but you were smiling a lot and I was confused and upset with you."

He took a deep breath.

"When the plane came to pick you up, a man was there. He had come to fetch you. I didn't think anything about it, until…until you introduced him as your boyfriend. You seemed so happy, happier than you had been in years even before dad died, even before Kat got sick and died. We were a happy family for a long time, but things got complicated, dad's job got more and more secret. You got more and more stressed," he continued, "You were so happy, I got upset with you and the man for being happy while I was sad and I refused to go with you. You didn't want to leave me, but you had to. You left with him and you tried for a few months to get me to take a plane and come too, but I wouldn't budge. I resented you for moving on. When you came down to see the other X-men, I'd make sure I wasn't home because I didn't want to see you. I couldn't stand to see you. I finally saw you on a mission and found out you had a pet dragon. You did move on, but you wanted to move on with me not without me."

"Who...who was the man?" Shadowcat asked.

Nick closed his eyes, "When I saw you with Colossus, I thought you were choosing him again over my dad like you did in the future. You can't. I won't let you."

She leaned over and gave him a hug.

"Nick, if I got married and had you and your sister, no matter how many happy years, even if just for a day, I wouldn't trade it. Ever," she said, "I love Lance, Nick. Colossus is just a friend. And, whatever happens in the future is what it is, but I love Lance now and nothing's gonna change that. Remember that, Nick."

He smiled at her and hugged her back.


	54. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

Nightcrawler teleported into a room.

"Kieran? Are vou in vis room?" Nightcrawler asked into the dark room. He had already asked the same question to the last dozen empty rooms.

There was a light coming from a shut door that led to a room on his left. He teleported into the next room.

Kieran stepped out of the mutant advancing machine. Her long dark blue hair was now a light blue almost white color. Her eyes had dark blue circles outlining them and were so much lighter than its normal shade of blue that it was almost white. Up her right arm to her neck and on her forehead, she had dark blue almost black tattoo like marking on her blue furry skin. She was dressed in a shorter more revealing version of her normal clothes. And, was now wearing leg boots. She looked up at Magneto and smiled sinisterly.

"You won't regret this," she said.

"I hope not, for your sake," he warned.

Nightcrawler teleported into the room.

Kieran and Magneto looked at him.

"Kieran?" Nightcrawler asked looking at her new look.

She glared at him, angrily.

"Why don't you prove yourself first by defeating this useless X-man," Magneto suggested.

"Gladly," Kieran replied.

She ran at Nightcralwer and kicked him to the ground and started to hit him. He teleported across the room.

"It's ve, Kieran, Nightcralwer. Vemember?" he asked.

She growled.

"I'll take that as a no," he reasoned.

"I'm gonna enjoy this," she smiled.

He gulped.

Kieran cracked her knuckles and ran at him, grabbing him before he could teleport away. She threw him to the ground.

"Oww," he cried as he hit the group.

Kieran jumped on him and started to punch him in the face.

"Kieran," Nightcrawler cried, "Stop vis, please!"

"Never," Kieran replied, angrier than ever as she kept punching him.

Nightcrawler managed to push her off of him for a moment and teleported across the room.

"Please, Vou're vot being yourself, just calm down," he told her.

"I am myself, no thanks to you," she replied.

"No vou're not, you're being controlled, by him," he pointed towards Magneto.

Magneto glared at him.

"Get him, Kieran," Magneto commanded.

"He is not controlling me," Kieran stated.

"How vo vou know?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Cause I'm not letting him," she replied, simply, "This is my own wanting to hurt you."

"She's telling the truth, Kurt," Magneto said, "I'm not sure what you did, but like mother like son, you've made yourself plenty of enemies, and she has it out for you bad. That's all her anger, only finally showing."

Kieran ran at Nightcrawler again, but he ported out of her reach.

"What vid I ever vo to vou?" he asked.

Kieran shook her head and ran at him.

"Die!" she screamed.

"Kieran, please, vo," Nightcrawler begged as he teleported again.

He started to teleport from one place to another. As soon as he landed, he would kick Kieran and then teleport to another side of her.

Kieran smiled.

"One thing about you, Nightcrawler…," she said as he teleported to the left of her. He landed on the right of her and she grabbed a hold of his neck and pushed him to the ground, "You were always predictable."

"No!" he cried, "What vid I ever do to vou?"

She grabbed a knife from her belt and held it above him.

"You abandoned me!" she screamed through tears that were now pouring down her face, "You abandoned me!"

Magneto and Nightcrawler were both looking at her, both equally confused.

"How vid I abandon vou, Kieran?" Nightcrawler asked, trying not to gag as Kieran tightened her grip around his neck.

"By dying!" she yelled.

"I'm very confused," Magneto stated walking closer to Kieran. He looked at Nightcrawler, "When did you die?"

Nightcrawler's eyes were both scared and confused, "Can vou run vat by ve once more...before vou kill ve!"

"_Jean!_" Nightcrawler telepathically called, "_Help!_"

There was no answer from Jean.

"You really are an idiot," Kieran said.

"Vhat?" he asked.

"You really don't know, do you?" she said.

"Know vhat?"

Kieran took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs, "You idiot! I am your daughter!"

Nightcrawler just blinked.

Magneto just stared, first at Kieran, then at Nightcrawler.

"What is going on?" Magneto asked demandingly.

"She's from the future," Nightcrawler said.

"Really?" Magneto asked, admiringly.

"Kieran, if vou kill me, vou won't ve born," Nightcrawler reasoned.

"Don't you get it," she said, "I don't want to be born!"

"Why vot?" he asked.

"Because of what me being born means," she cried, "Because what it did to everyone and me! Because of what it is doing to me now!"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because!"she screamed, "It's killing me! No matter what the machine did, it still doesn't work like I wanted it too! I'm still dying! I'm still dying! And, you abandoned me right when I needed you the most! You died right when my powers emerged!" At those words she plunged the knife into Nightcrawler's neck.

Kieran dropped hold of Nightcrawler who was bleeding out from his neck and took a few steps back. She was breathing deeply trying to stay standing. She looked down at her hands.

"What have I done?" she cried loudly.

"Kieran?" Magneto asked.

"Get away from me!" she screeched.

Magneto took a couple of steps back.

Kieran slowly walked back towards Nightcrawler's limp body. Suddenly she fell to the her knees.

"Ahh!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Ahh!"

Kieran let go of Nightcrawler's hand and scooted into the corner of the room, still screaming, tears coming down from her eyes. She was clutching her stomach and head from the pain.

"_I…I have…I have to do something…I…I have…I have to...,_" she thought. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she closed them tightly, "_I know what I have to do._"

A blue light swirled from within Kieran and swarmed her in color and in a moment, she was gone.

Kieran was readying herself to go in the machine. All of a sudden, she was laying on the ground in front it. Magneto was looking at her, confused. She had her old dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. She was just like before. Slowly, Kieran started coughing and opened her eyes. She turned over to her side and started to cough up blood. She reached to her side and felt the blood coming from her sides. She tried to gasp for air but couldn't get enough. Her eyes widened and tears came out.

"Kieran?" Magneto asked in a sort of panic, "What is going on?"

Kieran, still coughing up blood, reached out to Magneto, but stopped and her eyes went wide. She slowly pointed to a figure behind Magneto. Magneto turned around and standing beside him was none other than Apocalypse.

"Oh dear god," he exclaimed, "Apocalypse!"

"Kneel before your master," Apocalypse commanded in a deep voice.

Magneto looked at the exit and then down at Kieran. He reached down like he was going to kneel, but instead quickly picked up Kieran's body in front of him. He wrapped himself in a ball of metal that sent him with Kieran's limp body through the air in the opposite direction of Apocalypse. Apocalypse reached out his hand to stop them, but the ball of metal was already out of sight.

Apocalypse reached out his other hand, too.

"Come my horsemen," Apocalypse commanded, "Come to me."


	55. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

The X-men and the Acolytes were still fighting.

A giant metal ball zoomed from the building and landed on the ground. Opening, Magneto walked out, carrying Kieran's limp body covered in her own blood which had spilled from her body.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked at him.

He took a couple of steps towards everyone and set Kieran's body on the ground.

"We are in deep trouble," he warned.

Virginia looked at Kieran's body, walking towards it.

"You better think you are," Cyclops said.

"How dare you do this to one of our members, and then shove it…," Jean began.

"You foolish children do not understand me," Magneto cut in, "I did not do this to her. She just fell over in blood. But that is not the problem." Magneto looked around the lot, "Apocalypse is back."

"What did you do?" Cyclops moaned.

"He didn't," Virginia said. She looked up at the building, then back down at Kieran, "She did."

"How?" Shadowcat asked.

"Kieran?" Virginia mumbled, tears almost in her eyes, "Kieran, can you hear me?"

Kieran opened her mouth, but only more blood drooled out.

"Don't," Virginia shook her head.

She looked up at the others. She took a deep breath.

"_What did you do?_" she thought to her.

"_I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean to…I…I don't …I don't want to…to die,_" Kieran thought.

"_Did you do what I think you did?_" she thought sternly, "_You used your powers?_"

Kieran looked down at the ground. She closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them.

"_I…I had to_," she thought, "_And now…he's back._"

Virginia stood up.

"Apocalypse is back," she stated.

"How?" Rogue asked.

She looked down at Kieran.

She sighed, "Through a rip in the space time continuum."

"Like can you repeat that?" Shadowcat asked, confused.

Virginia bit her tongue and shook her head.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she explained, "Time travel. He traveled here through the rip we caused when we came here."

"But we didn't…," Nick began to argue.

Julien hit him in the gut and mumbled, "Shut up."

"Oh," Nick nodded, picking up on Virginia's plan.

"Now we have to stop him," Virginia continued, "You did it once, how did you do it?"

"Mah," Rogue stepped forward, "Ba we need Leech for that."

"And, we don't have Apocalypse's machine," Cyclops added.

"Don't you know how to stop them?" Jean asked Virginia.

Virginia let out a slight laugh, "Hah…Give me a band of sentinels, no problem. Phoenix, piece of cake. But Apocalypse...he never actually came back in my time. We've never actually fought him."

"So what now?" Iceman asked.

"Get Nightcrawler, Jean. Now," Virginia instructed.

Jean nodded.

"_Nightcrawler?_" she thought telepathically, "_Get back here._"

"_Ves?_" Nightcrawler thought back.

Nightcrawler appeared in front of the group.

"Vhat's going on?" he asked.

"Apocalypse is back," Jean stated.

"Now, everyone we need to use everything we've got to stop him," Virginia said, "And if that doesn't work, we need a healer."

Everyone looked at her.

"Isn't LoAna a healer?" Jamie replied.

Virginia shook her head.

"LoAna can't heal Kieran," Virginia said, "It's something we learned a while ago. Her…powers won't allow for it."

"Virginia, the only other healers we know aren't like going to be born anytime soon," Nick said.

"Ange…Apocalypse, duh, never mind. Sinister's at his right hand…Shoot," Virginia mumbled, thinking out loud, "Just do something for her. Or…or she's gonna die."

"So we just go fight?" Amara asked, "Ambush?"

"No," Virginia stated, "we're not just going to go in and fight him till he kills us all off. There's no sense in that, and it's not going to happen either. I won't let it. I need only a couple of you to come help me. Everyone else just keep still and stay safe and out of the way…My group, Rogue, Nightcrawler…Jean, come here."

They walked to her.

"Nightcrawler, somewhere private if you could?" Virginia motioned away from everyone, "Closer to the real fight."

"Vot it," Nightcrawler nodded. He grabbed a hold of everyone's hand and teleported them all out.

Nightcrawler teleported the group into an empty room in the building.

"What did you need us for?" Jean asked.

Virginia took a deep breath.

"We're gonna stop Apocalypse," she stated firmly.

"Ah thought ya said ya never fought 'em?" Rogue said, "How are we gonna stop 'em if ya don't know how?"

"We didn't stop him, but there was a time when it almost happened. I wasn't there for it, but I've heard the stories. He had his horsemen and everything awaiting him. Sinister, his right hand man, probably already has assigned the jobs, and he's waiting for them to join him," Virginia said, "but I have a plan to stop them. But, you aren't gonna like it."

"Vhat is it?" Nightcrawler asked.

"It's a suicide mission. That's what this is," Virginia stated, emotionlessly, "I could lie to you and try to cover it up, but I'm not going to because you all deserve to know the truth about what you're getting yourself into. We're gonna do everything we can, but one if not all of us won't make it out alive. For my plan to work, each and every one of you has to be willing to risk your life to save the world from Apocalypse, so if you aren't willing to risk it, just get out of my way, now. I have work to do."

Her eyes moved around to each of the people in the group.

"You all know the risks," she stated.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"So what is the plan?" Jean asked, "How are we gonna defeat him?"

"We aren't," Virginia said, "We're gonna send him back in time, but to do that we need to do some time traveling and without Kieran, we have to make do. The Phoenix Force can time travel. That's what Jean and LoAna are for. Both have their connections to it. More so with Jean but it still runs through LoAna's veins, so we'll use it. Rogue, you've been up close with Apocalypse, so that's an advantage. Julien, keep him and his horseman busy. Nick, keep him from hurting any of us while we're doing our jobs. Keep everything you can intangible…Now, Nightcrawler, teleport us in."

Nightcrawler nodded and once again grabbed everyone's hands and teleported out the room.

The X-men and Acolytes were still on the lot.

Four figures came crashing from the building's windows onto the lot: a pale blue skinned man with blonde hair and metallic wings, a teenage girl with green hair, a Japanese man who was on fire, and a birdlike woman with wings and talons.

The metal winged man flew straight at the X-men. He turned one of his wings in and shot metallic feathers from it.

The X-men jumped out the way, avoiding them.

Cyclops looked up at the man and gasped.

"Warren?" he asked, "Is that you, Angel?"

He turned sharply and glared at Scott.

"I am no longer Angel," He replied, "I am Archangel, Death."

"Archangel, what kind of name is that?" Iceman mocked.

Archangel turned back around and shot his metallic feathers towards Iceman.

"Sorry dude, I wasn't trying to offend you," Iceman replied, "I mean, yeah, go Archangel. It's a heck of a lot manlier than Angel. Now, that was girly."

Archangel turned his wing in again and shot his metallic feathers at Iceman and the New Mutants, once again. Iceman froze them in the air before they hit him or the others.

"Do me a favor, Iceman," Magma said, "Shut up!"

He quickly nodded.

Archangel circled back around and continued to shoot metal feathers every so often.

The woman who resembled a bird flew towards Cyclops. She landed right in front of him.

"I am Deathbird, War," she said, shaking her head, "You are so not worthy of yourself."

Cyclops looked up at her, confused.

She circled around him as he followed her with his eyes.

"So much like your brother," she replied, "but so much not. He is far more…mature…better."

"Alex?" Cyclops asked, "How do you know him?"

"Alex? Who's Alex…oh the other one, no, no, no," she said and then smiled, "Your other brother."

"Other brother?" Cyclops repeated, "What other brother?"

"You don't know, do you?" she smirked, "What a shame."

"What don't I know?" Cyclops asked getting anxious, "Who's my other brother?"

"Vulcan, the Shi'ar Majestor," Deathbird answered, "My husband."

"Vulcan?" Cyclops repeated, not believing it, "I can't have another brother."

"Yes, the great Vulcan, Gabriel Summers, your younger brother," Deathbird said, "Born from your mother's so…sorrowful death. Too bad your father's still alive. It's a pity, really."

"Dad's alive?"

"Cyclops, stop. She's like totally trying to psych you out," Shadowcat said, "she's like the horseman of war or something. She's trying to cause a fuss."

Cyclops blinked and shook his head.

"You're lying," he said.

"Am I?" Deathbird asked.

She shrugged and shook her head.

"Well, enough small talk, war's are won by action, not words," she started to encircle him closer and closer.

The flaming man flew towards the Acolytes.

Pyro stuck out his hands, cackling. He started to control the fire coming from the man.

"Ha! Ha! you're my kind of mutant, mate," Pyro laughed as he shrunk the fire around the man.

"No one weakens Sunfire. I am famine, famine weakens everyone," Sunfire said as he his flames began to grow even bigger than before.

Gambit lit one of his cards and threw it at him. The card just evaporated into the fire. Colossus picked up a large metal object off the ground and swung it at Sunfire knocking him to the ground.

"Now that's out cold, Mate," Pyro cackled.

The green haired teen flew towards Magneto. She stopped several feet away and tilted her head to the side.

"It's been forever," she said.

"Do I know you?" Magneto asked.

Magneto raised his hands and a piece of metal came flying from behind the teen, hurtling towards her.

"You should," she replied smiling.

All of a sudden, it stopped in mid flight as the girl raised her hands. Her smiled grew. She raised her hands above her head and the metal raised, too. She flicked her hands, sending the metal safely over her head towards Magneto who stopped it inches from his head.

"Hello father," she replied.

"Fa…father?" Magneto repeated.

"Yes, daddy, long time never see. It's sure taken me a long time to track you down, but I've finally done it. Each time I almost found you, you'd left, but I've finally done it," she stated, "Me. Lorna Dane…No I am Polaris…yes from now on I am to be only known as Polaris, Pestilence."

Magneto's eyes widened.

"Dane?" he repeated, "As in Suzanna Dane?"

Polaris smiled, "Yep. She was." Her eyes lowered, "She's dead, now."

Magneto studied Polaris for a moment, and she stared at him back. She shook her head.

"Now, dear Daddy, I believe it's time for the fighting to begin," she announced.

A helicopter appeared above in the sky and landed on the lot. Avalanche, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Toad, and Blob piled out of it.

"What are you doing here?" Cyclops asked.

"Helping," Avalanche replied, "It's part of the job."

"And, we came to collect, Pyro, yo," Toad added in, "Fury's fuming."

Everyone looked at Pyro.

"Tell Fury to hold his horses," Pyro laughed, "Ah'll be coming back after da fight."

Avalanche gave him a look.

"Unless, ah get a better offer with da x-men...Sheila?" Pyro asked smiling at Magma.

"Nope, never," she turned towards him, "Not gonna happen."

"Then, Ah'll be back first thing in the morn," Pyro decided, "It's a shame, though, that Shiela's a keeper. Pretty darn hot. Literally. Ya see 'er fighting? Mazing."

Magma turned back towards her fight, smiling a half smile.

"_He is kinda cute though_," she thought, "_…you know if he wasn't mentally insane…_"

Shadowcat looked over at Colossus and smiled, then ran over to Avalanche and kissed him on the check. He rubbed his check.

"What was that for?" he asked.

She smiled, "Nothing. You're just gonna make a great dad one day."

"Huh?" he asked. He looked down at her stomach. "You aren't..."

"No!" she blushed, "That's not what I was like implying."

"Oh okay. Good," he raised an eyebrow, "Then, i repeat huh?"

"Don't ask," Cyclops advised as he ducked Deathbird, "It'll just give you a headache."

Avalanche shrugged.

Deathbird stopped on the ground and cocked a smile.

"Ready to give up and serve your master, Apocalypse?" she asked.

Avalanche raised his hand and sent a shaking through the ground, causing Deathbird to fall down.

Quicksilver sped over towards Magneto. Scarlet Witch ran behind him.

"Dad?" Quicksilver asked, "Are you okay? You look…distracted."

Magneto was shaking his head at Polaris as they threw metal back and forth.

"Yes, I am fine," Magneto replied.

Scarlet Witch arrived next to Quicksilver.

She raised her hand to hex Polaris' powers.

"Don't," Magneto said, "I mean…don't hurt her."

Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver gave him a look.

"Why not, father, you have never said to hold back before," Scarlet Witch questioned.

"Because," Polaris interrupted, "he's my father, too."

Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch gasped, looking at her and their father.

"Her?" Quicksilver pointed at Polaris, "She's our sister."

"Half-sister," muttered Magneto softly.

Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch shook their heads.

"Well, this is…unexpected," Quicksilver laughed.

"Really," Scarlet Witch smirked.

Kieran who had been lying motionless not too far from Magneto stirred a bit. She slowly opened her eyes. Raising her arm to her chest, she began to breath in and out quickly but hesitantly. She started to cough and leaned over to her side and spit out a mouth full of blood.

Scarlet Witch shaking her head at her newly found sister turned, hearing Kieran's coughing and looked at her.

Kieran's eyes widened and she struggled to sit up, causing more blood to ooze from her sides. Her body had long slashes across her and down her sides that cut straight from her clothes through her skin and deeply into her body. The blood seemed to gush from the gashes. She slowly took a couple of deep breaths, blinking. She coughed again, spitting out another mouth full of blood.

"Are…are you okay?" Scarlet Witch asked.

Kieran continued to cough, more and more blood coming from her mouth.

Scarlet Witch looked up at Magneto.

"Is she okay?" she asked.

Magneto and Quicksilver turned away from Polaris and looked at her.

"I'm not sure," Magneto said solemnly, "She was with the x-men, I think?"

Quicksilver raised an eyebrow.

Magneto shook his head.

"Cyclops!" Magneto yelled.

Cyclops turned towards Magneto.

"What?" Cyclops asked.

"The girl?" Magneto asked, "If…if something's not done soon, she's gonna die."

Cyclops looked at Kieran and frowned sorrowfully.

"I'm not sure what to do. Virginia never said…She's…Virginia said to fight, so I'm fighting," Cyclops said, "I'm not sure what to do. I feel bad, but if we don't stop Apocalypse, then the future that we saved them from isn't gonna matter cause this one's gonna be worse. She would have came back from the future for nothing, if not just to die."

"Came back from the future?" Magneto asked.

Cyclops nodded, "Yeah, all five of them." He smiled and returned to his fight with Deathbird, "Virginia's mine," he called back to them.

Magneto's eyes widened as he, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch looked at each other.

"X-men," Quicksilver shook his head, "What weird things they do."

Scarlet Witch leaned down next to Kieran.

"I'm sorry we can't do anything ," she said solemnly, "I wish I could help."

Kieran took a deep breath, breaking away from her coughing. She slowly sat up a bit. She wrapped her arms around herself to try to stop the bleeding, but it continued to bleed all over her and her clothes which by now were already permanently stained red.

Kieran turned to her side and spit out blood. Her eyes had tears in them.

"_I feel so bad for her,_" Scarlet Witch thought and tilted her head to the side. She stared into Kieran's eyes, "_She looks a lot like Nightcrawler, huh…_"

Scarlet Witch reached her hand out and moved a strand of Kieran's hair out of her mouth that was matted in blood and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled. Kieran looked up and smiled back at her.

Kieran's eyes began to get a bit hazy and she took another deep breath, forcing down blood. She moved one of her hands from across her stomach to her lungs and let out a deep breath. She started to cough again, as the blood continued down from her mouth. She tried to spit it all out, but she had too much dripping out. Tears fell from her face faster as her smile turned into a frown. She forced down her coughing and turned, refacing Scarlet Witch. Blood came dripping from her lips and started to pour a bit down the side of her face in a long red stream.

Kieran slowly opened her mouth to speak, pushing down the blood as best as she could, though it was filling up her lungs faster by the second, and slowly mumbled, "…Mom…!"

Scarlet Witch's eyes widened.

"Me?" she asked, astonished and confused at the same time.

Kieran slowly nodded the best she could.

"…I love you…forever…," she mumbled as the blood stream dripped down past her face, down her neck.

Scarlet Witch smiled and picked up one of Kieran's hand and held it, giving it a slight squeeze.

Kieran smiled.

Slowly Kieran's eyes wandered a few feet away from her. Archangel, who had been fighting the New Mutants, had been slammed to the ground by a fire blast delivered from Magma. Once on the ground unconscious, Iceman had thrown an ice dagger at him, causing him to bleed out from his side where the ice had cut straight through him.

Kieran's eyes widened.

"…_I can do it…,_" she thought, "_...I must..._"

Kieran turned to her side, coughing more blood and dizzily began to stand up. She took a few steps, almost falling, trying to make her way towards Archangel. She left behind a trail of blood.

"What are you doing?" Scarlet Witch asked, standing up and looking distressed at Kieran.

Kieran ignored her, shaking her head. She managed to shakily, kneel down on the ground next the Archangel. She reached her hand out into his bleeding side and scooped up some up his blood. Slowly, she touched it to her bleeding out gash on her side, mixing their bloods in a similar way to how LoAna mixed her own blood with others to heal them. Her eyes widened a bit in pain as she coughed a bit, spitting out more blood. She stood up, slowly, and began walking towards the building, focused on the door as she tried not to fall down. She was still bleeding and had hardly been healed like she knew any other person from Archangel's healing powers would, but now at least she had been healed just enough to do what she needed to do.


	56. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

Apocalypse was standing in the room waiting for his horsemen to do their job of destroying the X-men and setting out to spread their pain around the world.

Virginia, LoAna, Nick, Julien, Jean, Rogue, and Nightcrawler teleported into the room.

Apocalypse stared at them.

"Go!" Virginia commanded.

Everyone ran apart towards where they were supposed to be stationed.

Jean and LoAna ran towards Apocalypse. Julien ran towards the middle of the room, so that he could get into all of the fighting. Nightcrawler teleported towards the corner so that he could get help if needed. Nick was stationed at the back of the room. Virginia ran towards the middle of the room, too.

Apocalypse raised his hands out to disintegrate the group. Jean raised a telekinetic shield that blocked the attack. Apocalypse sent back a wave of power that knocked Jean to the ground. As she hit the ground hard, she busted the side of her face. Blood trickled down it.

LoAna's eyes started to glow in fury.

"How dare you hurt my Momma!" LoAna cried as the insignia of the Phoenix glowed over her left eye, "You'll pay for that!"

The Phoenix raptor appeared around her and flew off towards Apocalypse, ramming into him, causing him to stagger backwards, but he quickly regained his balance, angrier now more than ever. He sent a blast that knocked LoAna to the ground.

Jean stood up, "You so do not hurt my…future daughter."

Jean sent a telekinetic blast that was ten times stronger than the last one and sent Apocalypse backwards several feet. She blasted him a second time, causing him to go even further back.

Rogue motioned to Julien, having noticed Apocalypse's lack of attention to his left side.

Julien ran towards Apocalypse's left. Apocalypse looked up quickly having sensed him psychically and pushed him away. Nightcrawler teleported next to Julien, picked him up, and teleported right next to Apocalypse. Julien stuck out his hand and touched Apocalypse's face, absorbing him.

"Take tis!" Julien screamed.

Apocalypse grabbed Julien by his arms and took him off of him and threw him to the ground.

"Julien!" Rogue cried.

Julien slowly stood up, wiping the blood off of his face.

"No one hurts mah," Julien replied madly.

Julien, having not been able to absorb hardly any of Apocalypse's power, ran back at him. This time, Apocalypse was ready and blocked him, sending him back across the room to the floor.

Virginia put her hands to her head. She sent out a telepathic blast, which he just ignored.

"He's resistant to telepathy," she mumbled, annoyed and angry.

She ran at him and sent a giant psychic blast that, this time, hit him and made him stagger backwards.

He raised his hand and shot a blast at her.

Nick reached out his hand, quickly, and made Apocalypse's blast intangible.

In retaliation, Apocalypse sent a blast towards everyone which cause everyone to fall and hit the ground hard. Blood started to flow from their many cuts and they were bruised badly.

Nick stood up and raised his hands in hopes of making Apocalypse's blasts intangible again, so that it would give everyone time to rework their plan.

Virginia stood up and tried to send another blast at Apocalypse, but he seemed to be growing stronger.

Jean stood up, helping LoAna to her feet, and sent a telekinetic blast which didn't push him as far as it had the last time she had done it.

Julien and Rogue got up and ran at Apocalypse, Julien on his left, Rogue on his right. He stopped them in their tracks. He raised them up and threw Rogue back a couple of yards. He grabbed Julien by the neck and held him up. Blood dripped from Julien's cut lip and face to the ground.

"Enough!" Apocalypse boomed, "You will all die! Starting with him!"

The door to the room slammed open and Kieran staggered in.

"Never!" she managed to yell at the top of her lungs.

"You!" Apocalypse commanded, "How dare you interrupt me!"

Kieran smirked, spitting out a mouthful of blood. Holding her ribs, she made her way towards Apocalypse step by step as she tried to stay standing and walk in a straight line.

"Kieran!" Virginia called, "You're gonna get yourself killed. Stop it, please! You're in no condition to fight. You're practically on your death bed as it is."

Apocalypse looked down at Julien and frowned. He threw him across the room. He reached his hand out and pulled Kieran across the room to him. He grabbed her by the neck and held her up.

"You were right, he won't be the first to die," Apocalypse replied in his booming voice, "It will be you."

Apocalypse squeezed his hand around Kieran's neck. Blood started to flow from her already bloody neck and bled onto Apocalypse's arm. Her face started to turn purple around his clinched hand.

"Kieran!" Virginia yelled and telepathically thought to her, "_Please!_"

Kieran thought back to her, "_I have to._"

"No!"

Blood was coming from Kieran's side. She let loose her broken ribs. Her hands fell to the side to rest in her own blood. She began to cough and cough, trying to breath, as blood filled up her lungs. Blood dripped from her ears.

Kieran looked up at Apocalypse, her eyes becoming hazed.

"_Bye!_"

She smiled and with one last burst of energy raised both of her hands and grabbed a hold of Apocalypse. Instantly the two were covered in a blue light that disappeared leaving no trace of Kieran nor Apocalypse behind.

Everyone was silent.

"Wha jus happened?" Rogue asked.

Virginia took a deep breath and wiped the tear from her eyes, "Kieran's just sent herself and Apocalypse somewhere in time, but seeing as Kieran couldn't make a full trip, Apocalypse is probably lost between time and space somewhere."

"And Kieran…?" Nightcrawler asked.

Virginia shook her head. "Her body couldn't handle another travel through time," she sighed. "Her body couldn't even handle the last trip she took."

"Kieran knew she couldn't make another trip after bringing us here. Why did she use her powers again?"Nick asked.

Virginia glanced over a Nightcrawler and said, "Who knows? But knowing Kieran, it was for a reason important to her."

Nightcralwer teleported by the window. Outside, the horsemen were returning to normal. Deathbird was talking to Cyclops. Angel, though still blue, was talking to the New Mutants. Sunfire was on ice courtesy of Iceman. Polaris was hugging Magneto, crying.

"A lot's voing von outside. Ve better join them," Nightcrawler said.

"Yeah," Virginia replied.

"So what now?" Jean asked, "What are you and your team doing? You're stranded, right?"

"We're…," Virginia began but was stopped.

A light appeared around her and each of her group members. They instantly disappeared into a white light.


	57. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men.

**A.N.:** I have had a very busy year, and I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but here it finally is.

**A.N.:** Please review and tell me what you think about the story. Thank you!

Epilogue: Year 2027

A bright white hole of light opened up in the sky, and Virginia, Julien, Nick, and LoAna fell out of it. The four landed with a thud on the grassy ground.

"Wha jus happened?" Julien asked.

"I. Have. No. Idea," Virginia said, slowly.

Nick looked around at the surrounding area. Squinting, he noticed a mansion in the distance. The far off mansion was dimly painted and looked much older than the one he had left this morning. His eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh," he said, "We're back…I think. I mean look over there." He pointed to the mansion in the distance, "The institute, it's not a couple of years old like the one we slept in last night. It's older like ours was...is. It's the institute from the future…or present…now? We're back to the future, right?"

"Not exactly," said a voice from behind the group, "You are and you aren't. Or should I say you are for the time being, but you won't be for long."

The group turned and looked at the man speaking to them. He was short and had black hair.

"Who are you?" Virginia asked, "And what do you mean by what you just said?"

The man nodded, "I am Timebroker. And, what I mean is that you do not belong here anymore. This is not the reality in which you all knew and grew up in. By you changing reality, the world you grew up in has ceased to exist. Therefore, you should cease to exist."

LoAna looked down at her hands, "We aren't ceased."

"I know. I stopped you from ceasing to exist, therefore you exist," Timebroker explained, "Without me you much like the reality you knew would have been unraveled into nothing."

The group gave him a confused look.

"Come again?" Nick asked.

"You don't exist, but you can still exist…if you help me," Timebroker clarified, "I can keep you alive as long as you help me fix the broken realities of time."

"Fix the what?" LoAna asked.

He shook his head, mumbling under his breath, "...kids..." He took a deep breath, "What I am trying to say is that you will live on with your memories and everything but you won't be living in your reality because it was destroyed by your timetraveling. Now you can help me by fixing broken realities, ones that have been changed by accident where as yours was changed on purpose to help better your mankind. You will make sure that certain things happen and certain things don't. You will be jumping from reality to reality making sure time and space goes on as smoothly as can be considering what you just did to it," Timebroker said.

"An if we say non?" Julien asked.

"You cease to exist like your reality," Timebroker said, "Which will it be?"

Virginia looked at her group. They all nodded.

"The answer is yes," Virginia answered, "but first can we have a few moments…to tie up some…loose ends?"

"Very well," Timebroker replied. He smiled, "Remember we don't have all the time in the world."

"Come on," Virginia said, "Let's go say goodbye."

The group walked up to the mansion's back yard. They watched as students played around while they were supposed to be training.

"Virginia?" said a voice from up in a tree above the group.

"Kieran!" Virginia exclaimed, "You're alive!"

Kieran raised an eyebrow, "…Yes I'm alive why wouldn't I be?…Wait...why are you covered in blood? I should be the one saying 'you're alive!' "

"You don't remember?" Virginia asked.

"Remember what?" Kieran asked.

"…nothing,"

" 'e's non de same one we 'member, Virginia," Julien whispered to her.

"I know," Virginia whispered back.

"Hey, why are you all hiding in the woods?" Kieran asked raising her eyebrow, "You skipping class again?"

"Me? Skipping class?" Virginia asked, then corrected herself, "I mean yeah, I'm...skipping class."

"Then, why are LoAna and Nick with you? I mean I could guess why Julien's with you, but the others...Wait," Kieran raised an eyebrow, "Were you and Julien making out in the woods again while you were supposed to be keeping an eye on LoAna?"

Virginia and Julien's faces glowed red. The two looked at each other with a horror-stricken look to their faces. Their eyes darted from Kieran to each other and then back to Kieran. Nick grinned, trying to cover up a laugh while LoAna's mouth dropped open in confusion and shook.

"Us?" Virginia asked with a mix of confusion and embaressment.

"Making out?" Julien asked with the same mix of confusion and embaressment. He also had a bit of interest thrown in there, too.

"Just because you are in the same area as LoAna doesn't mean that you are keeping an eye on her unless your eyes are actually on her. And not each other. It also doesn't mean she can't see or hear what you two are doing," Kieran said, in digust, then added, "And one more thing, I know you two make out in public all the time, but come on its gross. He's my cousin. No one, especially the kid...and me, ever needs to see that."

Virginia and Julien stared awkwardly at each other. Neither one knew what to say to the other or to Kieran. The awkard moment just lingered in the air for a bit until finally Virginia cleared her throat.

"…um we'd...uh, better be getting back to, um...class," Virginia said.

"Whatever, later," Kieran said, rolling her eyes.

The group started to walk out of the woods.

"Hey, Virginia!" Kieran called

"Yeah?" she replied, looking over her shoulder.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that just because we are still talking doesn't mean that I am not mad at you for getting named leader of the New X-Men. I should have gotten it!" Kieran expressed. Slowly, her frown turned into a smirk, "You getting it just means that you're a loser. You are a loser, Virginia...so don't forget it."

Virginia couldn't help but grin at her best friend.

"Kieran. I won't. Ever," she promised.

Kieran responded by doing what she did best. She rolled her eyes one last time before her friends left.

The group walked out of the woods, leaving Kieran behind.

"You know, in some ways, she is still totally our Kieran, no doubt about it," Virginia stated, wiping away a tear in her eye.

"Non mat'er wha time an space, she's still a brat," Julien shook his head, frowning. He looked at Virginia and smirked.

Virginia pushed him playfully.

"Be nice," she said, "She is your cousin."

The group walked towards Timebroker. When he came into their sight, LoAna froze.

"What's wrong, Lo?" Virginia asked.

"I can't go," she stated.

"LoAna..." Virginia began.

"I'm not ready to go yet,"

"None of us are ready, but it's time for us to like leave this place," Nick reasoned.

LoAna shook her head, "No, I need to do something. I can't leave until I do it."

"Wha?" Julien asked.

"It's just something I have to do. Unfinished business. Please, Virginia!" she looked at her and begged, "Can you please wait? I promise it will only take a few minutes."

Virginia looked into the girl's wide, bright green eyes that were begging up at her. She sighed.

"Hurry," she nodded.

LoAna grinned, "Thank you!"

She started dashing back towards the mansion.

Virginia, Julien, and Nick stood there inbetween Timebroker and there old life. Casually, Julien turned towards Virginia.

"So...Virginia, ya an mah...a ting in dis new world?" Julien smirked, "Wha do ya tink of dat?"

Virginia looked up into his red on black eyes. He looked down into her bright blue eyes. They stayed looking into each others eyes for a few moments, completely ignoring Nick's awkward presence next to them. Finally, Virginia smirked, and then walked away towards Timebroker. Over her shoulder, she commented, "I think…ask me again after all the goodbyes." Her cheeks were red again.

Julien's smirk widened.

LoAna ran up to the mansion.

"_I have to talk to him!_" LoAna thought to herself, "_I have to say goodbye!_"

A brown haired man walked down the steps of the mansion heading to the garage.

"Jamie!" LoAna called.

Jamie stopped and turned around to see who had just called him.

"Yeah," he said, "Who's there?"

"It's me,"

Jamie turned and faced the girl who's voice had just said his name.

"Oh, hey, LoAna, looking for your dad?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, I'm looking for you."

"Me?" Jamie asked, confused. He shrugged, "Okay, what can I do for you, kid?"

"I...I...Jamie?"

"What's wrong, LoAna?" he asked, "Is everything okay?"

"No, yeah, I mean...I..." LoAna looked down to the ground and shook her head.

"Do you want me to go get your dad for you? If there's something wrong maybe he needs to..." Jamie began.

"No!" LoAna shouted.

Jamie's eyes widened. He took a step back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, but...so much has happened and...I miss you," she frowned.

"Why would you miss me, LoAna? I mean I know I'm not always around due to working at the X-Factor Investigations, kid, but whenever you need me, I am here. I still live here," he laughed.

She shook her head, taking a deep breath. She looked up into his eyes. Though they were much more mature, they were still the same eyes she had taken her first fall for. She smiled that smile she had smiled into his eyes many times before when he was a kid.

"Do you remember me?" she asked.

Jamie raised his eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I..." he began to ask but let it finish open ended in the air as he began to notice something.

There was something was off about the girl standing before him. She wasn't acting the like the little kid from the mansion. She was acting much more mature, like the two of them were the same age.

He looked down into her bright green eyes that were staring up at him with such youth. Her eyes made him feel like a child again. Her smile and eyes stared up at him like Déjà vu. Her presence felt so much more familiar than she had before.

His eyes widened, noticing the red strand of hair that fell in front of the rest of her black hair. The LoAna whom he babysat for Logan did not have the trademark color he had known those years prior. He felt 17 years younger as he smiled down at her.

"Lo?"

"You remember!" she smiled.

Jamie grinned wider. He couldn't believe it.

"I thought you had forgotten me, but you remember," LoAna went on.

Jamie's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe that the little girl in front of him was the same little girl who had taken his heart at age 12. He also couldn't believe that she looked like she hadn't aged a day. It made him feel like he was 12 again, staring down into her 11 year old eyes. Youthful looks filling both of their eyes. It was odd but made him happy.

"What happened? Where did you go? I thought...but you're here," he asked in awe.

"A lot happened, but I'm not quite sure and still really confused, so I'm not going to try to explain it. I'd just end up giving you-and me-a headache," she replied.

"After Apocalypse, Jean, Kurt, and Rogue said you disappeared. I thought you had died. No one knew what happened. The professor reasoned that you all had just gone back to your time, but I could never fully believe it. I was scared you had died,"

"I'm alive," LoAna said.

"I can see that," he laughed.

LoAna began to giggle, but stopped. She looked back towards where her friends were waiting for her. She frowned, facing him again.

"What's wrong, Lo?" he asked.

"I have to go," she said.

"What? Why? Where?"

"I...I don't have much time to say everything I want to say, but I'm going to try my best to explain everything, okay?" she said.

"What is going on?"

"I'm not sure, but there's like two me's sort of. It's kind of confusing, but I am the me from the…past," LoAna explained, "I'm about to leave though. Some Timekeeper dude is taking us to another time or something to do something or another."

"Why can't you go home? Why didn't you go home?" Jamie asked, "Why can't you stay here?"

LoAna shook her head, "Our reality is broken, so we have to do what Time dude says or we will cease."

Jamie raised his eyebrow but shook his head. He wasn't even going to try to figure that one out.

He leaned down and hugged her.

"I'm glad I got to see you again, Lo," he said. With a laugh, he added, "And, I'm so glad you're not dead."

"You think it's funny now, but for me that fight was just like an hour ago," LoAna complained.

"I'll never forget you, Lo, you were my first girlfriend. My first love. And my first friend from the future."

He smiled which made LoAna smile.

"Jamie," called a woman's voice from behind LoAna.

"I'm over here, Layla," Jamie replied, waving towards the blonde haired woman, "Just give me one second, and I'll be ready to go, honey."

"I better go," LoAna said, suddenly feeling awkward. She felt this was her cue to leave, "Goodbye."

Jamie leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. LoAna put her hand to her cheek. Grinning, she ran off back to the group.

"Goodbye, Lo," waved Jamie as he stood up and walked over to Layla.

LoAna caught up to Virginia, Julien, and Nick. Virginia and Julien were holding hands, now. LoAna looked at the two holding hands and smiled. She started to open her mouth and say something but stopped and just kept on walking.

"I'm ready to go," LoAna announced.

"Yeah, I think we all are," Virginia said.

She looked at her group and smiled.

"You know something," she said thinking back to before the group had traveled back to the past. Back before they had been seperated from the larger group of the remaining X-men. Before when the white haired man named Magnus, the evolved form of Magneto after he finally accepted Professor X's guidance and believed in his dream of the X-men, had selected them as the saviors of the world, "I think when Magnus told us to go back to the past and stop it from happening, he didn't know what would happen to us, but I'm really glad he trusted us."

"Cause we did it," Nick said.

"We won de war," added in Julien.

"We're a good team," LoAna said and smiled, "We rock."

"That we do, Lo. That we do," Virginia concluded, "Timebroker, we're done here. Take us to wherever we're going."

Timebroker nodded, "Took you long enough."

A white light appeared around Virginia, Julien, Nick, and LoAna. The four time traveling kids disappeared.

**A.N.:** To tie up any loose ends about the past, there will be extra flashback chapters featuring the events as they happened in the past. Sorry, I never got to explain them in the story, but I felt that they would be best explained by the use of flashbacks.

**A.N.:** Virginia, Julien, Nick, and LoAna's journey continues with a mission to save a universe that is unraveling. Join the group for their crossover sequel to save the Wolverine and the X-men reality in "A Wrinkle in Time".

**A.N.:** I will try my best to update the sequel more frequently with longer chapters than I have for this one. Thanks!


	58. Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution.

A.N. This is the first of a series of flashbacks I am doing about the reality that Virginia, Kieran, Julien, Nick, and LoAna grew up in. I already know of a couple more I plan to do, but I will also be taking suggestions for any other flashbacks that you would like me to write about the characters. And thank you to the reviewer who pointed out that I accidently typed 3 kids. It was indeed supposed read "four kids". Also, thank you to all of my readers who have been reading my stories and reviewing. I love reading your reviews and love hearing feedback. Thanks.

A.N. Please review! Thanks!

*Flashback*

Year 2011 (A year later)

At the mansion, Kurt and Wanda were waiting outside of Professor X's office. They were staring at the wall across from them.

"Vit's taking forever," Kurt complained.

"That means it's gonna be bad news," Wanda frowned, "Kurt! You have to do something. What if their decisions no?"

Kurt looked over at Wanda and grabbed her hand.

"Don't vorry," Kurt said, "They'll say ves. They have to."

Wanda looked up at Kurt and smiled.

The door to Professor X's office opened, and Kurt and Wanda stood up facing the open door. The staff of the school, Professor X, Logan, Ororo, Beast, Scott, Emma, Rogue, Remy, and Piotr walked out the room. Emma was holding a little blonde haired baby in her arms. Rogue, who's stomach was slightly enlarged, had her gloveless fingers entwined with Remy's.

Logan glared at Wanda and let out a small snarl.

"This can't be good," whispered Wanda to Kurt.

"Stay positive," Kurt whispered back.

Professor X coughed and looked at the two.

"Kurt, Wanda, I am afraid that do to recent events, Wanda, you will not be allowed to join the staff at the school. Kurt, I do remind you that you are still and will always be offered your spot among my staff," Professor X stated, "I am sorry that the decision did not turn out the way you had hoped. My apologizes that the vote did not go the way you had hoped it to go."

Kurt and Wanda exchanged distressed glances.

"Better luck with the next girl," Logan smirked.

"Logan!" Kurt said sharply as he turned and faced Logan, "Vou are rude, vou know vat? Vou said vat she vouldn't ve able to join. Vou told me time after time. Vhat did vou tell them?"

"Nothing," Logan said, still grinning.

"Admit it, Logan, not vonce since me and Wanda started dating, have vou been okay with it. From day one, vou told me where vou stood," Kurt replied harshly.

"I was straight with you. I don't see the problem with that," Logan replied, "Besides she's bad news. She was a member of the Brotherhood…"

"Kitty's veen dating Lance since forever, and he vas a member of ve Brotherhood too," Kurt pointed out.

"Lance isn't a killer. A bad boy and a rebel? No doubt about it. But a murderer? No," Logan shook his head. "If he was, I wouldn't let him near her."

"Vut vat's not..." Kurt started, only to be interupted by Logan.

"I can't make you be with or not be with someone, but I can make sure as hell that no murderer joins," he stated.

"Vhat about vou? How do vow get to join? How many people have vou killed?"

Logan smirked, "That's different. And, what I did during Weapon X has nothing to do with this. I didn't realize what I was doing."

"And Wanda didn't realize vhat she vas doing. It vasn't her fault," Kurt replied, "She couldn't help vhat she did. Magneto vas manipulating her, and she vasn't in the right state of mind while she was doing it."

"Points two and three, bub," Logan continued, "She's mentally unstable, and she worked for her father, Magneto."

"Remy and Piotr vorked for Magneto," Kurt replied motioning to Remy, "And vou let Remy and Rogue vet married. Vou didn't punish them when vey eloped, and Rogue came back pregnant."

Rogue and Remy looked at each other. Remy smirked.

"…Remy and Piotr did their wrongs, but they made amends for it," Logan said.

"All Wanda vants is the chance to try," Kurt said, "Heck, professor is even giving Magneto the chance and letting him train the New Mutants. Where's the fairness in vat?"

Logan shook his head.

"You better lower your tone, elf," Logan growled.

"Von't call me elf. I am not a kid anymore, and vou have lost that right," Kurt replied, "Vou just don't like Wanda. Admit it!"

"She killed hundreds of people and erased the gene from hundreds of thousands of mutants around the world!" Logan yelled, "You're just lucky that after a few months more mutants started to be born, but what do you say to the mutants who still don't have their powers? Tell them you're sorry that you're girlfriend's a complete mess-up. That she got angry because her twin brother died. That under her father's guidance she almost made our race extinct. Yeah, go tell them, bub, I bet we never hear from you again!"

Kurt shook his head. He grabbed Wanda's hand.

"But Kurt…," Wanda began.

"No, ve're leaving," Kurt replied.

"Kurt, the door's always welcome here for you," Professor X said.

"Not vithout Wanda, it's not," Kurt said as he opened the door. Him and Wanda walked out, "And, Logan, thanks again for telling me how it veally is between us. I so appreciate vour 'expertise' in my life."

Kurt closed the door, saying, "Logan, I swear on my life, vat I will never forgive vou for vhat vou have just done, and vhat vou are doing to us."

The door slammed shut.

Kurt and Wanda walked down the driveway. The two remained silent, until Wanda stopped in her tracks. Kurt stopped, looking over at her. Wanda sighed. She shook her head.

"Kurt…we can't just leave. We don't have anywhere to live," Wanda said, "Shield controls the old Brotherhood home, and Magneto's here one day gone the next, when he's not over at the mansion teaching. We're on our own."

Kurt stared into her eyes and gave a reassuring smile. He lightly kissed her on her lips.

Pulling back, he said, "I know, Wanda, ve are, but everything vill work out. Trust me."

Wanda nodded.

"And I von't care vhat anyone says ve vill make it vork," he added, "Vus getting to know each other better vas meant to be. Everything vat happens from vis day out is meant to be."

She nodded again, "I know."

The two continued walking away from the manison, leaving the X-men, Brotherhood, and all of their past behind.

"I love vou," Kurt said.

"I love you, too, Kurt," Wanda replied as she put her hand to her stomach and smiled, whispering to her unborn daughter, "And, I love you too."


End file.
